Out of the Shadows
by CalMom72
Summary: Bella is living in LA and working as a PA.  She left Forks and her old self behind 6 years ago.  Now she's been hired to be Edward's PA.  He never noticed her in high school but he's going to notice her now.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone who reads this. This is my first attempt at writing. I've read many of the stories on FF but have never been brave enough to write and post. This is a story that has been floating around my head for awhile and needed to get out.**

**All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with them for a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Out of the Shadows<em>**

Third times a charm, or at least that's what I hope. I left my home six years ago and this was the first long stretch of unemployment. I woke up this morning really hoping that this interview will be the last.

I arrive at the agency early to check in and get ready.

"Bella, the clients are already in the board room. I told them that I would send you in as soon as you arrived." Gianna told me. I absolutely hate it when the clients do this to me. I sure hope that this isn't a bad omen to getting the job. I love what I do but having to deal with demanding people can be a real pisser some times.

I give myself one more check in the mirror. I know I look good because I spent most of my life trying to hide from my self-image but not anymore.

I confidently walk into the room and was almost knocked on my ass by who was waiting for me. Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale sitting at the table.

Every bad memory from high school comes flooding back to me. The lack of friends, the lack of confidence, the lack of looks, the excess of fat. I was one of many who lived in the shadow of the Cullens and Hales. Alice Cullen, the perky cheerleader who could do no wrong, or at least not get caught. Rosalie Hale, the ice queen that should have been home coming queen but was too cool for that.

Just my bad luck that these two had to be my next clients but wait. Why would they need me? I do a quick scan on my internal database. Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother, was the coolest musician in the school, town and state in most opinions but I don't remember hearing about him recently. Emmett Cullen, Alice's first brother, was an incredible athlete, all state in so many sports that I can't remember but his name is not ringing true with any professional teams. Last but not least, Edward Cullen, Alice's other brother, was the one that every girl wanted to get with. He was a great student, great athlete, great musician and basically the star of the school and town. Holy shit! Why didn't I remember Edward Cullen first?

Edward Cullen was the new "it" boy of Hollywood. He showed up on the scene about a year ago and floored everyone with a couple of indie films. He landed the lead role in a new book adaptation, and had every young girl pinning posters of him on their bedroom walls.

This was not going to be my lucky day. It should be interesting to see what reaction I get from Alice and Rosalie. Will they remember me at all? I wasn't going by Isabella Dwyer in Forks. Plain old Bella Swan was put in the closet when I moved to L.A. and transformed by outer shell.

By the time this all flashed through my mind I had only taken a few steps into the room and closed the door. When I turned to greet them I was met by one smile and one scowl. Two guesses which wore what.

"Good morning", as I approached the table. Alice and Rosalie both stood up.

"You must be Isabella. A pleasure to meet you." Alice chirped in the same extra perky voice that used to make my teeth grind in high school. I never really knew Alice back then but I never really got the chance. I just knew that I was lower than lower in their books so I never paid much attention to the person just the persona.

Rosalie extended her perfectly manicured hand. "Thank you for meeting with us on short notice."

"You're welcome. I hope that you haven't been waiting long."

"We just got here actually but we are short on time so I think we should just get to it" Rosalie took her seat again.

I sat opposite from them both. Passed them two copies of my current resume. From the look on their faces I don't think they've placed my face yet. Thankfully my resume contains no information before college.

"I notice from your resume that you have worked for a couple of celebrities in the last two years. We are currently looking for an assistant that has some experience with the media. Our client is an up and coming actor who will need someone who is discreet. Can you tell us a bit about your last employers?" Rosalie folded her arms and waited for my response.

Neither Alice nor Rosalie was showing any sign of recognizing me. Hopefully my past would not be an issue for this job. I jumped into the interview like it was any other interview. I had become a confident person in the last 5 years, a complete turn around from high school. We talked back and forth for about 45 minutes until Alice's cell phone beeped at her.

"I'm so sorry that we have cut this short now. Our client is coming out of a wardrobe fitting so we really must be going. I have a really good feeling about you Isabella so we'll call you later today with our decision. Thanks again." With that Alice and Rosalie stood up and left the room.

I let a deep sign escape me as I sunk back into the chair. I gathered my stuff up and let the room. I stopped by Gianna's desk on my way out.

"So do you know the client that you were interviewing for? They wouldn't say anything to the agency just that they need someone with celebrity experience."

"I have no idea. They didn't give me a name but did say that it was an actor so hopefully he's a handsome one." I dropped off an envelope for the agency's director as I smiled at her, knowing full well that it was Edward Cullen.

_First day of senior year at Forks High School, I park my beloved truck in the lot and just sit there. I don't want to get out and face all of the student body because I know my body is no good. The average woman wears a size 14 but not the average high school senior. No matter what Charlie or anyone else says, there's nothing worse than being fat in high school. Every thing that I wear is bland so I can blend in. I just want to get through this year and then get out of town. _

_If my self-esteem couldn't get any worse, the Cullens and Hales have just arrived. Rosalie and Jasper in her BMW and Alice and Edward in his Volvo. I decide to get out of my truck into a giant puddle that I didn't see when I parked. I hear laughter and quickly look up to see the Cullen/Hale clan looking my way. Edward has his eyes down and is shaking his head at me. Well there goes my senior year._

_I spend the next couple of months blending into the background yet again. I've made an art out of being unseen. I have a couple of classes with Edward where I try to look at him as much as I can without being blatant about it. He is the star of many of my fantasies, okay all of them, but that is as close as I get to him. I don't think I've ever spoken to him expect to say excuse me. I've spent 12 years of school with him and he still doesn't know my name. Most of the time he just looks through or over me. I am invisible._

The strangest thing happened to me as I was going to my car. I started to shake, and was breathing heavy. I don't know where this came from but it was like a panic attack. Why the hell can't I get past being in high school? I've come so far in the last few years. I will not let the thought of Edward Cullen send me back into a blubbering mass.

I was calmed down by the time I got back to my apartment. I decided that I needed to go for a run before my nerves had me going back to the Dunkin' Donuts.

I went for a really good run in the hills behind my apartment. When I got home I stripped off and had a shower. When I stepped out I took a couple of minutes to give myself the once over. It had been a long time since my emotions had me craving junk food. I was a perfect size 6 now. I wasn't about to kill myself to get any lower and I liked having a couple of curves. I spent too many months getting fit to let my emotions take over again.

I walked out into my small apartment. It was a one bedroom in a nice area of L.A. but not fancy. I spent so little time here when I was working that it didn't make sense to spend thousands on a condo or to rent a bigger apartment. I had everything I needed and good neighbors, which counted for a lot in L.A.

The kitchen was a galley style and was stocked by Whole Foods. I didn't get radical with my diet but I definitely don't have the menu of McDonald's memorized anymore. I made a light supper with lots of veggies.

It was nice having this break between clients. When I'm working I'm usually grabbing food on the run or not eating for long stretches. At least the food that I'd get was of good quality. Being a personal assistant can have its perks as well as its pitfalls.

I've been doing the PA thing for the last 3 years or so. That's not long but in this city that seems like a long time for a lot. Most people who start out think that they will be working for J. Lo or someone like that with all the perks and travel that go with it. Usually they start off on some trophy wife who puts you only slightly higher on the totem pole than the dog walker and some times even lower. I've seen many a girl last about a month before they go running. I've been lucky with my clients so I've gained a lot of experience and recommendations.

I finish up my pasta with a nice glass of wine. That's my one vice, a really good wine or cocktail. I've never been a beer kind of person unlike my dad. While cleaning up the dishes I hear a beep from my phone.

**From :**

**Wonderful to meet you. Can you come to the following address in 1 hour? **

I check out the address on Google map and see that it's about ½ hour drive from my place. Thankfully I'm already showered so I just have to change.

I send a quick text back to Alice to confirm that I'll be there. My heart is going a mile a minute again at the thought of seeing Edward Cullen again.

I change into a nice pair of black pants, a deep blue blouse and my sexiest heeled boots. I quick touch of make up and then I'm off. I jump into my Porsche 911. Okay I have two vices, booze and cars but not together. Charlie would kill me if I ever drink and drive.

As soon as I got my first big pay check I invested in my dream car. It's a long way from my Chevy truck but I love her just as much. There is nothing better than going for a drive on the PCH with the top down. That wasn't going to happen tonight because I wasn't about to show up at the address looking like a wind tunnel victim.

Twenty minutes later and 15 minutes early I arrive at the address. A really nice bungalow in the Malibu hills. It's an older home but well looked after, nothing like the modern house of the Cullens in Forks. I always preferred the Hales white Victorian styled two story but Dr. Cullen liked the clean lines of modern design I guess. I was never privileged to visit the houses but I drove by them enough in my time to have them memorized.

As I sat in my reminiscing about the houses in Forks, there was a loud knock on my window.

I screamed as I jumped out of my seat a bit. All I heard was a deep throaty laugh, as I look and see Emmett Cullen standing there.

"Is there something I can help you with?", he asked as I rolled down the window.

"I have an appointment at this address in about 10 minutes. I'm not blocking anyone here, am I?"

"No, I just don't like having people hang around my house. What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Isabella Dwyer. I have an appointment with Alice Cullen." I can see that Emmett is trying to place my face but it's not catching. Obviously my invisibility cloak in high school really worked.

"Well you better come in then, early or not." I rolled the window up, turned the engine off and opened the door. Emmett closed the door for me as I gathered up my bag.

"I'm Emmett by the way. I like your wheels."

"Thanks. A Christmas present to myself." I followed Emmett up the driveway and towards the front door.

As we walked into the house, I noticed that Rosalie was giving the evil eye to Emmett. "Emmett, what were you doing outside?"

"Well I went outside to check out the hot car in front of the house and found Ms. Dwyer out there. She has just as good taste in cars as you babe, Porsche 911 Turbo."

I stepped out from behind Emmett. "I'm sorry I'm a bit early but you never know with L.A. traffic how long it might take. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all. Please follow me out to the deck." Rosalie led me through an updated living room with attached kitchen. The exterior of the house was in the sixties but the interior was definitely this decade, if not this year. Obviously the love of modern design was not limited to the father.

We stepped out onto the deck, which had an incredible view of the ocean. There was the standard pool and hot tub but Rosalie led me over to the shady part of the lawn. Under the trees, relaxing on the loungers were Alice and Edward.

Alice noticed me first and jumped up with a smile ten miles wide. I start to regret not getting to know her in high school. She never was mean but she was never out of her sphere of friends.

"Oh Isabella, I'm so glad that you were able to make it this evening. Sorry for the rush but we really are in a desperate state. Edward… oh I forgot to introduce you to him. Isabella, this is my brother Edward. He is the one who we hired you for."

I turn my attention to Edward and my heart starts to pound. I start to enter the fight or flight mode. What the hell am I doing here if I can't be around him without making a scene. I thought I was over all this when I left Forks. Who the hell was I kidding!

This was my ideal man. He still starred in my fantasies. I was almost as bad as all those teenagers. I needed a cocktail or a donut soon or I was going to lose it.

Edward stood up and I took a good look at all 6 feet 1 inch of him. He was wearing dark denim jeans that hung at just the right place, with a white t-shirt, that clung to all the right places. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but his hair was the same tousle of bronze sex hair that he had in Forks.

I don't believe it! The real thing was just as good as the fantasy. How can that be? I didn't expect to ever be in his presence again but here I was being a total idiot.

Then he spoke and his voice sounded like sex. It was deep, smooth and so confident.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Dwyer, nice to meet you."

He took off his glasses then to take a look at me. Something was behind those beautiful green eyes that bothered me. There was moment of recognition but that was impossible. If Alice, Rosalie and Emmett didn't recognize me then there was no way the Edward would. He never looked at me expect to move around me or to collect an assignment at school.

"Sorry about that. You look kind of familiar to me but I can't place the face.", he said as he shook his head.

I noticed Alice smiling at us out of the corner of my eyes. "So Isabella, what do you say? Do you want the job?"

"Don't you want to check my references or previous clients before you offer me the position?"

"Oh don't worry about any of that. I have a really good feeling about you." Alice sat back down again and put her sunglasses back on.

"You'll have to forgive my sister. She is a bit of a freak but her instincts have never been wrong before. Are there any questions you might have of us before you accept the position?" Edward was even sexier when he was being a gentleman.

"Oh don't worry she's going to take the job and be awesome at it. The best you've ever had." Alice's confidence in me was shocking at the least.

I still didn't know if I wanted to fight or flee yet. My hormones and bank account were saying stay but my nerves were sending me to the door. I don't know if I ever wanted them to find out who I really was or that I already knew them. On the other hand, just the sight of Edward on a regular basis for a few weeks might cure me of this obsession.

As I stood there with my mouth open like a fool, I realized that they were waiting for me to give them an answer.

"Uh…how could I say no to such a vote of confidence. I gladly accept the offer. I'm sure that we can go over all the particulars tomorrow or the next day."

"Unfortunately we don't have time to wait. I have to be on location by Wednesday morning so the job would start tomorrow, Isabella.", Edward answered me. "Didn't Alice or Rosalie let you know about the peculiar circumstances?"

"Edward, we're sorry about this. The interview was very brief and we just didn't cover the particulars. Jasper has done up the contract with the agency and it just needs Isabella's signature." Rosalie touched my shoulder to get my attention as she motioned back towards the house.

"Uh…well then I guess I have some reading to do. Rosalie, please lead the way." I started to walk behind Rosalie towards the house. I took a quick glance back to notice that Edwards was still standing and watching me leave the patio. I'm gonna have to control this heart beat of mine or I won't last the week.

I followed Rosalie into the kitchen area where a large dining table was. Jasper was already there with the contracts.

"Jasper, meet Isabella Dwyer. She has agreed to be Edward's PA. Could you please go over the contract with her." Rosalie motioned for me to have a seat across from Jasper and then left the room.

"Ms. Dwyer, thank you so much to agreeing to this. None of us realized how much work Edward's career was going to be. We decided as a family that we needed to step back to our own lives so a personal assistant was needed. Please do not think that he is difficult to work with but we all have our own careers to tend to as well. You'll find that this contract is not much different than your last client's. We asked your agency to draw this up with the same duties and benefits that you are familiar with. The compensation is greater due to the last minute need of your services."

I took a few minutes to look over the contracts, and they were as Jasper said. The compensation was much greater than before but I have a feeling that I won't be lasting long as Edward's PA so I better make the most out of the money. I signed and dated, then passed it back to Jasper for his witness signature.

"Thank you so much Jasper. All I need now is the details for our flight tomorrow and the duties that Edward will need done before we leave town."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for spending some time on my little story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:White Knuckles

**Thank you all for reading my first chapter. I really appreciated the reviews that I received. Now that I have published I will definitely will be leaving comments on those that I read.**

**SM owns Twilight. I just enjoy it too much and like to play with it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Out of the Shadows<p>

Chapter 2: White Knuckles

When I finally had a chance to breath again I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was expecting someone to jump out say that it was all a set up for some stupid show. In the span of 24 hours, my life had been turned upside down not because of the work but because of whom I was working with.

No sooner had I put the pen down Alice came bounding into the room.

"Isabella, here is a list of all of Edward's contacts, the family, agent, publicist and the rest who have a say. I was quite certain this afternoon that you would take the job so you're booked on the flight tomorrow with Edward to Vancouver. You _do_ have a passport don't you?"

"Uh…yeah. W-what time is the flight tomorrow?"

"Oh, it leaves around 2:30 so you have plenty of time to pack and get ready. Here is a folder with all the information that you'll need for Vancouver. Edward is up there for about 6 weeks or so. You know how it is." Alice turned the pixie charm on full as she piled me high with folders and envelopes.

"You cool with all of this, Isabella?" Edward stood in the doorframe with a dazzling smile. It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me.

"Uh…yeah. Not a problem. I should probably go since I have a lot to get ready for. Unless you need me to finalize anything for you, Edward?" Even though I was feeling overwhelmed my professionalism kicked in. My eyes were hovering somewhere around his Adam's apple. Anything higher and I was done for.

"No, I think I'm good for the night. A car will pick you up at around 11 before it gets to me. We'll have time to get to know each other on the flight. Have a good night." With that, Edward left the room.

"I know that this isn't the normal procedure but I know that this is going to work out. There is something so familiar about you that I know you'll fit into our little family quickly." With that Alice helped me pick up my bag and all the reading material for the night and walked me to the door.

I stumbled to my car and had to take a very deep breath after I got in. _What are you doing to yourself? Are you crazy taking this job? Edward-friggin'-Cullen of all people. How are you going to pull this off without losing yourself? We didn't work this hard to take a million steps back._

My inner voice was berating me for my lack of judgment. I'll just have to be professional and not get involved emotionally. This was just a job, just a paycheck until the gig was up. I'm sure once they figure out who I really am I won't be allowed into their 'little family' anymore. I started the car and turned up the stereo. I needed some good music before I slammed the lid on this pity, so Adele was cranked up as I took off down the road.

* * *

><p><em>It was January, raining and cold. I was running behind for school because it was the morning from hell. My day started off badly when I slipped getting out of the shower and smacked my head on the sink. I was seeing stars for quite a while. I put my usual shirts and hoodies on to cover me up but I did choose my favorite jeans. The only pair that I felt made my fat ass look good. As if slipping in the shower and then down the stairs wasn't bad enough, when I bent down to pick up my bag the jeans ripped. Not in a good area but right across my ass. A quick tantrum and a wardrobe change made me late for school. I always liked to arrive early so I could get out of everyone's way before they arrived. There was a great spot near the back of the lot by the bushes. Just another way to stay in the shadows.<em>

_I pulled into the parking lot to see it was almost full. All of the popular kids were just arriving so my usual routine of run-and-hide was not in the cards today. As I scanned the parking lot, the only spot left was next to Edward's Volvo, and conveniently he was still in his car._

_Into the spot I went and cut the engine quickly to try and not attract more attention. In my haste to get into the school I didn't notice how close to Edward's car I had parked. _

_I pushed my door open quickly but didn't get far. I heard the sickening crunch of metal on metal._

"_What the hell did you do?" I could feel the anger in his voice. I scrunched up my eyes and waited for the rest._

"_Look at what you did to my car! Are you going to say anything? Hello? Are you gonna at least get out to see what you did?"_

_I nodded my head, squeezed out my truck and closed the door. I kept my eyes on the ground. _

"_Are you going to look at what you did!" I quickly looked at the door of his Volvo. There was a dent covered with red rust.  
><em>

"_I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."_

"_Is that all you have to say! You really are a waste of space!" Edward stormed off and left me standing there with tears falling down my cheeks. The first time he talks to me is only to confirm what I always thought about myself… a waste of space._

_I could hear his footsteps quicken as he left but that was the last thing that I heard for quite awhile. The sobs took over then and I stayed in the same spot until I could hear no one else in the parking lot. I climbed back into my truck and through my tears I drove home. _

_The bingeing started that morning. I don't remember how long I was hoarding food in my room for. I entered a deep depression. It took Charlie a long time to get me out of it. He even threatened to send me to my mom, which was a worse fate. I spent the days in a trance almost, trying my best to go back to the shadows._

_Edward never spoken to me again about the car but I could hear his comments to his friends, 'I can't believe she did that' or 'What a total waste of space'. The idea of ever having a normal senior year was gone. Graduation couldn't come quick enough and the college, any college, couldn't be far enough away._

* * *

><p>The next morning was a flurry of activity. I was emailing and calling everyone who needed to know all while I was trying to pack. I grabbed every thing that I thought would be appropriate for the next few weeks in Vancouver. It was one of those cities that were always close growing up but I never made it there. I was looking forward to see it, if I got any free time.<p>

I had already started a file on Edward with all the information that Alice had given me the night before. I don't think that I slept much as it took me awhile to program my iPhone with all the information that I needed. I always carried a paper copy in my bags but all the important stuff was in my phone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A quick look at the clock told me it was already 11, and I was running late. I opened the door as I ran back to my room to get my bags.

"I'm coming! Just give me a sec to grab my bags." I picked up my suitcase, carry on and purse. A quick look around my apartment confirmed that I had turned everything off. When I got back to the front door the driver was already back in the car. I locked everything up and went to the car.

I waited in the car when we got to the house that Edward was staying. The driver loaded his bags and then got back into the car. Edward came out about 5 minutes later looking just as delicious as the night before. I had to be a professional (even though my hormones were screaming at me). I just needed to keep my inner sex kitten contained until they realized the truth. Then I wouldn't be around him or his family any longer.

The ride to the airport was uneventful. We talked about the flight, the movie and L.A. It was pretty commonplace conversation. We got our seats in first class and settled in.

"Isabella, do you go by Bella at all?"

"No, my friends usually call me Izzy."

"I knew a Bella in school that's why I asked. So Izzy, have you ever been to Vancouver?" And there was the statement that I was worried about. He remembered me from school but not that it was me. I just had to keep the focus away from my past.

"I've never been to Vancouver but always wanted to go. It looked so gorgeous during the Olympics."

"Well, hopefully we'll get a chance to see more than the set and hotel. I arranged with my agent last night for you to have your own room in the hotel. You might be sharing with one of the other PAs but hopefully it won't be too bad." He turned to me and gave me the thousand-watt smile of his, with just a little smirk for good measure.

"Whatever works is fine with me. I've gone over your call sheets and I'll do your wake up calls instead of the hotel. I don't trust the hotels to be punctual. Are there any other arrangements that you need made when we arrive?" I went straight into work mode. The less talk about me the better.

"No I trust you to know what needs to be done. When we arrive in Vancouver we will want to separate to get to the hotel. I've been tipped off that the papps will be there waiting for me. I'm sure you don't want them linking your to me romantically."

With that he put his ear buds in and we didn't talk much for the flight. The occasional fan would stop by giggling and ask for an autograph but I managed to scare a few of them off since I was in the aisle seat.

The flight was uneventful and as usual the flight crew let Edward and I off first. By the time we got to the end of the gangway, security was waiting for him. The airports had gotten good with making sure the celebrities made it out as quick as possible, mainly for their own benefit. I waited for the bags at the carousel like any other passenger, except I had Edward's bag as well. The papps and Edward were long gone by the time I got to the taxi stand.

I got to our hotel and checked myself in. I already knew which room was Edward's so I took his bag there first. I knocked and waited. After about 2 minutes I knocked again and was rewarded with a 'Just a minute'.

"Who is it?" came his voice from the other side of the door.

"Izzy" I replied. The door slowly opened and I walked in to be greeted with the most incredible sight.

As I rounded the corner of the room, there was Edward in nothing by a towel around his waist. I looked the other way but only after the image was burned in the mind for future reference.

"Sorry about that. I always have to have a shower after a flight. I don't know what it is but that's my habit."

"I'll remember that for next time and give you a bit more time to yourself before I come to your room."

"No, that's fine. I need my bags anyway to get dressed. I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable. I've gotten so used to people seeing me in different stages of undress that I don't even think about it. At first I hated being looked at like a side of beef…"

"Oh…Iwasn'tthinking that all" saying it so fast that you could barely tell the words apart.

Edward let out a big laugh, which was incredible. It put a smile to my face and a blush on my cheeks that was embarrassing.

"I didn't think that about you but casting people and directors. No worries." He was looking at me intensely.

I found it hard to keep his stare. My cheeks were burning red and giving away every naughty thought that I was having of him, especially only dressed in a towel. He started to walk towards me, still not breaking eye contact. I didn't know what to do or say. I hoped he didn't try to kiss me. I only wanted to keep this professional. If this happened 6 years ago I would have been lunging towards him. I didn't know what to do so I stood there like a mannequin just staring at him.

He was only inches from me when he stopped. I inhaled quickly only to be assaulted with the most incredible scent. I couldn't describe it but it was pure sex, pure Edward.

"Izzy, can I have my bag now?"

"Oh my God, I'm soooo sorry." I was so ashamed. There I was standing like an idiot, having schoolgirl fantasies while all he wanted was his bag. I quickly handed him the bag and turned to go.

"I'll go check into my room. Please call me if there is anything else you need. I'm in room 1323 and I've texted you with my number." I couldn't move quick enough to get out of the room.

Once I was down the hall and around a corner I stopped and clumped against the wall. _What the hell were you doing? Do you really want to be treated like some lovesick stocker? You're his PA for Christ's sake. Stop being so stupid. Just professional. Think of him as any young cocky actor._

I found my room and luckily I was the only one there. I unpacked and pick the better of the two beds, just in case I ended up with a roommate. I flicked the through the TV channels for a while until my phone beeped.

**Text from Edward:**

**Izzy, I'm good for the night. I'll see you in the morning.**

It was about 7 at that point so I decided to go looking for a good restaurant and to check out the city a bit. When I got back to my room I put my stuff in order for tomorrow, set my own alarm at a ridiculous 5 am, and then went to bed.

_You can't go back now, the same way you came. Maybe it's not so bad, so let your hair hang down._


	3. Chapter 3:Wake Up

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Sorry I didn't respond to everyone but this week has been a hectic one. Busy weekend coming up so I'm posting early to make sure I do it. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It's a slow build.  
><strong>

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 3: Wake Up**

The next morning dawned very early, too early. The city was shrouded in fog. The sun wouldn't be making an appearance for hours still. It's going to take a while to get used to early call times again. It's been a long time since I've been on set with my client.

As I read through the script and the notes from hair and make up, I knew that it was going to be very early call times for this film. The character was a vampire so to achieve the right look he was going to be very familiar with make up people.

Today's call time was 7:30 so we were being picked up at 6:45. It was now 5:30 am and Edward's wake up call was in an hour. It was totally not fair that all he had to do was stumble out of bed, throw on whatever was lying on the floor and get to the lobby.

I jumped into the shower and completed my beauty regime in record time. The outfit for the day was dark wash jeans, long sleeve shirt, hoodie, rain jacket and stylish but comfortable boots. The call sheet for the day stated that we were on location in a forest for the majority of the day. A quick check of the time made me realize that I had time to get down to the Starbucks around the corner, that I found last night, to fuel up for the day.

Thankfully the Starbucks was opened at 6 am. I feel sorry for the person that drew the short straw to end up with that shift. There is nothing worse than having to be perky while serving tired, groggy people. I was only one of two people in the store at that time and it seemed that the memo about being perky didn't reach this employee, which I was thankful for. I ordered 4 coffees and prepared them into various states of sweet and creamed. Coffee preferences were one of the few areas that I hadn't touched on with either Edward or Alice. Hopefully one of these will work but at this time in the morning anything works for me.

I was never a big coffee person before this career but I so rarely got time to get meals during the day that coffee just kept me going. I would try and eat the best I could at dinner or when I got home. After losing 50 pounds I was determined to not fall into the fast food diet again. I was now addicted to excise when stressed instead of food. If I didn't get a run in during the day I was a bitch to deal with within a few days.

On my way back to the hotel I gave Edward is wake up call.

"Hello." How the hell can someone sound sexy at that time in the morning being woken up?

"Good Morning Edward. It's 6:30 am. You have 15 minutes to be in the lobby."

"See you then, beautiful." Is it really possible to be flirting at this time of the morning? I don't know if I was going to last in this job long. Between him and who I was, I just didn't know. I thought that I wouldn't get so annoyed with his perfect persona. That was who he was in high school but I was hoping that some of that had slipped by now. I was really hoping that someone had knocked him down a peg or two.

At exactly 6:44 a rather large man entered the lobby of the hotel. As we were the only two, other than the staff, we acknowledged each other. Just then the elevator doors opened and out came Edward. The butterflies in my stomach started as soon as we made eye contact.

He looked liked he'd just had the best sex of his life, and I was so jealous that it wasn't with me. He was wearing low-slung jeans, a tight fitting turtleneck with a leather jacket over top. His walk was confident and sexy with just a little smirk on his face. I'm sure my eyes were wide open as well as my mouth.

"Mr. Cullen, my name is TC and I'll be your driver for the production." He put is large hand out for Edward to shake. I quickly composed myself and made sure that I hadn't let the coffee tray slip.

"Pleasure to meet you TC. This is Izzy Dwyer, my assistant. She'll be coming with us most days to set. Izzy, please tell me one of those cups is for me." Edward was staring longingly at the cups. Obviously he wasn't much of a morning person either but he sure looked ready to me.

I went over the choices and he took the full cream and sugar one, which I filed away for tomorrow morning. I offered TC one of the others. He was very happy with that. It looks like no one in our little party was a morning people.

We loaded into a SUV with tinted windows parked out front. Edward climbed into the back and I sat next to TC. During the half hour trip to the set we talked about the other cast members and their call times. It seemed that Edward was the only one at the moment that had to be there at such an early time. I don't know why I was grumbling so much because I hated night shoots even more and I didn't even have to perform.

After a beautiful drive through a forest, we ended up at the set. The circus of trailers was all set up. The wardrobe, hair and make up, set design, AD, director, grips and camera trailers were all buzzing with activity. The only star trailer with a light on was Edward's. A constant flow of people from the circus to the set was starting, with most people stopping by the catering truck for breakfast first.

The second assistant director, Grant, met us at the vehicle. He quickly led Edward and I to the make up trailer. Once Edward was in the chair, Grant took me to Edward's trailer to get settled in. Grant was nice enough to have a walkie set up for me so I could keep track of the activity on set. I was set to the ADs channel so I would know when Edward was traveling to and from set.

After dropping my non-essential stuff, I made a quick beeline to the catering truck to get Edward's breakfast. I'd let Grant know that I would look after Edward's needs while here so the other A.D.s didn't get pulled in too many directions. I got Edward's breakfast order, and realized that there had to be a fan behind the counter today. I've never seen this much effort and presentation put into a breakfast burrito. I grabbed him another coffee, some juice and a fruit cup.

Knocking on the make up trailer door I was greeted by an older man who was about to shut the door in my face until Edward looked over.

"Hey Izzy. Is that for me? You are sooo much better than Alice. Thanks so much." He gave me the smile that made his fans swoon. It took a lot of effort to not let my knees buckle with that much dazzle.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No, I'm good for now. I'll see you on set later though, right?" His voice made me sure that he wanted me on set. It would be nice to watch him for a while. I really wanted to see if the Edward of my memory was the same one sitting in front of me.

"Of course." I left the trailer and headed back to his to get some work done before shooting began.

The rest of the day was the same as it is on any film set. I fell back into the routine of things quickly, and found it interesting being able to watch Edward from a distance. The way he treated everyone from the director to the PAs was something new. I was beginning to wonder if my dislike of Edward was because of his cocky attitude at school or my own lack of self-confidence.

* * *

><p><em>After a month of trying my absolute best to avoid Edward after the car incident I seemed to be constantly near him. My class schedule didn't change but every time I left a class or got to the cafeteria, Edward was there. He was on his own or with his friends. Rosalie and Alice were still in school with us but they had their own group of friends. He always fell into any group with ease and confidence. <em>

_One afternoon something really strange happened. I was the last one out of the gym, as usual. I hated changing in front of the other girls so I would hide in the bathroom until most of the girls were already gone. Gym was the only class that I didn't have an A in. Maybe the fact that I couldn't run the track without heaving up a lung was the problem. _

_As I came out of the change room and rounded the corner I had to stop dead in my tracks. There was Edward with my best friend, Angela. I didn't have the nerve to confront them so I stepped back and eaves dropped on their conversation._

_I knew Angela was crying because I could hear the deep sobs coming from her. It was so rare for Angela to be emotional that the fact that Edward was comforting her was secondary. _

"_It's okay. Angela, right? He's a total loser anyway and you just need to keep your distance." Edward said while he was patting her arm._

"_I-I-I just d-don't u-u-understand. I-I was just standing here waiting for my friend. W-w-why would he do that? I don't even know him." She was holding her left arm._

"_Do you want to check to see if the nurse is still here?_

"_No. I'll just wait for Bella and then go home but thanks Edward"_

_At that point I stepped out from my hiding place and tried to look casual. I feigned surprise at seeing Angela with Edward._

"_Ang, what happened?"_

"_I'll go now. I hope it gets better and don't let him get to you. He's just a jerk." With that Edward turned and started to go down the hall in the opposite direction._

"_What were you doing with Edward Cullen?" Angela had been my confidant for so many years that she was well aware of all my ups and downs with Edward. She didn't understand my dislike of him but definitely knew about the physical reaction that he brought out in me. _

"_He was just checking on me. Some idiot slammed right into me as he was coming out of the change rooms. He hit me so hard that my arm smacked against the doorframe. Edward saw what happened and was just checking on me. I don't know why you have such a hate on for him." She started to walk out of the building._

_That night with the lights our in my bedroom I reran what had happened today with Angela. Maybe I was wrong about Edward. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I had made him out to be. He still wouldn't notice me or even know my name but that didn't make him a bad person just like everyone else._

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days we set up a routine of wake ups, hot coffee, chats with TC, and me getting to know everyone in the circus on a first name basis. I'd learned early on as a PA to make friends with the people on the lower rungs of the production ladder.<p>

They usually worked the hardest but were the most loyal, especially when it came to the stars that were nice to them. The best stars usually had personal assistants that were just as accommodating. Attitude went a long way in the industry. For the actors it was looks, talent and box office. For the rest of the crew it was who you knew and how well you worked. Occasionally I would hang out on set and watch him work. He didn't mind me being there but he rarely asked me for anything.

I spent a good deal of time after lunch catching up on emails, phone calls and coordinating Edward's schedule. The transition between Alice and I was almost seamless. I spent a good deal of time communicating with Alice about schedules, contacts, up coming projects or publicity tours, as well as some of Edward's preferences. She was a wealth of knowledge that made my life easier.

I noticed a tread that Edward was a man with simple tastes. He didn't want the expense products or fancy restaurants. I made sure that the craft cart had some of his favourites, M&Ms and chocolate covered pretzels. Sherry, the craft lady, even gave me a heads up about the best place to get the pretzels. TC showed me the closest Bernard Challebaut shop to the hotel so I could stock up. Edward kept grumbling about loving them too much but from what I saw on set he was burning it quickly. His body was definitely not showing anything but perfection.

I wasn't the only one watching Edward on set. Most of the women who were there couldn't keep their eyes off of him. He was never conceited about the attention or seeking it.

At the end of the shoot on Friday, TC drove us back to the hotel. Edward had the weekend off so I was looking forward to some down time. I was in need of some me time to try and get caught up on my life. I hadn't spoken to my dad or Angela since I took this job. They knew I was on a new job but they didn't know the particulars.

I knew that dad would not approve of me working for Edward. He was well aware of the issues that I had in high school. He still blamed himself for not being there more for me. The idea of having a Cullen in my present and future was certainly not what my dad would want for me.

Angela, on the other hand, would probably squeal with delight just at the mention of Edward. Angela had followed his career from the beginning, and would consider herself one of his biggest fans even though she was outside his normal fan demographic.

Just as I was wondering who to call first Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"So Izzy where do you want to go tonight? I need to let off some steam. Hey TC what's a good place for some live music and good food around here?"

"I would suggest either the Yaletown or the Republic. Just give me a call and I'll get you in without any problems." TC pulled the car to the curb. I jumped out and TC was there at Edward's door. I went in front of Edward, especially when I realized that there were a few fans out front waiting.

Once we were in the elevator, he gave my arm a little nudge. "So which club do you want to go to?"

"Uh, either one is fine with me. You really don't have to take me with you" I said as I stared at the numbers going up.

"Why would I turn down a night out with a beautiful woman?" The elevator doors opened and we stepped out. "I'll call TC and make the arrangements. I'll see you in about 2 hours."

As I opened the door to my room I realized that this was the beginning of the end or the start of a new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next a night on the town. Will Bella (Izzy) let her guard down or will Edward prove Bella right about keeping her distance? Let me know what you think. Have a great weekend.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Boots of Danger

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I've tried my hand at an Edward POV so please let me know what you think. I might have to change my rating to M soon because of where this is taking me.**

**SM owns it all. I just enjoy twisting it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 4: Boots of Danger**

**EPOV**

I stepped into my suite and immediately text TC. I was so glad that Izzy had agreed to come out with me tonight. I know that some personal assistants don't do the social thing but I really wanted to get to know her more.

Her beautiful brown hair, but brown was too simple. There were flecks of auburn, bronze and blonde, especially when the sun hit it just right. Those deep brown eyes that crinkled up when she smiled. What her body did to me as well! I've never spent so much time just watching a girl before. Even with all the physical perfection there was something else to Izzy.

She was so caring and happy. I know that I've never been so taken care of before. Alice would kill me if she heard me. Izzy learned the name of the crew and cast within 2 days, and made it feel that we were part of the team and not just parachuting in. Even with all of this she just made me feel… more. Every time she was on set I would try to catch her eye. It was absolutely adorable how she would jump up and do the eye check to see if I needed anything. Some times I only needed to look into her eyes.

After the second day I sent Alice a quick text thanking her for Izzy. Of course Alice text back that it was perfect and destiny. I sure hope it is because in two days Izzy had made a big impression on my life and me.

I shed my clothes from the morning and jumped into the shower. I even debated over what cologne to wear tonight. The choice of outfit took about ½ hour. I haven't spent this much time on my clothes since high school. I settled on black tight jeans, a black graphic T and an over shirt. There was just something about Izzy that made me feel like I did in high school again. When I finally had deemed myself ready I checked the clock only to see that I had 20 minutes left. I made myself a drink and decided that I should catch up on some of my emails.

I went through a few that were work related but thankfully, Izzy had already dealt with these. I had one from Emmett that was unusual.

**Ed,**

**Mom and Dad's 30th anniversary is in about 2 weeks. Can you make it back to Forks for the weekend to surprise them? The rest of us are already booked. Let me know and don't wuss out.**

**Em**

**Bring Izzy too. That girl is great!**

I thought about sending Izzy an email but decided that I'd talk to her tonight. I didn't want her to feel like she had to because of our business relationship. I really wanted her to meet Mom and Dad because I had a feeling that she was going to be around for quite a while. Mom would get a kick out of the fact that I had a relationship with a woman that wasn't sexual, not that I wouldn't enjoy that with Izzy. My mind drifted for a bit with that notion.

A glance at the clock let me know it was time to go. I grabbed my phone and leather jacket, and out the door I went. Izzy's room was just down the hall and around the corner. Close enough but just far enough that we wouldn't hear each other if we had "guests" for the night. A quick rap on the door and Izzy was there.

She opened the door and I was actually tongue-tied. She was incredible in her outfit, and the smell of her was making my stomach do strange things, in a good way. Izzy's hair was down and extra wavy tonight. She was wearing an electric blue wrap shirt that showed off her chest perfectly. Her black skirt was short but flirty, and the outfit was topped off with thigh high boots. Thankfully TC had arranged some security for us because I didn't want anyone else walking out of the bar with her tonight. She was mine tonight.

"Hey, I hope this is appropriate. You didn't tell me where we were going to I wasn't sure." Izzy smoothed down her skirt and took a quick look at herself again. When she looked back up at me it was obviously that she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, uh…you look great. You look just perfect for a night out. Let's go and blow off some steam and see what Vancouver offers." I offered her my arm. Mom would be pleased. She hesitated for just a moment before she took it.

"So where are we off to?"

"TC arranged something for us at the Republic. There's a car waiting for us, I think."

Our ride to the lobby was silent. I would glance at her and she would quickly look away, like I'd caught her looking. There was definitely something going on here. The car was waiting and the drive to the club was quiet. Both of us looked out the windows when we weren't trying to look at each other.

At the club, the driver pulled around back where there were two guys waiting. We got out and the two bouncers escorted us into the club. I was getting used to the additional people but I really wished that I could take a girl out without the entourage, even though technically Izzy was part of my entourage. This could get dicey if I wasn't careful.

We got our table and our waitress was waiting for us. We ordered some food and a couple drinks. The banquet was roomy so we weren't too close to each other. The music was loud so it made it difficult to hear each other. I slid closer to her but still kept a distance. We enjoyed our drinks and food, the music was good and no one was really bothering us. After a while, word of my being in the club got out so more people were coming around the table. I signed some autographs and took some photos with people. As each person came by Izzy moved further away from me.

When she got up to go to the washroom, I had a quick word with our bouncer to try and keep the fans away for a while. I made sure one was ghosting Izzy to the washroom and back. I know how some fans can get with women who are with me.

When Izzy got back I went to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just need another drink." She smiled and blushed a bit. That was the best thing I'd seen since she opened her room door. I sat next to her again, and ordered another round for us.

Just then I noticed that there were a few of the cast and crew from the film here trying to talk to us. I nodded to the bouncers to let them pass, and we all squeezed around the table. Izzy and I were pushed very close to each other. To make room I had to put my arm around the back of her. She was so close that I could feel as she took her breaths, and they were speeding up.

As the conversations continued around us, I kept looking down to Izzy's eyes to make sure she was still doing okay. She would nod quickly and look across the table to someone else. I couldn't read if she was just shy, not interested or just being professional.

Another round of drinks came and the evening for the two of us turned into a large group of people. It was difficult to talk to Izzy but I was definitely enjoying the closeness in the booth. The band came on and they were good, some Canadian indie band, Toyko Police Club. I started to drum my fingers on the back of the booth, and soon I was tapping Izzy while I was at it. She turned to me, looking into my eyes and gave me a slow smile that turned me on so much. I could tell that the atmosphere was getting much more relaxed and I was thankful for that.

Izzy lightly touched my hand that was on the table '_Do you want anything?'_ she mouthed to me. There were so many responses to that question. _Yes I want you in my bed. Yes I want to take you to my parent's house. Yes I want to do a number of things to you that are very unprofessional._ Instead I just shook my head. She motioned to get up to leave the booth. I caught the eye of one of the bouncers to make sure she was taken care of.

After Izzy left another girl from the crew slid into her spot. I tried to make polite conversation but I was too concerned with Izzy's whereabouts. Another round of drinks arrived and some more food, people were coming and going from the booth. It was taking too long for Izzy to get back. I signaled the other bouncer and asked him to check with his buddy.

"Mr. Cullen, it seems that we have a situation. Derek followed Ms. Dwyer to the bathroom but she hasn't come out yet. Do you want us to get one of our servers to check on her?

"Yes, immediately" I almost screamed. I couldn't imagine what could be happening in the washroom for this long. I got up to get out of the booth. I made my way to leave the VIP area to go check on her when suddenly the bouncer put his hand on my arm to get my attention.

"It seems that Ms. Dwyer was having some problems with some of the other patrons in the bathroom. What would you like us to do?"

"Get her out of there and we are leaving immediately." I grabbed Izzy and my jacket from the booth and followed the bouncer out. It was a lot harder getting out than in because of the number of people who now knew that I was there. By the time they got me to the back entrance and to the car I was pissed. Izzy was already in the car and ready to rip a strip off of someone.

"I can't believe what idiots some of those bitches were. I only wanted to use the bathroom not give them a blow by blow of your life while cornered and harassed." She was talking so fast that it was difficult to understand it all. The blood was pumping to her cheeks and her hair was slightly messed up. All I could think of was that this was how she looked after sex. This professional relationship wasn't going to last long if all I wanted to do was sleep with her. I had to stop these thoughts and concentrate a bit more.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy. You're all right though?" I reached to touch her face but pulled my hand back slowly. "I don't usually have to deal with them like that but I know that Alice and Rose have had some problems. Let's get back to the hotel so you can relax." I lightly touched her hand and felt a shock from it.

Her breathing started to calm down and the car ride back was quiet and quick. We got into the lobby quickly and into the elevator. Izzy was checking her iPhone during the ride up. There were a number of emails and texts that needed her attention. There was no way I was going to mess up this arrangement just for some moments in bed. They would be glorious moments but I needed Izzy in my life more as an assistant that another one night stand.

When we got to our floor, I walked Izzy to her room. "I hope that the night wasn't a total write off for you?" I asked as she was hunting for her key in her purse.

"Not at all, Edward. I really enjoyed spending some time with the crew off the set. They're a great group of people. I think this is going to be an easy production, as least from my side." She turned quickly and opened her door. "Good night, Edward. Please call me tomorrow when you need me. Sleep well."

With that she closed the door on me and I was left there wondering what the hell happened. I know that not every girl was going to be falling all over me but I thought that she might have enjoyed my company just a little bit. Just have to keep it professional. I grumbled to myself the entire time back to my room. I got in and made myself another drink to calm down. Sitting there flipping through the channels I remembered that I forgot to ask her about Forks. I grabbed my phone and sent her a quick text.

**Izzy,**

**I need travel arrangements for the 19th. I need to get to Forks for a party. Please arrange flight and car, and include yourself if you want. The fam would like to see u.**

**E**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

What the hell was I thinking when I said I'd go out with Edward. I should have known that the night would end badly. At least I didn't end up in his bed because as soon as he showed up that was all I could think about. He smelt so good and looked even better. I know that I won't make it beyond a month, if only because I won't be able to keep it professional.

The way his eyes smoldered was just too much. I couldn't keep eye contact for long at all or I would end up staring at him all night and end up being one of those stalkers from the bathroom. I swear those girls were waiting of me to go to the bathroom. The gang of them came in right after me. Thankfully they let me do my business first before they descended on me. I really should have gone to the VIP one but I needed to get some distance from Edward. When he had his arm around me I felt like I was going to instanteously combust.

I stripped out of my outfit, which might have been too much but I loved it so much. I needed a little bit of confidence for the night and it did its job. I filled the bath with hot water and a bath bomb. I really needed to soak and think. Was I going to continue with this…yes. Was I going to keep it strictly professional…yes. Was I going to dream of Edward…yes. Was I going to need a lot of cold showers…yes.

I let the water go cold before I got out. I finished up my beauty routine and got into my coziest pajamas before I checked my phone for messages. I nearly dropped the phone when I read Edward's text, Forks!

The idea of going to Forks with him and his family was just too much. I was enjoying this job and didn't want it to end this quick. There was no way we could be in Forks and the connection not be made. What would Edward think? What would Alice and the rest of his family say? That would be too humiliating. He didn't absolutely need me but he wanted me to come. What excuse could I make?

On the other hand, how could I pass up on the opportunity to go and visit my dad? I hadn't seen him for almost two years. The guilt of being that close and not visiting would be too much. Angela and Ben are still there, and I would love to visit them too. There has to be a way to see my family and friends while keeping a low profile with Edward and his family.

I decided to make the arrangements for Edward and I. I had almost 2 weeks to figure out how I was going to pull this off. Who knows, maybe in two weeks I won't have a job still. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to control my thoughts and actions around Edward and the sparks between us. So much can happen in 2 weeks so I'll take the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I love all reviews, good and bad.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sunday Girl

**I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews. The number of people following this story is just incredible to me. Here is my post Halloween treat, a full chapter 3 days early. A really big thanks to my new Beta, Momma Laura, the grammar Queen.**

**SM owns Twilight. I just like to play with it. A trip to Forks will happen soon, just a little bit of drama before that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 5: Sunday Girl**

**BPOV**

Sunday morning dawned with the promise of a beautiful sunny day in Vancouver. I checked to see if Edward had sent me any more texts through the night. All was quiet on the Edward front.

I rolled out of bed and placed an order with room service for some coffee, fresh fruit, a toasted bagel, and some orange juice. I was hoping that the day would be relaxing. I needed time to think and figure out how to get through the Forks trip. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, I sent Edward a quick text.

**Please let me know if you need anything. I'm heading out of the hotel for a bit. Trip is booked.**

During the last few days, I had looked over the map and talked to some of the crew regarding places to see in Vancouver. I had planned to go to Granville Island and check out the market and shops. I know that it's a tourist thing to do, but that's what I am today. Just as I was getting my coat and purse, my phone chirped at me.

**Come see me before you leave.**

I knocked slowly on Edward's door. I wasn't sure how to react to him today. We had a good night last night. If it weren't for the whole PA thing, I would have considered it a good first date, but I knew that it wasn't. No matter how much I may or may not have wanted it, dating Edward wasn't going to happen. I was not in his league, regardless of the sparks that flew. High school taught me some hard lessons about what circles to run in, and I was now very comfortable in my own circle. I'd dated guys in L.A. and had a decent, if not small, circle of friends.

Edward answered the door in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was all messy and gorgeous. "Hey, Izzy. Thanks for stopping by. Would you mind some company today? I promise to do my best not to draw attention. I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last night, but I have to get out and enjoy the day." He looked down with a sheepish grin, like a little kid asking his parents for permission to do something.

"Yeah, not a problem. I'm just walking over to Granville to check out the market. How 'bout I meet you downstairs in 15 minutes. I'll go get the coffees." I smiled and waved as I started to walk down the hall. Edward just smiled and closed the door.

Half-hour later, we were walking down to Granville just chatting about anything and everything. I was doing my best to keep the conversation focused on him. He was telling me all about his family and friends, mainly his family.

"Em and Alice are the best friends that I have. When this whole acting thing took off, I relied on them the most. So many people began to get really phony. I'm sure you've heard this all before, but you really start to question who wants to know you for you, and who wants to know you for what you can do for them. You're kind of the first non-family person that I've really talked to in a while. Thanks, Izzy."

"Thanks for what? I'm just doing my job." I looked at him after I said that, and I caught a quick look of hurt. He really did want me to be a friend as well as his PA. "Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy getting to know you, and I'm glad that you feel comfortable with me. It makes our relationship so much easier. I just don't want to cross any lines." I quickened the pace then, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

At Granville Island, we enjoyed looking around all the shops and farmer market stalls. We picked up some microbrew beer and treats. The shops were great, and I even bought some stuff for Dad and Angela to take to Forks in a couple of weeks. The mood softened, and we got back to the easy banter that we enjoyed last night. We stopped for lunch and a couple of beers. We had so much fun just people watching and making comments. We had each other breaking up in laughter as we put words in the mouths of other people.

The walk back to the hotel in the late afternoon was wonderful. I'd forgotten that he was my boss. We were like two friends just enjoying an incredible day out, and thankfully, no one noticed Edward the entire day. I could see Edward relax and just take in the day without having to be "on" for fans. I was reminded of the Edward that I knew in high school. Was he always this nice of a guy, or was I just so caught up in my own self-pity that I never noticed it?

I did a quick check of my emails in the elevator on our way up to our rooms.

**Please advise Edward that Tanya Denali is arriving this evening to begin shooting in town.**

**Garrett**

I didn't recognize the name or the connection to Edward, or I might have been a little upset by this news. "Edward, Tanya Denali is in town tonight for another movie shoot." Edward stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hall. I stopped and looked back to see what was wrong.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He walked to his room very stiffly. "Good night, Izzy," he said, as he closed the door.

I was definitely going to ask Alice about this one. There was more to this situation, and I wanted to know how to deal with this Tanya. When I got back to my room, I emailed Alice to see if there was any information she could give me regarding Tanya.

I also sent an email to Dad and Angela to let them know that I would be in town in a couple of weeks, just for the Sunday of the weekend. I made up some excuse about traveling through town and only had one day in Forks. I figured that if they weren't expecting me for the whole weekend, then I wouldn't run into them on the Saturday. I would tell Edward that I needed to go into Seattle to meet with an old friend for the Sunday, so I would be covered.

There were so many memories in Forks. Unfortunately, most of them were tainted with pain, the emotional kind.

* * *

><p><em>They were at it again. I was hiding under the covers in my bedroom trying really hard not to hear them. It had been like this for many months now, and it was only getting worse.<em>

"_Charlie, I can't stand it here anymore. You know I never wanted to stay in this stupid town. I'm leaving for good this time."_

"_Renee, what about Bella?"_

"_You can have her, Charlie. She needs you more than she needs me. You two are like peas in a pod, and I just don't fit into it anymore."_

_The front door slammed, the car started, and it left the gravel driveway quickly. I could hear Dad slamming things in the kitchen. I crept out of bed and down the stairs. I quietly walked into the kitchen to find my Dad with his head down on the kitchen table. His back was rising and falling as the sobs came from his body. I reached for his hand and sat with him until we fell asleep at the table._

_Over the following weeks and months, our house became an emotional wasteland. We didn't talk. We only moved through the house like zombies, and we went through our daily routine like nothing was wrong. I started to fill the void with food. From the age of 8, food became my constant friend and enemy. _

_The whole town knew about the situation. That was always the biggest problem with a small town. The ladies would drop off meals for Dad and me. Some of them would offer to help Dad with looking after me when he was on night shifts. For one of those nights, Esme Cullen asked if I would like to have a sleepover with her daughter, Alice. Dad thought that it would be good for me to get out of the house and spend some time with kids my own age. _

_The day before the sleepover, at school I heard Edward Cullen talking to his older brother. "Why does Mom have to bring home another charity case? She just can't leave stuff alone, can she?"_

"_Hey Eddie, it's just one night, and we won't see her much. She'll be with Alice, I'm sure. She's not that bad." Emmett walked into the cafeteria. Edward followed him and was mumbling to himself._

_After school, I called Dad and faked being sick. He wasn't pleased, but he understood that I wouldn't want to be at a strange house if I was sick. I begged him to let me stay home, and he did. I never had to set foot in the Cullen house._

_That was the start of me hiding in the shadows and my love/hate relationship with the Cullens._

* * *

><p>Just before I went out for dinner, I got a reply from Alice. I read it over once and had to read it again. Edward's reaction was making a lot more sense to me now. I was in for a world of pain this week if I couldn't keep her away from him. I read the email again just to make sure I was getting this right.<p>

**Izzy,**

**You have to keep that woman away from Edward. She's a demon! She took his heart and stomped on it. He was totally head over heels for her, and then she left him high and dry. Please do your best, Izzy, for my brother's sake.**

**Alice**

I went out of the hotel for dinner. As I sat at the booth eating, I was doing research on Tanya Denali. She was a B grade actress whose star rose when she hooked up with Edward. She landed a couple of bigger movies then moved on from him. From some of the gossip sites, there were a lot of problems on sets from her diva-like behavior. Her star was falling lately because of her antics, so I'm not surprised that she was trying to reconnect with Edward.

I checked with Edward to see if he wanted me to bring him some dinner. I didn't get a text back, so I just returned to my room for the night. I had to check with his publicist about some things. The call time was early again the next day, so I turned the lights out early. My mind wasn't ready to sleep, though; it kept racing about Edward.

I didn't know what to think about how well we were getting along. I needed to rethink my opinions about the Cullens and how I behaved in school. My therapist was always asking me to look at situations as a third person to try to get perspective. I internalized things way too much, and I just needed to take it and move forward. I knew that the relationship with Edward was going to be a tough one. I was just going to take this ride for as long as I could.

When I woke up the next morning, I was so hoping that the drama would just disappear. The look in Edward's eyes when he got into the SUV told me that the drama was just starting. I didn't know how to react to the situation, because our relationship was changing. I wasn't sure how far into the friend realm we had stepped. I held my breath and let him guide me. His smile was dazzling, but reserved. I could tell by how he held himself that he was dealing with a lot this morning.

When we got to set, he put his game face on, and I was amazed at how easily he did that. Obviously he wasn't about to let anyone see the other side of his life at the moment. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that he was willing to let me see the real person and not just the persona.

"Hey, have a good day, and deal with all the rest." I lightly touched his arm and smiled at him before he went to makeup.

"Thanks, Izzy. We'll talk more tonight." He gave me the smile that touched his eyes. My stomach started to flutter as the blush rose into my cheeks. I must have looked like a complete idiot.

Our normal morning routine started with one exception. I hunted Grant down to make sure that the set was closed. I mentioned to him that we really needed the set to be closed to all, not just to fans and photographers.

"Iz, I heard from a friend that Tanya is in town, so security already knows." Grant had a quick chuckle as he looked at my face. I swear I could have caught flies with how wide I'd opened my mouth.

"How the hell did you know about the situation?"

"The community here is pretty small, so we know the gossip and the truth. My friend is an A.D on her set, and she's already raising shit. Most of the crew is already on edge around her, and she doesn't get there until this afternoon." He gave me a quick pat on the arm. "Don't worry, Izzy. We all have your backs,so don't you and Edward worry." A quick squawk over his headset let me know that our conversation was over.

The rest of the day on set was normal. Edward and I would make eye contact and smile at the same time. I felt like it was my first crush. It just felt so good to be around him. How the hell did I have it so wrong for so long?

At the end of the day, both of us were exhausted. On the drive back to the hotel, Edward touched my hand lightly to get my attention. "I want to talk when we get back. I think you need to know what's going on."

I smiled, nodded, and started to look forward to some alone time with him. The line between us was fading quicker and quicker. I turned to look at him just as he was looking towards me. His beautiful green eyes held mine longer that normal, but I just couldn't look away. The warmth in my stomach was spreading to other, lower areas. As we got out of the van, he took my hand as we walked into the lobby. I was lost in my own thoughts, so I didn't notice when TC stopped in front of us.

Edward stopped in front of me and dropped my hand.

"Tanya?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy. I have to increase the angst before we get to Forks. As always I love your reviews and I do my best to answer them.<strong>

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Close to Me

**I want to thank everyone for your reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I didn't respond to everyone, but they were definitely appreciated and loved. With my husband being out of town, I was hoping to have more time to write but it was the opposite. This chapter is a little later than normal, but I did post an extra chapter this week so please don't kill me.**

**Big thanks to Momma Laura for cleaning up all my grammar mistakes. **

**SM owns Twilight. I just own this little twisted story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 6: Close to Me**

**EPOV**

This had to be one of the best days ever. I don't know what changed between Izzy and me, but something did. As we stepped out of the car and into the lobby, the whole Tanya situation was starting to fade. That was until she was standing between the elevator and us.

I dropped Izzy's hand and stood in front of her. I wanted to protect her from Tanya. It was instinctual. There was something about Izzy that made me want to go all caveman on her.

"Tanya."

"Eddie. I'm so glad that I ran into you." The sentence and the smile were so fake. She stepped forward and went to grab my hand. When we were together, she was good at snowballing me with her pretenses. Until a few days ago, I probably still would have bought it, but now I knew that I could get and deserved better.

I took a step back and took Izzy's hand again. Tanya's eyes flashed to my hand and then up to Izzy's face. The smile that stretched across her face was dangerous. I'd seen it before when fans got too close, and she got territorial.

"I wish I could say the same, but I can't." With TC's help, I managed to get around her with Izzy still in tow. I looked back to Izzy and gave her a smile of reassurance.

"Eddie, don't be like that. Can I come to your room to talk? I've really missed you, and this is a great opportunity to reconnect." Tanya got into the elevator with us. At that point, I was so thankful that TC had followed us into the hotel.

That was the longest elevator ride in my life. Izzy was still beside me, but she had dropped my hand. I hated the loss of her hand. I could almost feel her pulling away from all the drama and me. I know that this was not what she had signed up for, but I couldn't lose her. I was beginning to feel a connection with her that I had never felt before.

Tanya slid up to my side when she saw that Izzy had pulled away from me. "I know that we have a lot to talk through, so I hope you'll let me. It's been so long since I saw you last, and so much has changed with me."

When the elevator doors opened, TC followed Tanya and me to the right. I looked back to see that Izzy had gone the other direction, even though it was further to her room from there. I let out a huge sign, and resigned myself to the fact that I had to talk with Tanya about the situation. She wasn't going to leave until I grew a backbone and kicked her to the curb.

"Edward, do you need me anymore for the night?" TC asked, as I opened the door to my room.

"Nah, TC. I'm okay. Could you just go check on Izzy before you leave?"

"Sure, no problem. Have a good one, and I'll see in the morning." TC walked down the hallway to Izzy's room. I would check with her later, once I got rid of Tanya.

When I entered the room, Tanya was already settled onto the couch. She was kicking off her shoes and looked like she was staying for a while. I went to my bedroom to catch my breath and put my coat and shoes away.

"So Tanya, what the hell do you want from me? Does your career need some good publicity? Is that why you've come looking for me again?"

"Eddie, don't be so harsh. I know that I treated you badly when we broke up, but I still love you. I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. I know that you haven't been dating since me, so I was hoping that we could give it another chance." She stood up and was moving towards me. She put on her best seduction face, the one that usually got to me when we dated. "I've missed you so much. There is no one better for me than you are. I tried to date after we split, but I just couldn't find anyone as good as you. All the other guys were just jerks to me. My friends think that I was an idiot to leave you."

I couldn't disagree with her. My family figured it was the best thing that ever happened. I moved away from her. The closer she came to me, the further I moved away. There was something repulsive about her now. Emmett told me she was the best piece of ass ever when we were dating, and then he told me the truth afterward. Alice never liked her from the beginning, so I should have known then, but I was blinded by the package and not the contents.

"You know Tan, if you had come to me a couple of months ago, I might have bought what you're selling me, but not now." I moved closer to the door so she might get the hint about leaving.

"So, is this about that girl you were with in the lobby? The one that ditched you pretty quick when I got there? I can't believe that you would turn to her when you could have me." Her voice became more vicious as her tirade continued. "She's just a mouse compared to me. There is no way that she could keep you satisfied. I know you, Eddie, and she just isn't up to the task."

"Tanya, you can leave now. I'm done with you and your manipulations. You had me believe that you loved me once, but not know. I've seen your true side, and I don't like it. Get out!" I held the door open. She quickly slipped her shoes back on and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Edward, you're going to regret doing this to me. You and your little mouse will be very sorry." She stomped out of the room, and I slammed the door behind her. I moved over to the couch and fell onto it. By the time I calmed down, it was 10 pm, so I sent a quick text to Izzy.

**I hope you're okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night.**

**E.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was speechless when Tanya showed up at the hotel. I couldn't believe she was this bold. When I took a hard look at her, I totally understood why Edward wanted her. She was gorgeous, even more so than her pictures. Incredible strawberry blonde hair, statuesque, well put together with beautiful skin and eyes, this was Tanya, the total opposite from me.

My self-esteem was taking a big hit until Edward stepped in front of me, still holding my hand. He still wanted me with him, so maybe the situation wasn't all that bad. That was until all my old insecurities came rushing back in the elevator. I just couldn't let myself get my hopes up. This was the guy that I had longed for all through high school, only to be disappointed in senior year. Not that I really had a chance back then, but here I was with him now in an elevator with his ex, and she was so much more than me. I tuned the two of them out and just watched the numbers go up.

When the doors opened, I just walked in the opposite direction. I didn't want to see or think about the two of them reconnecting. From his reaction to just her name, I had no idea what would happen now. I took a quick look back at them, only to see that they were just walking away without a backward glance.

By the time I got to my room, I could barely see through the tears that were starting. What the hell was I thinking, dreaming of a relationship with Edward? He was a big Hollywood star, and deep down, I was still fat, insecure Bella Swan. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I stumbled towards the door.

"Izzy, it's TC. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, TC. Is Edward in his room now?"

"Yeah…with Tanya. I'll see you tomorrow." I could hear him going down the hallway. I slumped down on the door, and the tears started to come again.

In the past 5 years, I have never eaten as much junk food as I did that night. By the time my phone beeped with a text from Edward, I was in a deep sugar coma. When I read the text, my stomach gave a huge lurch. I ran to the bathroom and was sick for a good hour, it seemed. My thoughts were everywhere. I couldn't think straight anymore. I had to talk to someone about the situation. I didn't know to whom to turn to though. Angela was my normal confidant, but she didn't know with whom I was working with, and I'm sure she would just be all 'Go and get your man'.

I finally decided to text Alice. I had never been close to her, but she was good to me when I needed her help before.

**I need a little help. Can you call me?**

**Izzy**

About 20 minutes later, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Izzy, what's up?" Alice was her usual bubbly self.

"Tanya showed up at the hotel tonight. She followed Edward to his room, and I don't know what to do." My voice cracked a little with the last statement, because I could feel the tears starting again. _What am I, 14 again?_

"Oh my God, she didn't. What did Edward say to her?"

"I tried hard not to listen to their conversation. I sensed that they wanted alone time. Edward actually didn't say much at all, she did all the talking." I was trying hard to remember what he might have said.

"How are you doing with it?" Alice waited for my response. And waited. "Izzy, I know something is going on, because I've talked with Edward. I can tell by his voice when we talk, that you have gone past the usual work relationship. He considers you a good friend. I knew that you would be good for him."

"Alice, I don't know what to think. He took her back to his room, but I just got a text from him checking up on me. We're only friends, but with me being his PA and a woman, I'm not sure how much I should blur the line between us. I really shouldn't be talking to you about this. I just didn't know who else to call. I really should go. I'm sorry, Alice." With that I hung up. I know how rude that was but I didn't want to hear how close Edward was getting to me, and I still didn't know if I wanted that to happen.

I drank a big glass of water, took some Advil, and went to bed. Things would look a lot different in the morning. I might find out what Edward had decided about Tanya then.

When I woke up in the morning, my eyes were bloodshot, and I felt horrible. Definitely a sugar coma hangover. Just before 6 am, I heard a knock on my door. It was very light, and I would not have heard it, if I wasn't getting ready to go and get our coffees. I opened the door to see Edward there with two coffees in his hands.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me coming here early?" He gave me a shy smile.

" Uh, no. I was just about to leave to go and get those. I hope TC doesn't mind being left out this morning." I gave him a little smile back. My head was still pounding, and I didn't know what to make of his sudden appearance. Actually, his current appearance was not his usual 'just had sex' look. His eyes were red as well, and his clothes were even more wrinkled than normal.

"I wanted to talk to you before we went to set. I wanted to clear things up about Tanya and me. Can I come in? We've got a few before TC gets here."

"Yeah, come on in." I stepped away from the door and let him in. I closed the door and went to the couch in my room. Edward followed me and sat next to me.

"Here," he handed me a coffee, 'I hope I got it right."

"Thanks so much. I was in need of coffee this morning", I chuckled.

"Yeah, me, too. I'm sure you're aware of Tanya and me, and I wanted to let you know that it's totally over, and she won't be bothering us again." He was looking into my eyes with such sincerity.

"Edward, you don't have to talk to me about your personal life. You can do whatever you want with whomever you want." I was trying to convince myself as well as him.

" Izzy, I know that you're my assistant, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends or more some day. You've opened my eyes to what having a normal relationship with someone could be like."

"I..I..I.." He put his finger to my lips to silence my stammering.

"Izzy, I know that you don't feel the same, so I won't push anything. I need you in my life right now in whatever way you want. You are a fantastic assistant, even better than Alice. Don't tell her that, though. But the time we have spent off set together has been a lot of fun, and I don't want that to stop, either." He pushed his hair out of his eyes and held it there for a moment. "I really want to work with you, so if that is all for now, that's great, but please don't leave me right now." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Edward, I'm here for as long as you need me, as your assistant and as your friend. That's all I can give you." I stood up and went to the window.

"That's all I need right now. Thank you. I'll see you downstairs." I heard my door open and close. The loss of his presence was palpable. I wrapped my arms around my chest and tried to breathe. I didn't know what to think. He needed me, so my deception was making this even harder. I had to tell him the truth, but I was too afraid of his reaction and what his family would think about my lies. My father still lived in the same town as the Cullens.

My alarm to call Edward went off, snapping me out of my revelry. I grabbed my stuff for the day and headed to the elevator. When I got to the lobby, Edward was already there with another coffee for TC. We smiled at each other and waited for the car to arrive. The next few days were going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed, and I always love any and all reviews. Hope to see you again next Friday!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Conversation 16

**I'm amazed that I managed to get this chapter done. My Edward was out of town again so the kids were just horrid. Mad props to all the single moms out there. I don't know how you do it.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's the last one before Forks. Please hang on for one more. Big thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews are the fuel to my fire so thank you. An extra big thanks to my Beta, Momma Laura. My commas would be lost without her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 7: Conversation 16**

**BPOV**

The filming was progressing nicely. There weren't many delays due to the weather or technical issues. I was starting to enjoy my time with the crew, cast, and especially Edward. Since our little talk, the mood around us was a lot easier. The tension had gone away, like a dark cloud blown by a heavy wind. I was still desperately drawn to his energy, and I was having a cold shower each night. But we had come to an understanding about our relationship.

I found that half of my day was on set watching Edward and the other half was with Grant and the rest of the crew at the circus. Grant was a great guy who had been in the industry for many years. His father was the 1st Assistant Director, so the profession ran in the family.

On the weekend, we took in the music scene around Vancouver with the crew and some of the cast. The paparazzi were everywhere, but since our group was big enough, no one really paid any attention to me. Edward and one of the female actors were photographed together a lot.

I would watch them from the sidelines, and a pang of jealousy was always present. I was so conflicted with myself. Do I tell Edward the truth and see where the chips may fall? Or do I keep my mouth shut and just keep up with the pretense that we're friends only. I tried my best to keep myself in the conversations with the other people, but I was always looking to Edward.

I memorized the way his shoulders were set when frustrated. How long his hand stayed in his hair let me know how much he was concentrating. The sway of his hips as he walked from the set told me that he was happy with his performance. At the end of every day, I felt safe and at home when his eyes would lock with mine when we left the set.

I was anticipating his needs and wants now. I was probably the best assistant in the world at the moment, but I felt like the worst. I wanted more from him, but I couldn't say anything. I had started this relationship on the wrong foot, and that foot was going to end up in the wrong place when the truth eventually came out.

Thankfully, I spent Sunday in my room, catching up on my personal stuff and spending time on my own. Being on location was always hard, because you never felt like you had days off. You couldn't escape to your own place and reconnect with your friends. The convenience of washing your own clothes was not even available.

Around lunchtime, I bundled up my clothes and put them in my suitcase. I found a laundry-mat nearby, so I took a cab there to launder my clothes. I sat there in the white, but dingy storefront watching the machines work away. I had brought a good book and was listening to some music when a text came in.

**Iz, where r u?**

**Doing laundry. What's up?**

**Dinner?**

**Restaurant or take out?**

**Take out, and movie?**

**Where?**

**My room. Good zombie marathon. Chinese?**

**OK See u in hour**

A quick search let me know that there was a good Chinese restaurant about a block away. I tossed my clothes into the dryer and went to the restaurant. I got a bit of everything. I hadn't eaten a good meal since the day before, so I was hungry.

After I packed up my clothes, I hailed a cab and struggled with my bag and the food back to the hotel. I dumped my bag back in my room and then went to Edward's room. I gave a quick knock to the door as the food bags started to slip from my arms.

As Edward opened the door, I was leaning forward trying to catch the second bag as it slipped from my arm. Edward lunged towards me to catch the bag of Chinese food. It seemed like slow motion as our heads bashed into each other.

The force of our cranial smack down threw me off balance and sent me to my ass. All I could hear was Edward laughing his off, as I sat there with the contents of the other bag spread around and on me. Thankfully the containers were still closed, because the idea of being covered in chow mien is not sexy at all. There are so many other things that I would want to be covered in around Edward.

Edward stood up and was trying to catch his breath. "Izzy…are you okay? I'm sorry about bumping into you."

"Bumping! You knocked me on my ass. That deserves a bit more than a sorry and you laughing at me."

"Yeah, but what a wonderful ass to land on." He laughed some more as he picked up the food containers from the floor.

As he put the food in his room, I pushed myself up and gathered what was left of my dignity. "So chop sticks are in one of the bags, and the ginger beef is mine first." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you so owe me that."

We gathered the containers and sat in front of the TV. "Are you still cool with the zombie marathon, or do you want something else? I saw that Funny Girl was on, as well." I looked at him as he suggested this. I'm sure that my eyebrows disappeared into my hair as I stared at him. "What?"

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought. You're offering Funny Girl instead of zombies? Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" I put my hand on his head to check for bumps.

"What's with the head massage?" He grabbed my hand and put it firmly between his. "I just thought that you might prefer a little Barbra instead of the undead."

"Nah. I'm a big fan of the whole zombie thing. Let's get this started." I pulled my hand from his and reached for the food. He started the first movie, Night of the Living Dead, and we settled into a comfortable night on the couch.

After a two movies, my stomach was aching from the Chinese food and the amount of laughing I was doing. It was really hard to take these movies seriously, especially as Edward was inserting dialogue for the zombies.

When I finally got up to leave, he walked me to the door. He stepped towards me and then paused. I held my breath wondering what he was going to do next. I so wanted him to kiss me, but I also didn't. I was beginning to wonder if I had a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, just like an old Bugs Bunny cartoon. My heart was thumping so fiercely. I'm sure that Edward heard it as well.

He gave me his lop-sided grin and gave me a quick hug. We didn't linger, but I definitely enjoyed the smell of him and the feel of his arms around me. "I had a great night, Izzy. I'll see you in the morning." I walked out of his room, and he quietly closed the door behind me.

On the following Wednesday, Grant took me aside after Edward was safely in the make-up chair with his breakfast.

"Izzy, I thought that you would like to know that Tanya Denali is trying to spread some vicious stuff about you and Edward. I've heard from my friend on the other set that she's trying to insinuate that you two are a couple, so be extra careful around the photographers if you don't want anything out." Grant gave me a gentle smile and a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Grant. I appreciate the heads up. She cornered Edward at his hotel on Sunday night. From what I can tell, he sent her packing, and I don't think she was too happy about it." Internally, I was debating on whether or not I should let Edward know.

Since that Sunday, Tanya's name wasn't even mentioned and neither was what was discussed between us. I was unsure if I wanted to get into the relationship zone with him again. I was really enjoying the friendly banter going on between us. Last Sunday was one of the best evenings I'd had in a long time. If only I had known this Edward in high school, things might have been a lot different for us now.

At meal break, Edward came down from set with some of the other actors. When our eyes connected, he gave me the most dazzling smile. My knees got a little weak with that smile. Having to deceive him was weighing heavily on my conscience now. He was in a good place so I really wasn't sure he wanted to hear about Tanya. But I really needed to give him a heads up.

He strolled over to me and took me into a big hug.

"Izzy, you missed the best scene of the shoot. I've been looking forward to it since we started. I loooove doing my own stunts. I should've called for you." He was beaming with pride, and I was feeling like a heel because I was going to bring him down.

"I'm really sorry I missed it. I was talking with Grant, and he gave me a heads up about a little situation." I looked at his face to gauge his reaction. Edward was staring at me intently and then raised his eyebrows as if to say 'what's up'. I had to look away when I continued. "Tanya has been trying to stir the pot about the two of us. For some reason, she is spreading the rumor that you and I are an item. I think we should be a bit more cautious when around the photographers. I'll contact Garrett and give him a heads up."

I turned to go when Edward grabbed my arm. "Izzy, don't worry too much about this. It will blow over in a little while. Tanya doesn't have the clout that she thinks she has. We've got nothing to hide 'cause we've done nothing wrong." He gave me a quick smile then joined the rest of the cast at the tables.

My heart sank because I did have something to hide. I didn't want someone poking in my past because that information was going to ruin everything. I went to the catering truck and picked up Edward's meal. I didn't grab anything for myself, because I'd lost my appetite.

By the end of the day, I was feeling like I was on the Titanic. I was starting the slow sink into hell. I had to tell him. This was going to kill me if I didn't. I made up my mind that I would talk to him at the end of the weekend, on our way back to set. If he wanted me gone, I had enough contacts to make sure that he would be taken care of until Alice found a replacement for me.

On the ride back to the hotel, Edward was very talkative. We were going over the plans for the weekend in Forks. He was so excited about taking me to his hometown, and also spending time with his family again.

"Izzy, don't worry about Tanya. She's nothing, and I think she's finally getting it. I'm just so looking forward to getting out of here for a couple of nights. I'm not gonna let her get to me anymore." He gave my hand a quick squeeze as we pulled in front of the hotel.

The usual girls and women were waiting outside for Edward, as well as a few photographers from the tabloids. I held back and waited so we wouldn't be seen going in together. Edward might not have minded, but I wasn't ready for my face and name to be plastered in the tabloids.

Once I got into my room, I confirmed the travel arrangements and sent a quick email to Alice. She had been checking in with me during the week regarding Tanya. Alice was turning into a great friend and confident. This was a time that I really missed Angela, but I was looking forward to seeing her on Sunday.

I would be doing a lot of talking this weekend and on Monday. There was no way I could keep everyone in the dark any longer. I was going to miss Edward and Alice. I just couldn't see how this would work out for me. I was being selfish, and it had to stop.

Thursday flew by and so did Friday morning. Edward and I had already packed for the weekend, and our bags were waiting in the back of TC's vehicle. I had made arrangements that we would fly out immediately after the shoot ended for the day. We were flying directly to Port Angeles, and there would be a car waiting of us. Edward had mentioned that he didn't want a driver, just a rental car.

I heard over the walkie that Edward was finished for the day, so I prepped our bags and loaded the vehicle. Edward was dropped off at the circus, right in front of me.

"Hey, let's get out of here, gorgeous! I can't wait to see everyone. I know that they are going to love you like I do." My eyes went wide as I turned to him. "Don't go weird on me now, Iz. Let's just go."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Alice again." Forks, here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Just a bit more relationship build up. The action will start next chapter. Will Bella go down in flames or escape slightly charred?<strong>

**Have a great week and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rolling in the Deep

**Hello again! I didn't forget it just took a little longer to get this one out. Some family stuff came up so this little story got put back a bit. I hope you like. **

**Thank you all for your reviews. I love them all!**

**SM owns it all. I just fiddle with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 8: Rolling in the Deep**

**EPOV**

I couldn't get off that set quick enough. The ride to the airport seemed much longer than it was. Izzy's knee was bouncing up and down nervously. The whole backseat was shaking. I placed my hand on her knee to still it, and when she stopped I just kept it there.

Our eyes connected. The deep brown of her eyes kept me there. From her tight-lipped smile when she was feeling shy to the incredible sound of her laugh, she had me mesmerized now. The more time I spent with her the more I felt like I knew her already. There was such a familiarity about Izzy that put me at ease.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I just don't want to miss the plane." She gave me her little smile. I saw something else behind her eyes, but I didn't want to press the issue.

"Iz, its private plane isn't?" She gave a curt nod. "Well, they're not going to leave without their passengers. TC'll get us there in plenty of time." I gave her knee a small pat, and then removed my hand.

The flight to Port Angeles was only 35 minutes. I expected to be driving to Forks in about an hour. I missed my family more than I thought. But it wasn't until we were boarding that I realized my anticipation was more for showing Izzy my home than anything else.

Our conversation about being only friends replayed in my mind, but it didn't stop me from thinking about her all the time. She was in my sleeping and waking dreams, and not always in a professional manner. She had become much more than a friend. Now I just had to show her that.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Izzy nudged my arm as we were getting to our seats. "You look like the Cheshire cat."

"The Cheshire what?"

"You know that freaky cat from Alice in Wonderland. He always had this huge grin on his face. You look just like him." She was giggling now. My grin must have gotten bigger because her giggle turned into a full laugh.

"I'm late…I'm late for a very important date," I sang. We cracked up, and were hugging each other to stay standing.

"Oh my God, that was so funny." Izzy said while trying to catch her breath. We settled ourselves into the seats and got ready for take off.

The flight was uneventful and we arrived on time in Port Angeles. We got through the terminal, and I looked around for the rental car. "Izzy, where's the rental?"

"Oh, it's over there." The only car I saw in that direction was a BMW M3. My mouth dropped open as I looked at the car and then to Izzy.

"How did you manage to get one of these?" I walked towards the car, and held my hand out for the keys. Izzy was very reluctant to hand me the keys. "I promise to let you drive tomorrow when we get to Forks, okay?"

"If you insist. It's probably better if you drive anyway since you know the way there. I figured that you'd want to drive a decent car, if only for a couple of days." She put her bag in the back seat, and took a seat next to me up front.

I turned the key in the ignition. The sound of the 4.0L V8 engine starting up was music to my ears. The ability to drive myself around was the one thing I missed most when I was filming. We made our way out of Port Angeles. Even though it had been a year or so since I'd been home I still knew the roads like the back of my hand.

Once we hit the 101, I opened the engine up to see what it could do. I knew that at this time of night, the cops were not too concerned with speeding out here. The car hugged the corners. I started to thin that I should pick one of these up the next time I had some time to myself. Maybe Izzy would be able to give me some help since she knew her cars. That little Porsche of hers was a nice piece of mechanics.

The drive to Forks was about an hour so I figured we could probably do it in about 40 minutes. I looked over to Izzy. Her head was turned towards the window. She was lost in her own thoughts, so I didn't disturb her. The joy of driving this car and having a beautiful girl next to me was all I needed right now.

As we approached the La Push road just outside of Forks, I slowed down. The last thing I needed was to meet up with Chief Swan or one of his deputies before I got home. I don't know what I did to him but he always had it out for me. A quick look at Izzy confirmed my suspicion that she had fallen asleep during the ride.

At one of the lights in town, I placed my hand on Izzy's shoulder. She inhaled deeply and turned her head towards me. All I could think of at that moment was how incredible it would be to wake up with her beside me every morning. "Izzy, it's time to wake up. We're in Forks now."

She nearly jumped out of her seat, and then quickly sunk back into it. She was looking around the town, like she was waiting for something to jump out at us. Her fingers were playing with her coat. I didn't think she would be this nervous about meeting my parents, and seeing the rest of the family again.

"Hey don't make yourself nervous about meeting my parents. I'm sure Alice has filled them in on you already. Carlisle and Esme are really great and down to earth. You will fit in fine. It's only for two nights anyway." From the corner of my eye, I could see that she was relaxing a bit more as we drove through the town. "You're still going to Seattle on Sunday morning to meet with friends before we fly out, right?"

"Yeah. Seattle on Sunday." As we past the town, she let out a huge sigh.

"The party isn't until Saturday night so I thought that I could show you around the town tomorrow. It should take all of 20 minutes." I joked with her to lighten the mood. She gave me one of her tight little smiles. My heart sped up slightly at the sight of her next to me. I better not let Emmett see me like this or I'll never hear the end of it.

Ten minutes later we turned off the 101. The entrance to our driveway was usually not visible except tonight there were tiny fairy lights marking the way. As we traveled further on, the trees along the drive were also lit up with the twinkling white lights. Obviously Alice had been hard at work getting ready for the party. I knew that she had arrived earlier in the week to help Esme with the planning and preparations.

"Oh, Edward this is beautiful. It's like living in your own personal wonderland. No wonder you have a smile like the Cheshire cat." Izzy was her usual self again, and I was thrilled to have her here with me.

"Hey, you're the only one who gets the Cheshire cat smile." I smiled for her again. "Alice has been hard at work getting ready for the party." We pulled up to the house, and I cut the car engine. I got out quickly and made it to the passenger side before Izzy opened the door. I wanted to be right there as she got out and had her first look at my home. Sure I had a house in LA but this was my home.

I opened her door for her. She slowly stepped out, looking up at the house the entire time. It was a 3 story white house with the big wrap around porch, very Victorian. It was out of date but it fit the location perfectly. Most of the lights were still on so the house gave off a very welcoming feel.

"Do you like it?" I asked Izzy as my arm went around her shoulder.

"I love it, Edward. This is like my dream home. You are so lucky to have grown up here." She turned to look at me, and our eyes locked again. We lingered there with our eyes on each other until a noise broke our concentration.

"Edward! Izzy!" Alice came bounding out of the front door. She practically flew off the porch and onto me.

"Hey, Alice." Looking behind me, and then back at her. "You've been busy the last couple of days."

"Since I don't have to look after your ass I've got a lot more time on my hands. Speaking of your ass, Izzy how's it going?" Izzy let out a quick giggle, and even with only the light from the house, I could see the blush rising on her cheeks.

"She's doing a great job with my ass, thank you very much." I put my arm around her waist, gave her a quick squeeze and smiled down at her. "Let's get inside. I want to relax for a bit before I pass out. I'm sure Izzy wouldn't mind meeting everyone." I turned to pick up our bags, and when I looked back Alice was already arm in arm with Izzy leading her to the house.

I enjoyed the view of her ass as we walked up the stairs to the front door. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in the foyer. Alice had gone into the great room to hang with Jasper, Emmett and Rose were expected tomorrow morning.

"Mom, Dad I want to introduce Izzy to you." Izzy held her hand out to Carlisle but both Carlisle and Esme took her into a big hug.

"Oh, it's such a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you so much for having me in your home and including me in your celebration." She went into her bag, which was at her feet, and brought out a wrapped box. "I know your party is not until tomorrow but I wanted to give you this, and congratulations." She passed the box to Esme.

Esme opened the box, and pulled out a beautiful piece of pottery that I remember from the Granville market. I didn't realize that it was for Esme and Carlisle but it was perfect for them. "This is just exquisite, Izzy. Thank you so much. I'm sure you want to get settled in your room and relax for a bit. Edward, I've put Izzy in the spare room on your floor. Please take her bag up there."

I reached for her bag at the same time that she did. Our fingers grazed and I could feel the electricity between us. Our eyes locked again, and a blush rose on her cheeks again. I would never get tired of seeing her like this. We made our way to the staircase. I turned to see Izzy looking around in wonder at the house. I had to admit that it was not a typical small town house. "Do you like it?"

"It's an incredible house. The outside is so traditional but the interior is very modern but your retained the original architecture."

"Yeah, Esme has done a lot of work here. She likes to dabble with interior design. She'll be pleased to hear your praise. By the way, that pottery was perfect for them. Thank you for doing that." We reached the third floor landing and stopped. "The door on the left is your room for the weekend, which has an ensuite. The one of the right is mine so if you need anything, anything at all, just let me know."

She took her bag from me and smiled her thanks. I walked into my room, closed the door and dropped my bag by my bed. Nothing had changed in my room. All of my trophies and pictures from high school were in the same place. I turned my stereo on to see what was the last CD I had played. Obviously I was in a melancholy mood when I was here last because The National was playing. I washed up from the trip and went back out to the landing.

As I knocked on her door, I could hear her talking to someone. "Izzy, I'm heading downstairs." "Oh, I'll be down in a bit," was her response. I went to the great room and hung out with my parents, Alice and Jasper for a while. Every time I heard a noise I was looking to the stairs for Izzy. Half an hour later, she came down.

We spent about an hour or so together talking about all sorts of things, mainly what was going on this weekend. Esme engage Izzy in conversation a lot, trying to make her feel at ease. Izzy wasn't too forth coming with her answer though. I was hoping to learn more about her from my Mom's interrogation but no such luck. I put it down to Izzy being tired from the trip.

Around midnight, Izzy said her good nights and went to her room. I watched as she left the room.

"She's a beautiful girl, Edward." Esme moved to the couch to be closer to me. "There is something so familiar about her though. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know her from somewhere. Where is she from again?"

"I think that she is from the Seattle area originally. She doesn't talk much about herself. I was hoping that you would be able to get more out of her. I'm gonna hit the hay now, Mom. Good night." I slowly climbed the stairs to my room. I paused outside of her room. I raised my hand to knock, then turned and walked to my room.

The morning came too early. Nothing feels as comforting as your own bed. Eventually I roused myself and got ready for the day. I wanted to take Izzy into town. I'm sure that there were errands that Alice needed done.

When I got down to the kitchen, Emmett and Rose had arrived and everyone was enjoying a late breakfast. The only seat available was next to Izzy. I'm sure my family planned it that way and I was thankful for that.

"How was your sleep?" I asked as I took my seat.

"It's so quiet that it took a while to get to sleep but my eyes didn't open until morning. What's on the agenda today?"

We talked around the table about what needed to be done for the party this evening. From the sound of it, almost the whole town had been invited. Izzy looked a little pale as the conversation went on but agreed to help me with some of the errands, only if I let her drive.

We got ourselves ready to go and with list in hand, we left the house. Izzy was almost giddy when I gave her the keys. She eased herself into the seat and lovingly touched the steering wheel and dash. I slipped into a daydream about her doing the same to me.

"Edward. Earth to Edward." Izzy was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. Just a little daydream. What's up?"

"You need to direct me to the first place." She had the car started and was turning it around to face down the driveway. She got out to the 101 without any problem, and then opened the engine up. The speed of the acceleration had me flat against my seat.

"Hey, Iz. Slow down. The cops around here like to bust me. I don't know what it is but the Chief has had it out for me since high school." The whiplash when she slammed on the brakes sent me into the dash. "Okay, that's a way to get noticed." Izzy looked around like she was waiting for someone to pull us over.

The rest of the drive into town was uneventful. We made our first stop at the liquor store to stock up for the night. When we came out, Izzy gave me the keys. She spent the rest of the drive in the passenger seat being really quiet. I wasn't about to press the issue but her mood swings were starting to make my head spin.

After going to the bakery and the florist, I took Izzy on a quick tour of the town. We chatted about growing up in a small town, which gave me the impression that she knew what it was like. The errands were finished so the house was our last destination.

The afternoon was spent getting the house ready and prepping the food. The hot food was being prepared and served by the caterers. But Alice really wanted to do some of the hor d'ourves herself, or by her slave labour. Alice and Izzy were like sisters laughing and gossiping in the kitchen.

"Hey bro," Emmett said as he pumped my shoulder. "Have you and Izzy been busy? 'Cause you can't seem to keep your eyes off of her."

"Em, she's just my assistant. Or at least that's all she wants. I must look like an idiot mooning over a girl who's not interested when I can have any girl I want."

"The one you want is never the easy one," he said as he looked to Rose. "Give her time. It took Rose a while to warm up to me, and that was in high school. I'm sure she'll come around. " He gave me a smile as he went over to Rose and gave her a big slurppy kiss. Alice and Izzy looked over at them and laughed. Izzy and I locked stares again and she blushed as she turned away.

Alice approved all of the preparations and shooed us upstairs to get ready for the party. Carlisle and Esme had been in there room for most of the afternoon because Alice didn't want them to work at their own party. Izzy and I parted company at the top of the stairs. I will admit that the shower I had was on the cold side, more by choice than anything else.

Thankfully, Alice decided that it wasn't a black tie affair. I put on a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Simple but elegant. I puttered around my room waiting until I could go to Izzy's room. As I eventually stepped out of my room, the door to Izzy's room was opening.

The first thing I saw were her exquisite long legs, which were shown off by her high heels and short black dress. The vision in front of me was awe-inspiring. The dress was hugging her hips and breasts, showing them off to their best advantage. Her hair was up in a loose chignon, and her makeup was minimal which is the way I love it.

I needed this woman. I cared for her in a way that I hadn't with anyone else in a long time, if ever. I also trusted her to not do something to hurt me or to use me for her own gain. I would find another assistant. I would have to talk to her before she left for Seattle tomorrow.

"Is this alright?" as she smiled as me. She was awaiting my approval, which shocked me.

"You look stunning. Can I accompany you downstairs?" I said as I extended my arm.

We started down the stairs, and could hear voices before we arrived at the main floor. Some of the guests had already arrived. Alice would kill us but I didn't care. I had the most gorgeous woman on my arm. I was flying high with pleasure.

We took up our positions. I was bartender and Izzy was helping serve the _hors d'oeuvres with Rose. As more guests arrived, I didn't see much of Izzy. We would catch each other's eyes and smile. I was surrounded because of my fame so Emmett would relieve me of my duties so I could disappear for a moment to catch my breath. _

_I was making my way over to have a quiet word with Izzy when Chief Charlie Swan and his girlfriend, Sue Clearwater arrived. I didn't really want to talk to Chief Swan but as I got closer to Izzy he was making his way there too. The Chief beat me there. Izzy looked shocked and pale. Her eyes were going between Charlie and me._

_"_Bella! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Charlie scooped her up in a hug. Her eyes met mine and she was frightened.__

_"_Izzy?"__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>_**So what do you think will happen? I won't be able to update this Friday due to some family issues still bubbling.**

**Love to you all for reading my little thoughts :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Crown of Love

**After all of your reviews, I got inspired and managed to get an update out. Unfortunately I couldn't respond to any of your reviews. I think it's a problem with FFN. **

**SM owns it all, I just play with it.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 9: Crown of Love**

**BPOV**

"Izzy?" Edward was looking at me. The confusion was evident in his eyes.

"Hey, Dad. It's good to see you too but I need a couple of minutes to talk to Edward."

"Bella, I don't get why you're even here. I thought you were working until tomorrow. And why are you here with the Cullens? Don't you hate the kids?" My Dad's confusion was completely understandable.

I had spent my high school days moaning about this family. How beautiful they were. How privileged they were? He had a very low opinion of Emmett, Edward and Alice based on my adolescent dissatisfaction. Back then I couldn't distinguish my envy from my self-loathing.

"Dad, it's a really long story. I'm actually working for Edward so I really need to find him right now." He took hold of my arm. I gently put my hand over his. "I'll fill you in on all the details tomorrow, okay?"

As I turned away from my Dad, I realized that I had lost sight of Edward. I scanned the room with no luck. Walking towards the stairs, Alice appeared before me. "Izzy, what's going on? I just saw Edward storm out of here. Also is there some reason why you know the Police Chief already?"

"Alice, I have a lot to talk with you about but it has to wait. I really have to find Edward. Which way did he go?" The panic was starting to rise up my throat.

I had no clue what Edward was thinking right now. Two months ago, I didn't care what Edward Cullen thought about me but right at this moment, his opinion was the only one that mattered. Maybe it was his fame, his beauty, his body but in a short amount of time I'd fallen.

"Uh, I saw him going upstairs." Alice looked confused as well. "Please make it right, whatever it is, Izzy."

"I'm going to try my best, Alice." I gave her a weak smile as I started to ascend the stairs. By the time I hit the first landing, I was taking my heels off. I was never a fashionista so the shoes with the stiletto heels were killing me. I needed my feet to be on firm ground when I found Edward.

When I hit the third floor landing, the door to his room was open. I cautiously walked to it and knocked.

"What?" barked Edward. My heart fell slightly because I knew this was not going to be easy.

"It's Izzy. Can I come in?"

"Don't you mean _Bella_." The hurt was in his voice. I had betrayed him and he didn't know why.

I was seriously doubting my own reasons for keeping my true identity a secret. How many years had I spent wishing that someone would see past my exterior to get to know the real me. I did the same thing to Edward, Emmett, Alice, and even Jasper and Rosalie. I was judging them on the superficial, not the people who they were. Why couldn't I remember the good about them instead of the presumed slights against me. They didn't know me, and I didn't know them all those years ago.

I slowly opened the door. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. His long elegant fingers were strangling a fist full of hair. I'd seen this before.

* * *

><p><em>One month left of this hellhole of a school. I couldn't wait to get out of here. Thanks to my grades, I had managed a scholarship to a college in California. It was far enough away from Forks but still close enough to visit my Dad or vice versa. <em>

_I'd forgotten my book in Biology so I was going back to get it. We had a big test coming up, and I didn't want to let my grades slip. When I got to the door of Biology it was closed. I could hear Mr. Banner talking to someone. I took a quick look to see Edward Cullen slumped in a chair. I decided to wait until they were finished._

"_Edward, if you don't get at least a B on this test, and a passing grade on the final lab, I can't pass you. Without this credit, you won't be able to graduate in a month." There was silence. "Let me know if you want any extra help. I can arrange a tutor. Let me know."_

_I could hear books being packed up, and then Mr. Banner came out of the room. "Ms. Swan." He nodded at me as he left. _

_I quietly stepped into the room, and went straight to my usual desk. There was my textbook with my notes on the test inside. Thank God. I didn't want to have to completely redo them._

_As I turned to go, I took a good look at Edward. He was slumped over his knees with his head in his hands. His hands were so tightly woven into his gorgeous bronze hair that he seemed to be pulling out by the roots. His back muscles were tense, and I could tell his breathing was shallow. _

_I'd never seen him this way before. He was always so confident, to the point of being cocky. Seeing him like that did something to me. Normally I would have said that he was getting what he deserved. He should have spent more time on his studies than his extra-curricular activities, on and off the field. The hatred I'd felt for him didn't rear its ugly head. I felt sorry for him. Edward Cullen, of all people, was getting my sympathy. He didn't deserved not to graduate with his class. _

_I took the notes out of my book and went to give them to him. "Take my notes." I said as I held them out to him._

_He looked up at me. His green eyes were wide and glistening. He hadn't been crying but the emotion was just waiting to come out. "Why?"_

"_They're just notes but they should help you study for the exam. I know you've missed a lot lately because of sports. Just take them." I'd practically yelled the last sentence. _

_He just stared up at me. I had to go or I was going to break down too. I left the notes on the desk next to him. I walked out of the room, and never spoke to Edward Cullen again that school year._

* * *

><p>"Edward," I crouched down beside the bed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth when I met with Rose and Alice but I just couldn't. I didn't realize how hard this would be, and I never thought that we would end up back in Forks together." I tried to put my hand on his arm.<p>

He jumped from the bed like I was electrocuting him. I stood up, and watched him stalk around his room. His muscles were tense, and he was mumbling to himself. He stopped, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Bella Swan, as in mousy brown hair, overweight, bookworm Bella Swan?" I just nodded. I was afraid to talk. I didn't know what to say because I was too scared to lose him.

"Why did you hide yourself from me?" His eyebrows knit together. The green of his eyes was intense. I had to look away. Turning towards the window, I tried to catch my breath.

"I had so many stupid preconceived notions about you from high school that I just didn't want to bring them up. I hated you and your family and friends in high school. I was the butt of every joke, and the book mouse who was always over looked." The anger I'd been feeling for years just wouldn't come back to me. My voice was small and my shoulders were slumped.

I waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn't. "I reinvented myself when I moved to California, mind and body. I didn't want to be _that_ Bella Swan anymore. I figured I'd changed enough that you wouldn't know the truth."

He was clenching and releasing his fists. "But why hide?"

"I'm not exactly sure why I hid it but I did. The more I got to know you the harder it was to think about you finding out the truth. I didn't know what you would think." He was quiet. I paused and took another breath. "I just wanted Edward and Izzy to continue, and keep Bella in a closet, like I'd done all through high school."

"Bella, that was fucking high school. I don't understand how you can hold on to such petty shit for so long. People change because you sure as hell have." The anger and frustration was in every word.

"You were not the butt of every joke because you kept to the shadows. No one knew you enough to make fun of you. Angela was the only person I saw you with, and she was very protective."

"But what about me being a charity case, or the time with your car?" The bitter memories were started to invade my mind.

"What time with my car?"

"I'd bumped into your car door with my car and left a mark. You called me a 'waste of space'." He didn't even remember the bad times that involved me. I was even more invisible than I thought I was.

"Christ, Izzy. If I had a dollar for every time I lost my cool with someone during high school I'd have been a millionaire before graduation." He shook his head. "To hell with all the high school shit. We are who we are now. I'm not about to go back and apologize for every slight from then." He sat on the bed with his back to me.

Silence filled the room. The only noise was from the party down below. When he spoke next his voice was quiet. "What hurts the most is the fact that you've been lying to me. I don't know how much of Izzy is Bella and vice versa. I don't trust easily but I trusted you."

Trusted, as in past tense. I could feel the connection between us being pulled thin. I couldn't lose him. I'd only just realized what an incredible man he is, and how much I want to be in his life.

"Edward, is there a way we can work this out? I know I fucked up but we can't just leave it here like this." I was starting to tremble. I wasn't cold but I feared his reaction. Then the worst happened.

"Izzy..I mean, Bella, I think it's best if we end our professional relationship here. I can't have you working of me if I can't trust you." He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll get Alice to contact you tomorrow. Good bye." He went into the other room and closed the door.

I stood there for a moment to steady myself. The tears were flowing from my eyes now. I stumbled towards the door, across the landing and into my room. I packed everything up in my bag. Then I sent a quick text to Dad.

**I'm coming home tonight. See you there.**

On the landing the car keys were waiting for me with a note. 'Take the car. Alice will look after it tomorrow.'

I made my way down the stairs and out the door as quick as I could. I heard Alice's voice over the noise but I kept moving. There was no way I was stopping to talk to anyone.

When I got outside I didn't slow down. I ran down the steps towards where the BMW was parked. I slipped and fell only once. As I threw my bags into the car, I saw Alice and Jasper coming out of the house. I started the car and shifted into gear as quick as possible.

I don't remember the drive home but I made in one piece. My phone kept beeping at me during the drive. The tears were still flowing so there was no way I was checking them while I drove.

By the time I stumbled into the house, there were 5 texts from Alice, 1 from Dad, and even one from Esme. I didn't read any of them. I stripped off my shoes and went to my room.

Thankfully Dad hadn't changed anything yet so I just collapsed on the bed and cried. The tears flowed for a long time. I heard Dad come home. He came up the stairs to check on me. I pretended to sleep because I just didn't want to talk.

It felt like high school again but this time I knew the stakes were higher.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it or not? Please let me know what you think. Next will be EPOV. Have a good weekend!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: WTF?

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments. Sorry I didn't get a chance to respond but again another crazy week. With Christmas coming I'm not sure I'll be able to do a chapter a week but I'll give it a try. I'm amazed at how many people are reading this little story and what to thank you all.**

**Some people have commented that Edward doesn't deserve Bella, and that Bella needed to stand up for herself. I hope this chapter gives a bit more light into their situations. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns is all. I just fiddle with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 10: WTF?**

**EPOV**

I don't know what the hell just happened. Izzy is really Bella Swan. Why didn't I see it? How could I be so blind? I know that Bella and I didn't hang out in high school together, but I knew her. But she had changed so much, physically and in her confidence in herself. I never really knew her as a person before; she was just another student. She was always so closed off and kept to herself. I never thought that she wanted to be with anyone.

After I left the keys on the landing, I just sat there on my bed, catching my breath and thinking about what just happened. Some how I knew the moment she was gone, because my heart gave a shudder.

She was never going to talk to me again. The first words out of my mouth were so spiteful. Bella was an unbelievable woman who, half an hour ago, I would have been on my knees for, but now I would be blessed if I even got the chance to apologize. How was I ever going to make this right?

I needed to go back down to the party though. Mom and Dad would be furious if I sat up here brooding for the rest of the night.

By the time I got back to the party, a number of people were already leaving, but the younger ones were just starting. I kept searching for Chief Swan but couldn't see him, thankfully. He was one person that I didn't want to talk to tonight. The second person was striding towards me with anger in her eyes.

"Hey, Alice." I tried to sound casual, but there was no way I was getting anything past her.

"Don't 'hey' me. What the hell did you do to Izzy?"

"You mean Bella, don't you?"

"Bella? As in Bella Swan?" Alice inhaled quickly, and her eyes went wide. "Oh, my God! Why didn't I see that before?"

"Yeah, mousy, overweight, bookworm Bella Swan is Izzy." Repeating the words I'd said to Bella made the twisting in my heart even worse. I tried to walk away from her, but she was having not of that. Alice pushed me so hard that I fell back against the wall.

"Please don't tell me you said those words to her." The venom in her voice was chilling.

"Yeah." I couldn't look her in the eye. I'd screwed up royally, and I was going to need Alice's help to try and get Bella back.

"You are such an ass!" A few people walking by stopped and looked at us as she screamed at me. "You have lost that girl forever now. I remember how you used to stare at her in Biology. Don't you dare try to fool me with this bullshit about you being concerned with how she looked."

I knew that Alice could see right through me, but I never knew how deep it went. There was always something about Bella that intrigued me. But she was never cool enough for the crowd I hung out with. I tried my best not to join in on the jokes, but I was still there laughing at them. Guilt by association is still guilt. Alice always used to talk up Bella's best points or work her in as a topic of conversation. I just never took the bait.

"When are you planning on going to the Swan house to make this right? Because I know that you are not going to let her slip away from you. Izzy, I mean, Bella is the one for you, and you know it." Alice stood there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, and waiting for my answer.

"I'll text her tomorrow to see if she wants to talk."

"You will do no such thing. First thing tomorrow morning, you are driving over there and spilling your guts about your feelings for her. No more of this macho crap, or I'm a big star ego trip. She is far too good for you, and she needs to know it." As Alice ended her little tirade, Esme walked over.

"Edward, why did Bella leave so quickly?" There was no shock or surprise in Esme's eyes or voice. She'd known it was Bella all along but never said a word.

"How did you know, Mom?"

"Edward, you may be fooled by a new body, but the soul inside was Bella. I'd had many conversations with Charlie about her when she was growing up. I knew her well but from a distance. I didn't understand why she was going by the name Izzy, but I wasn't about to make waves. You kids are too old now to be told what to do, even under my roof." I couldn't believe what my Mom was telling me. How much had she observed through high school?

Physically, the rest of the evening was spent being the dutiful son by entertaining and beguiling their guests. My thoughts, though, were in town at the Swan house. I was hoping that Bella would let me make amends for my monstrous behavior.

It was late in the evening when I finally extracted myself from Jessica Stanley's clutches. Quietly I retreated to my room to review the best and worst day of my life so far. Before the party started, I was flying high. I'd found the girl for me and was going to tell her, and then with a few ill-conceived words, I'd lost her.

Changing into sweats and a t-shirt, I put some music on and tried to think. How could I not see the connection between Izzy and Bella? Alice was right. I did think about Bella a lot in high school but never acted on it. I tried to fit into this mold that didn't fit me. I wasn't the perfect student and jock. Emmett had the jock role filled, and Alice was the one with the artistic talents. I just tried to make a place for me, but it never felt true.

There were days when I wanted to be the loner, like Bella, just so no one would have any expectations. I was angry then, and Dad did the right thing when he sent me to counseling for anger. But it was a little too late for high school, and it was sorely missing tonight with her. The atonement I sought with Bella never happened, for she moved away the day after graduation. That was one of my biggest regrets about high school. Bella was a good person who didn't deserve what I did then and especially what I had done tonight.

Thinking of Bella was all I did for the rest of the night. Her beautiful mahogany hair, the deep brown eyes that saw into my soul, and the smile that sent shivers to my toes. There was no way I was going to let her get away from me a second time. Alice was right. I had to grovel and do whatever was needed to make her forgive me.

Yes, I'd ended our professional relationship, but I was going to plead for something more important. I just hoped that she wouldn't remember every word I'd said tonight. I would have to explain about my trust and anger issues. There was so much about me she didn't know and vice versa. If only we could try for a third time to get to know each other, truly understand one another.

By three in the morning, I was still awake. I had written and rewritten an apology script so many times my hand was cramping. When sleep finally took me, my pen was still in my hand, and I was surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper.

I dreamt of Bella, and the scenes of her smiling and laughing with me were playing on a loop inside my mind. A distant banging kept intruding on my dreams until I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sun streaming in through my windows.

The banging continued, followed by a stream of obscenities from my bedroom door. "Edward, get your scrawny ass out of bed, and go get Bella!" My little sister as always - looking after me.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and rolled toward the edge of my bed to look at my clock. "Holy shit!" It was past nine.

I had a flight to catch in about 10 hours and a lot of pleading to do between now and then. I thanked Alice through my locked door and ran for the bathroom. A shower and shave, and then to my closet to pick out a good outfit. I stood there frozen, wondering what to wear. What do you wear to grovel and still be respectable for the Police Chief's daughter?

I opened my bedroom door. "Alice, I need you!"

"Of course, you do." She replied as she bounded up the stairs from the second floor. Straight to the closet she went and pulled my best khakis, a white collared shirt and a camel colored cashmere sweater. "There! You better hurry 'cause you've got a lot of work to do."

"Thanks," I said, with a mixture of sarcasm and gratitude in my voice. Once I was dressed and ready, I tore down the stairs, almost colliding with Rosalie at the bottom. I apologized as I ran to the garage door. "Mom, I'm taking your car."

Grabbing the keys to her little Volvo C30, I dashed out the door and into the garage. As I was pulling out, Esme came into the garage with a large bouquet of flowers in her hands. I got out of the car, took the flowers from her hands, and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Mom."

"Do your best, and be yourself. Tell her everything. She deserves the truth, Edward." She was smiling as I started my drive again.

The drive into town took no time at all, and I knew exactly how to get to her father's house. I usually avoided this street, but not today. When I pulled up to her house, I was holding my breath. Would she talk to me, or would Charlie come out with one of his many guns? I'm sure he's thought about it many times during high school.

Walking up to the front door, the house was quiet. It wasn't until I rang the bell that I took a breath again. Standing there with the flowers in hand, I waited for the beautiful Bella Swan to give me a third chance.

**BPOV**

I was lying in my bedroom with my swollen, puffy eyes still shut listening to my father bang around the kitchen. I knew he was furious with Edward and me, as well. I had spent yet another night in mental and emotional anguish over Edward Cullen. I'd sworn that I would never do this again when I moved from Forks to start fresh in L.A.

Not only did I improve my body, I also worked on my psyche. Nearly a year spent in counseling to deal with my mother, a sense of abandonment, and esteem that was so low the counselor had to dig for it. A month with Edward Cullen, and I was back to the beginning again.

My pillow muffled only so much of the wails and curses that flowed from me last night. Charlie heard all of it, I'm sure, and that's why he was pissed and making sure I knew it. He held me responsible for this situation; after all, _I_ took the job with this man.

A man who right now had me twisting and turning in the wind. Last night I wanted to beg and plead for Edward to take me back. I needed to be near him, in any manner. He affected me like a drug; a drug that I wasn't able to give up.

This morning I wanted to scream and yell at him for making me feel like I was the bad guy in this scenario. I know I gave him a misleading name, but who I was when we were together was the best of me.

By the time I got downstairs, my head was pounding like I'd been on a bender the night before. I got a cup of coffee, some pain pills for the headache, and then slumped in the chair across from Charlie.

"So what's up for the day, Bells?" Charlie kept his head down, engrossed in the Peninsula Daily like the local news would change what had happened.

"Uh, I don't know. I've got a lot of time on my hands now. I'm out of work, so I might be spending some time just hanging out here, if that's okay?" We sat in silence. Neither of us wanted to talk about the elephant in the room.

After my coffee, I started up the stairs to get cleaned up for the day. Angela was expecting me later this afternoon. I needed to find some energy, because that was a going to be a draining conversation.

My room was still exactly like it was when I graduated high school. A photo of Angela and me was on my desk. It was the only framed photo in my room, because Edward was in the background of the photo. I wasn't going to play the victim anymore. I slowly got undressed to have my shower. As I was putting on my robe, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Is Edward still all bad? Should Bella roll over for a bunch of pretty flowers?<strong>

**I have one rec to give, TwiLoverSue has two amazing stories. If you get the chance give them a read.  
><strong>

**By the way, all of my chapter titles are songs that I love, and some of the lyrics have fit well to the respective chapter.** **I hope to see you again in a week.**


	11. Chapter 11: Anyone's Ghost

**Sorry for the delay. I injured my arm and shoulders a couple of weeks ago. I hate shoveling snow! Thank you all for your reviews. I was definitely feeling the love. I hope you enjoy where this chapter takes us.**

**SM owns it all. I just play with it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 11: Anyone's Ghost**

**BPOV**

As the doorbell was still vibrating, I walked out of my room. Charlie's chair scraped across the kitchen floor. I stood at the top of the stairs out of sight, but I could hear everything. The heavy foot falls moved towards the front door. The door hinges groaned for oil as Charlie opened the front door.

"Edward. What can I do for ya?" Charlie was using his best police chief voice.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to Bella." His voice was rough. I could hear his feet shuffling on the front step. Dad didn't say a word. I could just imagine the looks between them. Edward's wondering why he's being denied, and Dad's wondering why this arrogant little shit is on his doorstep.

"Can I speak with Bella please, sir?" Now I can hear the humility in his velvet voice. I stood there shivering in my towel from the cold and the sound of Edward's voice. I wasn't going to go down those stairs until I was damn well ready. Shower first, Edward second; I went into the bathroom and closed the door loud enough that Dad would know where I was.

The shower was a long one, and I was taking all the time I could to make sure that Edward was gone. Primping more than usual, I needed the ego boost right about now. Buffed, waxed, and with my hair blown out straight, I was feeling unbelievable. I didn't need him, but I wanted him to know what he was missing.

It was almost an hour later when I finally left my room, dressed and ready to go visit with Angela. My favorite jeans, a sapphire blue blouse, and some stellar brown boots was my outfit of choice today. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I was astonished to see Edward sitting there in the living room across from my dad, holding the most enormous bouquet of flowers. Edward stood as soon as I entered the room. Dad rose and faced me, blocking Edward's view of me.

"Since you're down now, I'm heading to the station. You good?" Dad's eyebrow rose as he waited for me to give him the okay to go.

"Sure, Dad. Will you be home for dinner?" I was doing my best to ignore the handsome creature over Charlie's shoulder, who was trying to catch my eye.

"Yeah, I should be." He turned to go to the front door, and I went right along with him. Standing there watching him get his coat and gun belt on, I felt ridiculous and childish ignoring Edward like I was, but I didn't want to have this conversation in front of Charlie.

"Well, I'll see you later. I'm going over to visit with Angela in a few minutes, but I've got my cell if you need anything."

"I've done fine for the last few years, honey. I'm sure I can handle a couple of hours. Can you handle the next few hours?" Charlie looked over my shoulder to where Edward was still rooted to the living room floor.

"Yeah. We'll talk later." I gave him a weak smile as he left the house. I spun so fast towards the living room that I caught Edward off guard. He was staring at his feet as the toe of his boot was kicking our coffee table.

"What can I help you with, Edward?" My voice was cold. He wasn't about to see my inner turmoil. My most professional mask was on, and I'd be damned if I was going to let it slip again.

"Bella, I uh, I came over to apologize." He stepped forward and thrust the flowers out to me.

"Thank your mother for the flowers." I said, as I walked towards the kitchen with the flowers. I found a vase big enough, filled it with water, and started to arrange the blooms. The sound of Edward's footsteps alerted me to the fact that he followed me.

"Why do you think my mom gave you the flowers?" The tone of his voice told me he was indignant.

"First of all, your mother is a goddess and would totally give me flowers. Secondly, I was with you when we bought them for their party, and thirdly, you're a selfish ass who would never think of giving someone, like me, flowers." The tension in my shoulders was probably visible to him. The waves of frustration with myself, for spending so much time bothered by his thoughts and actions, was palpable. I turned towards the front room again, with the vase in hand, and stalked past him.

"Bella, I know what I said last night was shitty. I was just so disturbed by your deception that I wasn't thinking straight." He stalked towards me.

"My deception? You make it sound like I was running from the law. I just told you a different name. A name, by the way, that I have been using professionally for 5 years. Whatever issues you have with trust are yours, not mine." I stood there with my hands on my hips, trying to control my breathing and emotions. He was going to see me cry again. I'd shed too many tears over Edward Cullen already in my lifetime.

"I just don't understand what game you're playing, Bella. If you think you were being so forthright, then why didn't you tell me you'd be visiting your father while in Forks?" He moved closer to me, filling the gap between our bodies. The heat coming off of him was tangible. One step closer and we'd be close enough to kiss.

"Edward, I'm not getting into this discussion, ever. I have somewhere to go right now." I walked towards the front door, open it, and waited for him to take the hint.

"We ended our 'relationship' last night. I will speak with Alice later about my resignation. Talk care, and good luck in the future." I stood there clutching the door handle like it was a life preserver. My whole body was shaking from the inside, trying desperately to get out.

"So that's it, Bella? Nothing more?" My silence was his answer. "Fine. I hope you're happy in your life." He left the house, stamping his feet like a petulant child. It was obvious that Edward Cullen always got what he wanted.

Closing the door after he left, I leaned up against it and waited to hear his car leave. As the tires crunched on the gravel, I slid to the floor to catch my breath and pull myself together. I couldn't believe that I had it in me to follow through with a decision. Edward Cullen was out of my life now. The feeling left me empty. I didn't know if I wanted him or just wanted revenge for the perceived slights against me.

I rose from the floor, pulling myself together, and got ready to go see Angela. I knew that I would break down there with my true friend's support.

**EPOV**

What the hell just happened? I slammed the Volvo into reverse and left the Swan house as fast as possible. I drove until I couldn't anymore. I was shaking so violently that I had to pull the car over to the side of the road. I sent Alice a quick email.

**Bella has resigned. Do what you have to.**

I sat there at the side of the road pondering my world and how Bella fit into it. Alice was right. I did have a thing for Bella when I was in high school, but I was too much of a conceited jerk to say or do anything. I wanted to be her friend but didn't want it as well. Bella made it so easy to just watch her. She never joined in; was on the sidelines and always at the look of a hurt puppy.

Well, she wasn't hurt anymore. She was strong, intelligent, caring, and the woman I always wanted to be with but was too much of an idiot to see past the packaging. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't some kind of stalker.

I think I was closer to Emilio Estevez in Breakfast Club. Always having to be the best and follow the crowd whether it was the right thing to do or not. Bella was like my Ally Sheedy, the girl who got ignored. The problem with this plot line is that I never got to spend a Saturday in detention with her. If only John Hughes was here to write out my perfect ending, and it all got wrapped up in 97 minutes.

Eventually I started the car and made my way back home. The idea of having to deal with Alice was something I wasn't looking forward to, but it had to be done. As I pulled into our driveway, I could see that Rose and Emmett's car was gone. That made two less set of eyes I would have to look at.

I parked Esme's Volvo in the garage and snuck back into the house. All was quiet. I made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink. I hadn't eaten breakfast, but there was no way my stomach was going to let me eat anything right now. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, I saw my mom sitting at the island sipping some tea.

"Would you like some tea, son?" Her smile was small but reassuring. I could tell that she wanted us to talk.

"Sure, Mom. Do we have any green tea?" I started to rummage through the cupboards, and she put the kettle on. We worked in silence making the tea. It wasn't until we both sat down with our tea that the conversation start.

"Edward, I don't know what all is going on, but I do know that you are hurting. Alice filled me in on the whole Bella/Izzy thing, but it still doesn't make sense to me why she would hide her identity and why you didn't open your eyes wide enough to see the real person." She lowered her head and took a small sip of tea. She was waiting for me to open up. This wasn't going to be a lecture but a sensible discussion.

"Mom, I don't know what to tell you. The whole time we were together it felt familiar but new at the same time. I made the mistake of not seeing Izzy for who she truly was, but she lied to me, Mom. You know that's my number one rule, no lies." I ran my hands through my hair, grabbing it by the roots.

My frustration level was rising. I didn't know what to do next. This wasn't going to be an easy fight, and I still wasn't sure that I wanted to start.

"The feelings that I have for Bella are stronger than anything I've felt before, but she doesn't want me. When I saw her this morning, she made it quite clear that the relationship was purely professional and that is over now, too." I sipped my tea, my hands around the mug, while I waited for my mom's pearls of wisdom.

"Yeah, you fucked this one up good." She chuckled.

"Mom!" I raised my head so quick it hurt. "Language!"

"I don't think there is any other way to put it. If she means this much to you, then you need to fight, but I would give her some time and space first. It will give Bella a chance to see what she's missing." Her hand reached across the table and held mine gently. "Edward, if you want her, you must woo her."

"Woo her? I don't even know where to start with that." Wooing was a concept that I was unfamiliar with. But if my mom said to woo, then a wooing I will go.

"Go talk with your dad. He had to do a lot of wooing to get me. But it was definitely worth it." With that she stood up, took her cup, and left the kitchen.

I sat there staring into my tea, waiting for the answers. I knew that I was going to need help; unfortunately, I couldn't concentrate on the wooing until I'd finished this shoot. I had to get to the airport, back to Vancouver, and finish. I needed Alice's help and wasn't looking forward to that.

I finished my cup of tea and went to find Alice. I could hear her voice coming from the games room. She and Jasper were playing some pool.

"Hey." I walked over to the bar and grabbed a Coke.

"So everything did not go well, given the text that you sent me." She stopped playing and stood there leaning on her cue. "Did she even talk to you?"

"Yeah, briefly. After I sat there for an hour with the Chief, waiting for her to come down the stairs."

"Oh man, you do have it bad if you were willing to sit there and wait like a puppy dog." Jasper was chuckling as he took his shot.

"Edward," Alice said, as she came towards me. "You did the right thing. Waiting as long as you did just to apologize shows that you care. She'll come around, but it's going to take time. Bella's got a lot of hurt that goes back a long way. Don't you remember her mom walking out on them? That had to be tough on a little girl." Alice took the bar stool next to me and put her head on my shoulder. "If you really want her, then you have to be patient and show her that you are worth it."

I took a sip of my drink and just watched Jasper finish the balls on the table. "Alice, I need a drive to Port Angeles to catch my flight tonight."

"I've already looked after everything. Do you want me to come with you to finish out the shoot?"

"No, I'll be fine. I only have 2 weeks left, so it won't be bad. Can you let Bella know that she can hold onto the car for as long as she needs it?"

"Consider it done. You get through these two weeks, and then we'll start the woo."

"Again with the woo. Were you talking to Mom this morning?"

"Yeah, she told me about Dad wooing her, and I think that is just what you have to do with Bella. She has to feel like she's special, one of a kind." Alice gave me her 'everything is great' smile as she stood up and went to play pool with Jasper again.

I watched for a while then left to get packed to head to the airport. When I was ready to leave, Dad came to my room.

"Ready to go, son?" Carlisle picked up my bag and turned to the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad. Are you driving me?" I followed him down the stairs then towards the garage.

"I thought that you might want to talk on the drive. We didn't get much time to connect this visit." He loaded my bag into his car.

"That would be great." I sank into the passenger seat of his Audi. My mind was racing with ideas that I had for wooing Bella. I knew that the next two weeks would be the hardest just because she wouldn't be there with me. I could already feel the ache.

I've never felt this pull towards someone before. She was my sun. Oh how things could have been different if I hadn't been such an ass in high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think. I will try my best to update before the New Year.<strong>

**I wish you all a happy Christmas!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Lonely Boy

**Happy New Year! So sorry for the delay in updating. The holidays were brutal, and I'm only just getting back into routine. My girls are back in school so I have a few moments, while I'm awake, to write again. I will try my best to get back on schedule.**

**This chapter is un-Beta'd so all mistakes are mine. As always, I own nothing. Thank you SM for letting us play with your wonderful creation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 12: Lonely Boy**

**BPOV**

My visit with Angela was a whirlwind. As soon as I showed up at her house, I was ready to bust. So much had happened in such a short time that I really needed my friend's perspective.

After the usual greetings, hugs and kisses, we sat at her kitchen table with a coffee. I had known Angela my whole life so she knew something was wrong when I crossed her threshold.

"Okay Bells, spill it." She was right across from me, and looking at me directly, seeing my inner turmoil.

"I'm not sure where to start except that I was working for Edward the last few weeks." I hung my head, traced the pattern on her table with my finger, and waited for the onslaught of questions.

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded my head. "You say 'was' as in used to. What happened?" Angela gently took my hand in hers.

That is when the floodgates opened. All that happened, what was said, and how I felt came spilling out of me. Angela listened quietly until I had said it all, even what happened just before I arrived. Angela was my only true friend. She was the one who knew all of my secrets, my hurts, and my dreams, good or bad.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Angela had always heard me bash Edward but there was no way I could lie to her now.

"I, I have feelings but I'm just not sure what they are. I still want to hate him for the past but the last few weeks have been some of the best of my life. Angela, I'm so messed up right now I don't know where to turn. I want him but I don't." The tears flowed quietly down my cheek.

"Bella, you know that I never thought Edward was a bad guy in school. Out of everyone who ignored us, you seemed fixated on him." Angela stood up to refill our cups. "You're going to hate me for saying this but you have always wanted Edward, like almost every girl then and every woman now."

"Oh, Ang. I know you're right." My heart sank deeper as I gave voice to this truth. "He did crappy things to me but then so did everyone. I've come to terms with high school just not Edward." I stood up and went to the window. The rain was falling lightly, making the green even deeper, just like his eyes.

"You know the worst part? I could have had him this morning. All I had to do was accept his apology. Now I'm without him and a job. Not that I could work with him now." There was no way I could possible work that close with him. I'm not sure I could keep my thoughts or hands to myself anymore.

"I still have to talk about the job with Alice, and get the car back to the rental place. I've got a lot to do right now." I put my cup in the sink and walked to the front door.

"I'm not sure how long I'm staying in town, but I'll talk to you tomorrow." I put my coat on, reach into the pocket for the car keys. "I've got to go." My fingers traced every edge of the key wishing that I could do the same to him.

I left Angela's house and went back home. The house was still dark so Dad was at work, which was a good thing. I wasn't ready to have this conversation twice in one day. The flowers that Edward brought me were still on the table, so cheerful and full of promises. Promises that I wasn't ready to admit to myself.

Climbing the stairs to my room was hard. My feet felt so heavy, as did my heart with confusion and regret. What was I going to do? I wanted him but I didn't think I could handle it right now. The last few weeks have been so all consuming that I haven't had a chance to gather my thoughts and feelings. Maybe it was a good thing that I would have some distance now.

Once in my room, I rummaged around for the items that Alice had given me when I started the job. I needed to return them to her, along with the car. I knew that Edward's flight back was leaving in an hour so he was well on his way to Port Angeles. It would be safe to visit the Cullen's house now. I had to move forward, and to do that I had to remove Edward from my life again.

The drive to the house in the woods was much quicker than I thought it would be. I needed more time to compose my thoughts and words. It felt like someone had sped up the film but didn't tell me, the actor. An actor in my own life, how long have I been that? Too long.

I parked the car in the front, and Alice was already waiting for me, as if I had called ahead. Taking a calming breath, I opened the door and stepped out. Before I could get a word out, Alice had enveloped me in her arms.

"Izzy, I mean Bella, I'm so sorry for how this has ended up. Edward was a complete ass last night. You know that right?" I just smiled at her.

"He's gone now, back to Vancouver. Do you want to come in?" Alice took my hand and dragged me towards the house.

"Alice, I just wanted to return some things to you, as well as the car. I don't think I should come in." I managed to stop her just short of the front door.

"Oh, I understand. Edward has asked me to make sure you have everything you need. He would like you to have airfare back to L.A., and he wants you to use the car for the rest of your time in Forks. He really is sorry about how things worked out. Are you sure you don't want to come in and just talk?" Alice had the door open. I could see the sincere look of love in her eyes. We had become close these past few weeks, so she really did deserve an explanation.

"Sure. I owe you an apology." I walked past her, into the Cullen house, and placed the bag of items on the table in the foyer. Alice gently took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Bella, I don't think that there is anything you need to apologize for. We should have known who you were at the beginning. It's not like we haven't lived in the same small town together. We were all stuck on your appearance and not who you are. We should be the ones apologizing." Alice held both of my hands tenderly. There was no deception to her words, and I felt the remorse coming from her heart.

"Alice, I never meant to deceive any of you. The more time I spent with you the harder it was to tell the truth." The tears were prickling the corners of my eyes. I was hitting my emotional overload for the day and didn't know how to shut it off.

"You know I really should just go. I'm really sorry for everything." I brushed the tears from my eyes. "All of your and Edward's stuff is on the side." Taking a deep breath, I started for the door. "The keys are in the car, Alice. I really have to go."

I was running now for the door, for fresh air and freedom. I didn't care how I was getting home. I just had to leave their house. My emotions were getting the best of me, and there was no way I was going to show Alice how much Edward meant to me. He had to be past tense now.

I kept running towards the road, cursing my choice of shoes now, willing the tears back. The rhythmic pace I set as I hit the main road was pounding out any thoughts of what I was going to do next. If only his image could be exercised as easily. His incredible green eyes, his kissable lips, his uplifting laugh and the most delicious smile I'd ever seen, that was what filled my eyes.

All was going well until the heel of my left boot snapped off. I tripped and fell into the green undergrowth next to the highway. I stripped the boots from my feet, and nursed my twisted ankle. From the depth of my stomach, I started to shake. It started to grow, and the next thing I know, I'm laughing hysterically. I fell on my back, and my belly laughs were so loud that I didn't hear the car approaching.

"Bells, what the hell happened?" I opened my eyes to see my dad staring down at me.

"Oh, Dad." I spoke between my giggles. "I dropped off the car with the Cullens, and was just coming home."

"You were going to walk home?" My dad was looking at me like I'd grown another head.

"Yeah. I didn't do my run this morning so I needed the exercise." I picked up my boots. "Wrong choice of footwear, though."

"You're taking this healthy thing a little too far now. Let me help you into the car." He took my hand, and helped me around to the passenger side.

"Let's go home, Dad. I need to get back to L.A."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The flight back to Vancouver was uneventful. The next morning when TC picked me up the questions started. I made it quite clear to him that Izzy was not returning, and that I didn't want a lot of questions about it.

Once I hit the circus, I tracked down Grant and informed him about Izzy. I didn't want a lot of questions, and I knew that Grant would let everyone know in a discreet manner. It was tough enough trying to keep my mind on work without all the questions and looks.

The first day was the worst because when the scenes weren't going well I needed her reassuring brown eyes, but they were no where to be seen. When lunch was called, I had to talk to Alice.

"Edward, is everything alright?" The concern was very evident in her voice. I was sitting in my trailer alone so I didn't hide the emotions that were bubbling over.

"Alice, I'm having a really rough go here. I need her." The silence on her end was deafening. "What am I going to do? I feel lost. I've never felt so alone, Alice. Have you spoken with her?"

Alice told me everything that happened the day before. It seems that Bella was returning to L.A. tomorrow. I wanted her to stay in Forks longer. If I couldn't be with her then I wanted Mom or Alice to keep an eye on her. Bella wasn't taking any of my help either. The offer of the car and airfare were turned down, but that wasn't surprising at all. Bella was a strong, independent woman who wasn't going to take help from anyone, especially me right now.

I spent the entire break talking to Alice. The lunch that was brought to me went cold, uneaten. We made the decision that I would finish out the shoot on my own. It was easier than trying to get someone new up to speed. Alice would deal with my agent and publicity from L.A., when she got back there.

"Alice, can you send me Bella's contact information in L.A." I didn't know what I was going to do yet, but I wanted to be able to get in touch with her.

"I will send you her address, that's all I have right now. I'll get the rest from her agency, if I can. Edward, call me if you need anything, even if all you want to do is talk. Hell, I'll even send Jasper up there to keep you company, if you want." Now that was true sisterly love, to give up her guy to keep me sane.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I can survive the 2 weeks without a babysitter. Bye."

By the end of the day, Bella's address was in my inbox. By the time I got back to the hotel, I knew what I wanted to do to start the wooing. I called down to the front desk, and asked for some supplies to be bought and sent up. The fans were still pretty thick out front, and I wasn't ready to put the public face on just yet.

I paced the room until the hotel staff dropped off what I asked for. As soon as he left the room, with a large tip, I seized the pad and pens from the bag. The way to Bella's heart had to come from mine. I needed to write to her, as many times as it took, until she was willing to see me in person.

The clock ticked over to 1 a.m. when I finally stopped for the night. The sum of my thoughts and feelings for her amazed me. When I started to let my feelings hit the page, they wouldn't stop. I hadn't written this much since school, but then again I'd never had such an incredible topic to write about.

The rest of the week flew by in a daze. My new accessories never left my side. Between takes I would even write, if only about the scene I'd just finished. It was like a dialogue that I was having with her, only one sided. The days were not so lonely because it didn't feel like she was totally gone, just away for a few days.

We were switching to night shoots on Monday so I knew on the weekend I would have to start adjusting my sleeping. Friday night found me collecting and compiling my ramblings into a coherent package to send to Bella. There was no way that I was going to email or text her. She deserved a more personal treatment. I had even spent time during the week hunting down a copy of her favourite book. When everything was just as I wanted it, I went down to the front desk to make arrangements for it to be sent out Saturday for next day delivery.

I staggered to bed absolutely exhausted, but feeling hopeful. My first attempt at wooing was on its way to Bella. All I could do now was trust that what my heart had to say was enough to speak to her heart.


	13. Chapter 13: Ready to Start

**Thank you all for the great reviews. Sorry to those who I didn't respond to. I'm later than I would have liked, but I figure an update within two weeks is still good. I spent last weekend with my family doing an activity that is on my bucket list, dog sledding. Everyone should try it.**

**SM owns it all. Let me know what you think about how I played with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 13: Ready to Start**

**BPOV**

It was difficult to leave Forks but I needed some space from all the reminders of Edward. Sunday night Dad and I spent time just catching up. He didn't bring up the situation and made sure that I didn't have time to dwell on it.

Angela drove me to Port Angeles to catch a flight into Seattle. She offered to take me all the way into Seattle but I didn't want her to spend over 6 hours driving. We talked about all the little things, the gossip around town and had a good laugh over Jessica's latest folly. If there were a stupid scheme out there Jessica would find it. Our good bye was short with the promise of talking again soon. I knew that Angela would be my sounding board forever.

By the evening, I was thankful to be back in my little apartment. I didn't look at anything or even unpack. The weekend had been long and I just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep, for a long time.

Once in bed, my mind wouldn't shut off. The conversations that Edward and I had, the time spent together, and all of him just kept running through my mind like a highlight reel. The one image that lingered the longest was the look in his eyes when I walked out on him after the apology. They were disbelieving and hurt. I don't know why that image stood out among so many, or why it hurt me so much.

The next morning and the next few days, I threw myself back into routine. It took me the best part of the first day to just get my apartment ready to live in again, and to go through my mail. On Tuesday morning, a courier showed up to deliver the rest of my things from Vancouver.

As I went through the package, hoping for something that Edward might have sent. As I pulled a sweater out, an envelope dropped to the floor, and I grabbed it quickly. My hands started to shake as I tried to get the flap open. I couldn't tell if the handwriting was Edward's or not. My heart was pounding when I started to read the note.

_Izzy,_

_Sorry to hear that you won't be joining us again. Take care and I hope to have the pleasure of working with you again._

_All the best,_

_Grant_

The letter fell from my hand. _What the hell was I thinking? There was no way that Edward would try again, and why did I want that. I turned him down, not the other way. Get a grip and move on._

My agency knew about my situation before I called them. They were upset over the incident but informed me that both Edward and Alice had given me a glowing reference. Alice had spoken to the owner of the agency, and wanted to make sure that the details surrounding the dissolution of my employment with them did not negatively impact my future clients. Her recommendation was influential enough that I already had potential clients waiting for interviews. I wasn't quite ready to work again. I knew that I needed to, not just financially, but to distance myself from Edward so I asked for a two week sabbatical.

Once work was dealt with, I put the word out amongst my friends that I was back in town and needed distraction. It wasn't long before my weekend was full up. I made plans to go for dinner and clubbing with a large group of friends on Saturday night. I knew that I wouldn't be good one on one company so the group plan was great.

Saturday I spent the day having some me time. I had a massage, manicure, pedicure, and even had my hair done. I hadn't spent any time or money on myself lately so it was nice to indulge. By the time I got home I was ready for my night out. I swore to myself that Edward wasn't going to even enter my thoughts tonight. I'd even decided to dress up, or at least more than I usually do.

I pulled out a great black dress with a claret belt. This dress was the one that hung in my closet as my incentive to change, and it made me feel like a million dollars. The v-neck was deep enough to show off my great cleavage without going over the top into trashy town. I knew that I would regret the next choice, high heeled, thigh high black boots, but I was in the mood to see and be seen.

Kate and Garret picked me up, and were thoroughly impressed with how well I cleaned up. My friends were used to seeing me in jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. My normal style was not inspired, but something told me that I needed to go all out tonight.

We met up with our other friends at our favorite local restaurant. The dinner was good, the wine was great and my friends were even better. There were a ton of questions about my work for the past few weeks, but they soon stopped when they realized that I wasn't going to divulge the details. I usually didn't dish on my clients, and there was no way I was going to talk about Edward to them.

Victoria had managed to get us access to one of the best clubs in town for the night. A friend of a friend knew the manager or something. When we arrived at Opera I was in awe. We went in right away and got our table. It seems that we were in for a good night with VIP bottle service. If this didn't remove Edward from my mind nothing would.

We started the evening off with a couple of bottle of champagne then it was onto the Cosmos for me. The club was packed, and there was a lot of eye candy, and I was trying to enjoy the view. Some of them had his eyes, his hair or his style of clothing, all of them wanna-bes. Victoria was flirting with anything that looked our way, and I was enjoying the flirt by association affect.

When we hit the dance floor, we were surrounded my admirers. They were the usual sleazy L.A. men, who wanted to know who you knew before getting to know you. Thankfully there was little chance to talk on the floor, just dance and grind. The only reason I was on the floor was the Cosmos and champagne. Normally the only dancing I did was in front of the mirror, alone. My self-confidence was getting better, but I still didn't see myself how others saw me.

As we were making our way back to the table, I heard my name being called out. "Izzy, Izzy." I turned to find myself face to face with Tanya Denali. Holy shit! Victoria was looking at me with wide eyes as if to say _how does she know you?_

"Hello Tanya." I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not done with you." It was obvious that she'd had more to drink than me. "Where's Eddie tonight? I thought you two were a thing now. He was so quick to get back to you in Vancouver." She was leaning into me now. Her nails were digging into my skin so it was difficult for me to move away. Someone with her was taking my picture with an iPhone, and his fingers were working overtime.

"What Edward does is up to him. I believe he's in Vancouver still." If I weren't in a public place, I would have ripped her fingernails off to get away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm here enjoying the evening with friends." I tried to turn away but her nails dug in more.

"I have no idea what he saw in you anyway. You're just a scrawny, no talent, nobody. I expect to have him crawling back to me now that he's tossed you. I'll have to let him know that I saw you tonight with…" She was looking around. "…no one. Obviously he came to his senses."

"I'm sure he did. Now let go of me so I can go." I wanted to tell her that I was the one who tossed him, but I wouldn't do that to him. He didn't need the likes of her knowing about his personal business. Her friend removed her arm from my shoulder, and led her away. "Bitch." That was all I could say about Tanya Denali.

I stalked back to our table, and downed the rest of my drink. Victoria was staring at me bewildered. "Was that Tanya Denali?"

"Yup, sure was." My fingers tapped on the table.

"Who were you guys talking about?"

"No one." The tapping was becoming harder.

"It was Edward Cullen, wasn't it?"

"Maybe." I was practically pounding the table now. "But I don't want to talk about it."

Victoria was exchanging looks with the rest of our friends.

I tried to enjoy the rest of the evening, but all I could think about was him. I ordered another drink but nursed it for the rest of the night. I was sobering up quickly. By the time Kate and Garret wanted to leave, I was suffering from a raging headache. All I wanted to do was get home, strip out of this dress and go to bed, which was exactly what I did.

My sleep was fitful. My dreams were so vivid. You know the kind of dreams where you think you're somewhere you shouldn't be, and usually without any clothes on. Only my dreams were about Edward, and unfortunately I was fully clothed. Between the dreams I laid awake thinking and rethinking all of my decisions where he was concerned. _Should I have accepted his apology? Was I being too pig headed to see what a great guys he is? Or was the Edward from high school the real one so I made the right decision?_

The next morning came too early and with a massive hangover. Once I got some coffee and Advil into my system, I was feeling a bit better when my phone vibrated with an email alert. It was from Victoria.

**I don't know how you pissed her off but she's pissed. **I clicked on the link, and was sent to a gossip site, one that Victoria followed religiously. There was a photo of me from the night before, looking good but quite upset. The caption read _Izzy Dwyer, recently linked with Edward Cullen, spotted out alone last night. Obviously Edward has come to his senses. Sources report that Edward is back with Tanya Denali._

My hand was shaking. I took a couple of deep breaths, otherwise I would have thrown my phone and I can't afford a new one. I replied to Victoria. **They'll put another out now, especially if it comes from a celeb.**

I turned my phone off. I didn't want to deal with the onslaught of calls and messages once this got around my circle of friends. I didn't want to lie about the situation anymore. I didn't know what to say, probably because I didn't know how I felt about Edward. This little episode gave me a really good sense of what dating Edward Cullen would have been like. _Was he worth the hassle?_

I crawled back into bed, and just drifted off to sleep when the doorbell went. I didn't move. A few seconds later it rang again and was followed by a loud voice yelling, _Delivery._

I slipped out of bed, put my robe on, and went to the door. Sure enough there was a FedEx guy standing there with a package in his arms. I signed for the package and apologized for not answering on the first ring.

The package had a postmark from Canada again. I didn't remember anything that Grant might have missed in his last package. I was disinterested as I opened the package. The first thing to slide out was a CD, Champ by Tokyo Police Club. There was a post it note on the back of the CD.

_One of the best nights out I've ever had._

_Miss You,_

_E._

I couldn't believe that he even remembered the band from that night. I smiled at the memories of that night, up to the girls in the washroom. They were another reminder of what being with Edward would be like.

The next package was a bundle of paper tied together with a navy velvet ribbon. Once I untied the ribbon, the tower of papers fell over to reveal a charcoal drawing in the middle of the pile.

I picked up the picture and studied it closely. It was a portrait of me, I thought, from the evening at the Cullen's anniversary party. My hair was up with just a few wisps of hair escaping, and my eyes were smiling but looking off to the right. There was a small E in the bottom right corner. It was incredible. I had no idea that he even paid that much attention to me to be able to capture me so exquisitely.

The next paper was another drawing, but this one was much older than the first. I left it on the table and just stared. It was me again, but from high school. I looked between the two drawings. The strokes were the same and the E at the bottom was the same, but I could tell that this was done while we were in high school. He captured me again with some precision that it was scary. Other than the roundness of my face, the biggest difference were my eyes, which were sad and alone. There was no smile in them, but there never was back then.

I put down the first drawing, and picked up the card that was at the top of the pile. My hand was shaking, but I had to read his words even through with my tear blurred vision. I flipped open the card.

_Bella,_

_I'm lonely up here without you. I miss your smile, and how you make me smile. I was a coward when we were young. I thought of you often back then but never had the courage to talk to you, not for what others would say but for what you might say. I hope you will see me again when I get back to LA._

_Miss You,_

_Edward_

There were five other cards. I read each one as the tears fell, not tears of upset but of laughter. He had written about what was happening on set, his thoughts, other people's reactions and just what we'd talk about at the end of the day. I felt like I was there with him.

I was so touched by the fact that he had taken the time to write these out for me, not emailed but hand written. I took the drawings into my bedroom. I placed them on my bedside table, and admired them as I went back to bed. I was even more confused about Edward and needed time to think and recover.

When I woke up it was very early on Monday morning. My stomach was screaming at me, so that was my first order of business. I turned my phone back on and it too was screaming at me with all the messages I had missed. I scrolled through them. Most of them were from my friends checking that I was okay. Victoria had sent the link to some of them so they were also very curious about the history behind the altercation and resulting backlash.

One message caught my eye more than the rest, the message was from Alice. I opened it while I put cream cheese on my bagel.

**Bella,**

**I saw the photo. Was this Tanya? Edward is furious. Wanna talk? You looked gorgeous by the way.**

**Alice**

I was really surprised they would even look at sites like that but I guess if you want to keep your image under control you have to know what is being said about you, even if you don't respond.

I wasn't ready to talk to Alice or any of the Cullens at the moment. I had planned to spend the day at home sorting through old files, and doing a proper clean out. I had only one week off before work reared it's ugly head again. After breakfast, I went for a run, showered then settled down with some fluffy daytime TV shows to go through the files.

While I was watching The Talk, there was a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone but lately anything could happen. As I opened the door, the only thing I could see was a huge bouquet of wild flowers. The deliveryman was almost completely swallowed by the amount of flowers. As I took them from him, I was staggered by the weight of the arrangement. The card was small and simple.

_I'm sorry, for a lot. _


	14. Chapter 14: Do You Realize?

**SM owns it all, I just play with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter than normal.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 14: Do You Realize?**

**EPOV**

As I went to bed Saturday night, I was feeling elated. Sending the package to Bella had lifted a weight from my shoulders. I had opened up to her and myself about how long I've really wanted her, since high school.

The drawing that I had made of Bella in school was in a small envelope that I slipped into my luggage before I left Forks. As I went through the envelope it struck me that I was almost of the verge of obsession with her back then. I had several drawings of her and poems that spoke of her beauty. I never used her name in any of the writings but I knew who they were about. Most of these were done in my bedroom at night because I didn't want to open myself up to ridicule.

Bella Swan wasn't cool so my admiration of her wasn't cool. It didn't stop me from thinking about her, and being inspired by her, it just stopped me from doing anything about it. Most people wouldn't have understood why I didn't just act on my feelings, and my friends be damned, but for someone who gave the impression of confidence I didn't have a lot of it. The girls usually threw themselves at me so I never had to make the first move. I don't think I ever asked a girl out. For someone with so little confidence, it was surprising that I choose acting as my profession. I guess it was easier pretending to be someone else than myself.

I woke up Sunday morning feeling better than I had in a week. I decided that I needed some fresh air and space. Dressing for the weather, I went down to the Starbucks to grab a coffee and some breakfast. Thankfully there were no fans hanging around this morning, so far.

After breakfast, I put my ear buds in and just started walking. I wasn't sure where I was going but it felt great to just keep moving. I made it down to the waterfront, and wandered around there for a while. I stopped to just sit and write. There was something about this city that helped my creativity, maybe because it was so similar to home. L.A. would never be home for me; it was just a place to do my work.

Eventually I ended up at the Granville market again. I bought some fresh fruit and Granville Island beer, to take home to Emmett. One of the stalls caught my eye because I recognized the style of glass that Bella had bought for mom and dad. As I looked in, the most beautiful jewelry piece caught my eye. It was like fire and ice blended together in one pendant, and it was on a simple leather necklace. I knew as soon as I saw it that it was meant to be Bella's. The mix of the two sides was what Bella was to me, the passion and the aloofness.

Now weighed down with my purchases, I decided to take a cab back to the hotel. During the ride, my phone alerted me to a message from Alice.

**Just a heads up.**

**A.**

With the message was a photo of Bella. She looked exquisite, and I longed to be with her even more, then I saw the caption. "That bitch!" The cabbie turned to look at me. "Sorry, man." I mumbled.

It didn't say who the source was but I knew right away. How could she do that to Bella? She didn't even know her. I knew that Tanya was a piece of work but I didn't think that she would stoop this low to get back with me or at me. I had to let Bella know that I had nothing to do with this.

As soon as I got back to the hotel, I spoke with the concierge to arrange a delivery to Bella's house. When I was satisfied with what had been arranged, I went back to my room. I needed to speak to someone about the Tanya situation. I wanted to her back for what she did to Bella, but I also didn't want to drag my personal life through the tabloids.

I picked up my phone and made a call. My call was answered on the first ring. "Alice."

"I knew that you would call me once you saw the picture. What do you want to do?"

" I want Tanya to cease and desist, and I don't want Bella dragged into this anymore. I don't care what she says about me, but dragging Bella into it was the last straw. I'm not going to talk to her because I never come out on the good side with that. She has a wonderful way of twisting everything I say." I was pacing my room, like a caged lion.

"I will call her publicity and talk to him first. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want the things that we know about her to come out in the tabloids. I hate pulling this dirty stuff, but as soon as she brought Bella into the situation she went too far." I could tell by the way Alice was talking that she was as pissed as I was.

When our conversation stopped, I felt better that something could be done to protect Bella. I spent the rest of the afternoon doing some writing and packaging Bella's gift. I planned to send it out on Wednesday. Since I sent flowers today I didn't want to smother her with attention. I had to take it slow and woo. Only one more week of filming then I could get back to L.A., and see Bella again, if she lets me.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The rest of Monday went by in a haze. The flowers that Edward sent were lovely and filled my tiny apartment with the most incredible smell. I was amazed that Edward was putting this much effort into me. From the pictures that he did, it was obvious that I was on his radar in high school, as well as now. There are a lot more layers to Edward that I never thought about. We both spent too much time hiding in high school, he hid behind his friends and I hid behind my weight.

I just had to wait out the week until he arrived back in L.A. I had to let him know that I wanted to talk to him when he got back. There was so much that needed to be discussed, but whatever happened I knew that we have to move slowly. I didn't want to jump into being with Edward until I was sure I could handle all that came with it. Edward's star was just starting to rise, and I needed to know if I wanted to be attached to that star.

On Tuesday, I sent Edward a message.

**Call me when you get back home. **

**B.**

Tuesday and Wednesday blurred by as I cleaned, sorted and slept. It felt like I hadn't had a good sleep in years. My mind and body were always on the go, so it was wonderful to just take a nap when I wanted. Next week, Edward was coming back, and it would be hectic and emotional, I'm sure.

Thursday started with a knock on the door, another delivery guy. I signed for the package and was so anxious to open it that I practically slammed the door in the guys face. I ripped open the envelope, and a small wrapped package fell out with more letters.

I opened the letters first. There was a small poem on one card. It was beautiful. The next few letters where like a conversation with a good friend. He told me about everything that had happened since he last wrote, including his reaction to the picture of me in the tabloids.

_You don't know how much I wanted to be with you that night when I saw the photo. Not only to defend you from Tanya, but also to be the man who was with the most beautiful woman in L.A. When I saw the picture, all I could think about is how I miss you, your smile, your laugh and our conversations. I hope we can talk when I get back to L.A._

I picked up the package and opened it carefully. I recognized the box from the glass works in Granville market. Lifting the top, I was amazed by the beautiful pendant that was inside, a piece that I admired when I was in the store buying Carlisle and Esme's gift. There was something about the relationship between the two sides that drew me in. I never mentioned it to Edward so how did he know I wanted it. I put the necklace on and admired it in the bathroom mirror. I wasn't sure there was any part of me that didn't want Edward now. This week couldn't end soon enough.

My phone rang, and I ran to it. I was so hoping that it was Edward so I could thank him. I didn't have the nerve to call him, but a call from him would be just incredible right now.

"Hello." My voice was full of joy.

"Bella?" It was Angela. Her voice was very subdued and that worried me for some reason.

"Hey Ang, what's up?" I was gripping my phone a bit tighter now.

"Bells, there's been an accident." The silence lingered between us. "Your dad was hit by a car on the 101. He had pulled someone over to the shoulder. A drunk driver came along a hit him. He's in hospital in a coma at the moment."

I fell back, thankfully into a chair, and my grip on the phone was starting to slip. My breathing was shallow as I tried to take in what Angela just told me. "When?"

"Late last night. Dr. Cullen is looking after him in the ICU. He wants you to come home as quick as you can."

"Thanks, Ang. I'll be there as soon as I can." I dropped the phone back into the cradle, and just stood there shaking. I always knew that this was a possibility. Every family member of a police officer has the fear, but I figured with Dad being in a sleepy, little town that the odds were much lower.

I gripped onto the counter to keep myself standing. I had a lot to do to get to Forks as quick as I could. Stumbling to the couch, I grabbed my phone, and started to make calls. With the numerous flights that I have booked as a PA, I had several contacts with the airlines. After an hour, I was booked on the next flight out to Seattle, which left in 1 hour, and after that I had a charter to Forks airport.

I quickly threw some clothes into a bag, grabbed what I might need for a few weeks away and jumped into my car. I hated leaving my Porsche at LAX but I had no time to arrange a ride. Running to catch my flight was never fun, thankfully the line-ups at security weren't bad and I didn't get tagged for any extra checks. By the time I got into my seat on the plane I was exhausted.

My three-hour flight to Seattle left me with plenty of time to worry and pray for my father. He was all I had left in this world, and I just didn't want to think about him leaving it so soon. I also made a list of all the people who I needed to contact about work, about my car, and about my apartment.

It wasn't until I landed in Seattle that I thought about Edward again. Maybe it was the scenery, how close I was to Vancouver, or the fact that I was going to see his father in a short amount of time. I gave Angela a quick call to see if she could pick me up at the tiny Forks airport.

"I don't know if I'll be able to but I'll make sure that there is someone there." From the noise in the background, I got the impression that she was at work.

"That's okay. Even if you can send one of the cabs there it would be great. How's he doing?" I wasn't sure I wanted an answer because I was still so far away.

"He's the same as he was before. Don't worry too much. You'll get to see him shortly." Once I hung up the phone, I had trouble trying to find the charter flight that I had booked to Forks. I usually flew to Port Angeles but I did not trust myself to drive to Forks from there.

By the time I was in the air, I was more than anxious to get to my father. How bad were his injuries? How was I going to cope with his death, if it happens? If his injuries are so great, how much time will it take to heal him and get back to himself, if that is even possible? My life was going to take a dramatic turn, one way or another.


	15. Chapter 15: Wake Up Your Saints

**SM owns it all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 15: Wake Up Your Saints**

**BPOV**

Once the plane completed it's bumpy landing, I grabbed my bags and waited for the door to open. It was a short walk across the tarmac. Just beyond a small building was a parking lot. The sun had not set yet, but there was a figure silhouetted up against a car. My heart jumped thinking that it was Edward. I knew I was wrong before the thought fully formed but my heart was longing for him to be here, just to hold me.

As I walked towards the parking lot, the lone person starting walking towards me. It was not Angela, as I suspected, but it was Esme. When I reached her, she enveloped me in a hug. There was something about being held by a mother, even if it's not your own, that made crying out loud acceptable. She rubbed my back while making soothing sounds. I just let it all out, all the emotions that I had held back while in transit.

"Bella, let's get you to the hospital." She took my bags, loaded them into the trunk of the car, and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Esme, thank you very much for coming to get me."

"Angela called me after she spoke with you from Seattle. She wanted to be here for you but her schedule was just too much for her today. " She gave my shoulder a gentle rub, as I looked out the window on our drive to the hospital. I rummaged through my purse for a tissue to clean myself up. If Dad was awake I didn't want to show him my tears.

"How did it happen? Angela said something about a drunk driver while Dad was on the 101." My voice hitched as I asked the question. I wanted to know what wasn't sure if I was ready for the details yet. "How bad is my Dad?"

"Bella, I'll let Carlisle tell you the details of your Dad's injuries when we get the hospital. As far as how it happens, it's still a little spotty. Your Dad had pulled over one of the local kids speeding on the 101. He was out of his vehicle, and walking towards the other vehicle when another car sideswiped your father and the other vehicle. The impact knocked your father to the ground in front of the vehicle. The car that hit him just kept going. The kid that your Dad pulled over is a real hero. He immediately called 911, managed to get a bit of a description of the other car, and helped your Dad until the ambulance arrived." Esme looked over at me. The tears were silently falling now; I couldn't stop them if I tried.

"Have they caught the other driver yet?

"Yes, they did. Once the force knew what happened, they put every officer on the search for the car. It was a local man, and when they found him he was still drunk, 3 hours after the accident. He doesn't even remember it. He's now in custody." Silence filled the car for the remainder of the drive.

Esme pulled to the front doors of the hospital. "Bella, your Dad is in room ICU 1. Do you want me to come in with you?" I stood there for a moment thinking about her question. I'd only ever had my Dad for support, but I knew that I wasn't strong enough at the moment to tackle this alone. "Yes, please Esme."

"You wait here. I'll park the car and give Carlisle a call to let him know you've arrived." I went through the front doors. I quickly realized that everyone who saw me knew what had happened. As they passed me, they gave me sympathy filled smiles and words of encouragement. I wanted out of here. Where was Esme? I started to pace back and forth when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Bella." I turned around to see piercing green eyes, the same color as his son's. Dr. Cullen was standing there, and Esme was coming in through the doors. It felt like I had family but I knew that the only family I had now was lying in a coma down the hall.

"Dr. Cullen, how is my father?" Esme had her arm around my shoulder now.

"Bella, why don't we go down to his room so you can see him. We can talk there, in private."

We reached ICU 1 quickly. Carlisle walked into the room first. I stopped short of the threshold, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Once inside the room, the sight that assaulted me made my knees buckle. Esme caught me as I stumbled towards the bed. Carlisle helped her to get me into a chair beside my Dad.

He looked so small in the bed, nothing like the strong father I was used to. There were so many machines surrounding the bed, all blinking or beeping. It had been less than 2 weeks since I'd seen him, but our worlds had changed so quickly. There were some abrasions on his face, nothing deep, and he was hooked up to a breathing tube but that was all I could see. How could he be in coma from only a few cuts.

"So Bella, how much of what happened do you know?" Dr. Cullen was standing on the other side of the bed now.

"Esme, uh Mrs. Cullen, told me how it happened, and that the drunk driver had been caught but that's all." I couldn't take my eyes off my Dad.

"Well, most of your Dad's injuries are internal injuries. The car hit him at an angle that ruptured his spleen and broken his pelvic bone. He did injury his head when he hit the pavement, so that is why he was put into a drug-induced coma. The swelling is starting to come down so we should be able to bring him out of it soon. We did surgery early this morning to repair his spleen, and set his pelvic bone." It took me a moment to realize that he had stopped talking.

"How long will he be in the hospital?" I was numb, so my mind was just asking the questions that were expected from me.

"We anticipate that he will be here for a couple of weeks at least, as with all injuries, it depends on the patient and if any complications arise. We will do our absolute best for him. There isn't a person in the hospital that doesn't owe your father for something. Most of the town and the Quilettes have been asking what they can do for him so he'll have a lot of help during his recovery. For now we can only keep an eye on his injuries, and help him recover." Carlisle had come around the bed and was kneeling beside me. "Bella, if there is anything that we can do for you just ask. We realize that you will probably be staying here for a while, and we want to help you anyway we can. Esme is going to leave her car here for you to use."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I pretty sure that I won't be leaving the hospital for a while, or at least until he wakes up." I couldn't imagine leaving my Dad right now, and I couldn't imagine imposing on Edward's family.

"Here are the keys, Bella. I've left your bags in the trunk, so even if you just want to freshen up. Please don't run yourself down right now. Charlie wouldn't want that."

"Thank you again, for everything." Esme gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before she left the room.

"If you need anything please let the nurses know. They can get a hold of me quickly." Carlisle gave me a quick smile and nod as he left the room.

Once they had left the room, I sat there silently staring at my father, my champion. If there was anything I ever needed he was there as soon as possible. Now it was my turn to be his champion, to make sure that he had everything that he would need to recover because he was going to recover. I picked up his hand and held it between both of mine, resting my head on them I started to cry again.

"Dad, I just don't know what do to without you so you better pull through this. I can't, I can't imagine you gone yet. All the TV shows say that people can hear when they are in a coma, so I hope that you hear me now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until you're home and better." I sat there talking with him like that, but it's hard to have a one-way conversation so I ran out of small talk quickly.

A nurse came in to check on him, and did this every hour to confirm that there was no change, good or bad. Shortly before midnight, I decided to get my bags from Esme's car and to get some fresh air. Back in my Dad's room, I pulled out my laptop to distract myself from the situation for a moment or two. There was a quiet knock at the door as a nurse was bringing in a reclining chair for me.

"Excuse me, Isabella. I thought that you would like to have one of these chairs instead so you might get some sleep. Your dad was such a huge help to me recently that I can't believe that he's here." She maneuvered the chair next to the bed, and showed me how to work it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." My exhaustion was catching up with me, and I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

"Katherine. I'll be the night nurse for the next few weeks so if you need anything from me please just come out to the desk and see me." She was busy checking on my dad again so I moved my bag from one chair to the other. I was very thankful for the new chair because there was no way I was going to get any rest in the other one.

"Thank you, Katherine. Is there somewhere that I might get some coffee?"

"I'll show the area that we have our patients and their families. It's not much but you can get some coffee, juice and some food."

I followed her out of the room and down a small hallway. There, near the end, was a small kitchenette with some food and drinks. I'd been traveling all day and couldn't eat because of the stress of the situation, so my stomach was putting up quite a protest now. I grabbed some juice and made up a bagel with cream cheese for myself. I settled back into the room, and my new chair, ate my bagel and tried to read a bit.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the nurse coming into my dad's room with a doctor. It was 7 am and I'd slept for most of the night. I had a quick conversation with the doctor, but there was no change to my dad yet. He suggested that they may be checking on the swelling later today to see whether they wanted to start the process to bring him out of his coma.

I used the washroom to freshen myself up because I knew that Angela would be by shortly, and I'm sure that there would be more visitors.

Angela showed up around 9, with breakfast, and she stayed with me until lunchtime. Most of our conversations in the room were centered on dad's condition, the circumstances of the accident and what I would be doing for the next few weeks. I was debating when I should go to the house to shower and change. I knew that I would be useless to my dad if I fell sick while sitting around his room. Dr. Cullen was coming by again in the evening so I figured that I would leave after talking with him.

At lunchtime, we went to the cafeteria for a change of scenery and to get some fresh air. Once we were outside on a picnic table eating, Angela changed the subject to Edward.

"So have you spoken to Edward since you left Forks?" Angela was leaning into me so she wanted to hear it all.

I told her about all of the letters, the drawings, the flowers and the incident with Tanya. She stared at me for most of the tale in disbelief. "So I haven't heard from him since Wednesday but then again I haven't been home since then. It's only Friday afternoon, and I don't expect to hear from him at all. He finishes filming this evening and won't be leaving Vancouver until Saturday. Maybe Alice will tell him what's happened when he gets back to LA. I was really hoping to speak to him by then but I just don't know now."

"I'm sure he'll come here once he hears about your dad. I still can't believe that he did drawings of you back in high school. I knew he wasn't a bad guy back then but I never thought that he was interested in you, no offence."

"Non taken. I had no idea either, obviously, but it just seems so strange to me. Why would the most popular guy at school be interested in me and not do anything about it." If only I could bring the subject up to Alice some time. Maybe she would be able to enlighten me on the circumstances.

Angela had to leave to get back to work. She had taken the morning off so she could be with me. Everyone in town knew the situation so it was not a problem for her. I made my way back to the ICU and my dad.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with people checking in on dad and me; people from the town, officers, and nurses. Mid-afternoon Dr. Cullen and the other doctor came back in.

"Bella, we are going to take your father down to do some testing on the swelling on his brain. If the results are what we are hoping for, we can start to bring him out of the coma. We can't guarantee you anything but we hope that he is awake by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen." I stepped out of the room to allow them more room to move dad. I was trying to feel hopeful but it was so hard. I've always been a pessimist, ever since mom left us, so I wouldn't believe it until it happened. This was one of the few times, since I was 8 years old, that I wanted my mom around. I had no way to even let her know what had happened to dad. I leaned against the corridor wall, hugging myself, as they wheeled down out of the room.

The day nurse, Emma, came up to me. "Isabella, did you want to come down with us?" I nodded my agreement, and we walked behind them. "It's a really good thing that Dr. Cullen is at this hospital. If he weren't here then your dad would have been moved to Seattle by now. The whole Cullen family has been really great to the hospital. Did you know that his son, Edward, donated a large sum to get most of the new technology that we have. Being able to recuperate in your own town is huge for most of our patients."

Emma left me outside the room as they wheeled my dad in. Even during this stressful situation, I was reminded of Edward and how much I wish he were here for me to lean on.

I followed my dad back to his room with Emma. Dr. Cullen came back in shortly after that.

"Bella, the scans look very promising. I believe that we will be able to pull him out of the coma tomorrow morning. For now, I would suggest that you go home and get some sleep. There won't be any changes tonight, and if something comes up I will make sure that they call you right away."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please call me Carlisle. If you like, please join Esme tonight for dinner. Without the kids in town, our house is very quiet."

"Please thank her for me but I'm not very good company right now."

"I understand." He gave me a reassuring smile, and left the room.

I spent another hour or so with my dad before I packed up to go home. I didn't want to leave him but I knew that tomorrow would be a stressful day. On my way home I picked up some groceries to see me through the next few days. It took me twice as long to get the groceries for all the people who stopped me to express their concern for my dad. I never realized how many people he really helped in our community.

The house felt strange as I entered, so quiet. It was a difficult night with a few more tears. I planned on being back at the hospital by 7am so I tried to go to bed early. I didn't get much rest but it was better than none at all.

I was up by 4 because I didn't see the point in lying in bed any longer. I tried to eat breakfast but ended up staring out the window for most of the time. I gave up on breakfast and went upstairs to shower and dress. It took me twice a long because I was so exhausted from the stress and lack of sleep.

A couple of hours later, I was ready to go to the hospital. I was trying to be optimistic about my dad's condition but it wasn't working. I got my bag and coat, and was just heading to the door when there was a knock. Not thinking about the hour, I opened the door and was assaulted by the most beautiful green eyes ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no medical training, so please forgive any mistakes that I have made. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Love Will Take You

**SM owns the Twilight universe, I just rearrange the stars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 16: Love Will Take You**

**EPOV**

My stomach was aching with nerves, as I stood on her front porch waiting for her to open the door.

Esme called me on Friday morning to let me know what had happened to Chief Swan, and that Bella was now in Forks to be with her father. I stayed in Vancouver for only a few hours after filming wrapped. I had to make an appearance at the wrap party and then I was gone. I hired a car so I could drive through the night to get back to Forks.

I had no idea if Bella wanted me there, but I had to be there for her. The last contact that I'd had from Bella was that she wanted to talk with me when I got back to LA, but I just couldn't wait any longer to see her. I stopped several times on the way down to get coffee and something to eat. When I pulled into Forks I was absolutely exhausted but I had to drive by her house. I came down her street, and saw that there were lights on in the bedroom and kitchen.

So I was waiting nervously for her to answer the door. The door opened slowly, and then she was there. "Edward!"

I wanted to reach out to her and take her in my arms, but I didn't know if any of my wooing attempts had worked. All she had said was that we needed to talk, and that could be a lot of things, like 'I'll love you forever' or 'Stay away, you stalker'. I was more nervous now than I'd ever been before in my life.

As I looked her in the eyes, I could see the marked circles under them from sleepless nights. She had lost some weight over the last two weeks, and the color was completely gone from her face. My heart ached with desperation to hold and help her, in any way I could.

"I came as soon as I could." I took a tentative step forward, and was immediately enveloped in her arms. My arms wound around her back, and I held on like a drowning man. "I didn't know if you wanted me here but I had to come." I gave her head a quick kiss, and inhaled the intoxicating smell that was my Bella.

She slowly pulled away from me. "I'm so glad that you came. How did you get here?" We walked back into her house.

"I drove through the night from Vancouver. Once I told Grant what happened to your father, he made all the arrangements for me to get out of there quickly." She had pulled away from me, and I felt cold again.

"I was just on my way to the hospital to be with my dad. Your dad is hoping to pull him out of the coma this morning. I have to be there." She was grabbing her coat and purse, but she paused and looked at me like she was expecting something.

I took her hand, "Do you want me there with you?"

"Would you mind?" I took her other hand in mine and gave them a quick kiss.

"Not at all. Whatever you want from me. I'm here for you." She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. "We can go right now if you like."

She locked up the house and we drove over to the hospital in my rental car. We remained silent during the ride and while we made our way to her father's hospital room. Just before we entered the room, Bella stopped and reached back to take my hand. We quietly walked into the room.

There was only a nurse in the room with her dad when we walked in. Her dad looked so small and fragile in the bed, hooked up to all the machines.

"Good morning, Katherine." Bella was addressing the nurse. "Has there been any change?"

"No change yet. Dr. Cullen asked that we start reducing the medication through the night so I don't think it will be long." Katherine looked up after finishing up with Charlie. "Oh! Sorry Bella. I didn't realize you had someone with you."

"Katherine, this is Edward, Dr. Cullen's son." Bella looked back at me. "He's a really special friend of mine." She gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

I exchanged pleasantries with the nurse as she was leaving the room. Bella never let go of my hand, so I followed her over to Charlie's bed. The nurse left us alone, as Bella took a seat next to her father. She finally let go of my hand as she took Charlie's into hers. I stood behind her and kept my hand on her shoulder.

We stayed like that, in silence, until my dad walked into the room with other medical staff.

"Edward, it's a surprise to see you. Have you and Bella been here long?" He came over to me and gave me a hug.

"No, we've been here for about an hour." I looked down at Bella, as she stared intently on Charlie's face waiting for something to happen.

"Bella, it shouldn't be much longer now. We have a few things that we need to do, and then we will give your dad something to help him come out of the coma. Would you and Edward like to go and get some coffee or something?" Carlisle was looking at me as he spoke the last sentence. I knew that he wanted Bella out of the room, just in case something went wrong.

I gently squeezed her shoulders. "Bella, I wouldn't mind some coffee and your company. Okay?"

She nodded her head, and I lead her out of the room and down to the cafeteria. She was like a living zombie, just going along in any direction we went. I sat her down at table while I got us some coffee and food.

When I got back to the table, I could see the tears falling silently down her cheeks. I moved her chair so I could crouch between her legs, and I gently lifted her head. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She threw her arms around my shoulders, and started to sob into my coat. "I can't lose him, Edward. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't come out of this coma."

"Bella, it will be fine. My dad wouldn't be trying this if he didn't think it would work." I rubbed her back as she cried. "We'll go back in a while, and check on your dad." I reached behind myself to get a chair so I could sit across from her. "You're not alone in this anymore. I will stay with you for as long as you need."

I so wanted to tell her that she was stuck with me for the rest of her life, but I couldn't. She was going through so much right now with her dad that I didn't want to put more pressure on her.

We sat there nibbling on food, and talked about inconsequential things to pass the time. I sent a quick text to Alice and mom to let them know that I was with Bella at the hospital. After finishing our food, we slowly made our way back to the room, hand in hand. Just before his room, Bella stopped.

"Can you check for me?" Her eyes were still red, and she was nervous and fidgeting.

"Oh course." I opened the door. My dad was still in there, and gave me a small nod.

"I think there's someone in there that wants to see you." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as I opened the door fully.

She quietly made her way into the room. I held the door open for her, and saw the smile and tears on her face as she first saw her father awake.

"Bells," was all that Charlie could choke out. She rushed to his side, and gave him a kiss and gentle hug. My father and I slowly exited the room to give them privacy.

"So dad, how bad is it?" We were walking down the hall to his office. He gave me a quick overview of the injuries and surgeries that Charlie had been through.

"He's out of the woods now, but it is going to be a long recovery for him. He's going to need a lot of support and help, so I hope that Bella can stay around for awhile." We stepped into his office, and he immediately turned towards me. "So I guess the wooing went well."

I gave him a tentative smile. "I'm not sure yet. We really haven't talked about us yet. I just knew that I had to get here to be with her. Her dad is all that she has now. Before all this happened, she did say that she wanted to talk to me when I returned to LA but now I don't know where we stand." I slumped into one of his chairs. The drive through the night was catching up to me, so my eyes were drooping.

I woke up to someone gently stroking my face. I slowly opened my eyes to best vision in the world, Bella. She was leaning into me and smiling at me with such, what I hoped was, love.

"Hey," I said as I dragged my hands through my hair.

"Hey, yourself. He's awake, Edward. He's going to be okay." I threw my arms around her and brought her into my chest.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. Sorry I wasn't there with you. I just couldn't say awake any longer. How long will your dad be in the hospital now?" She moved away from me, but only slightly.

"Your dad says that he should be here for a couple of weeks, so the surgery on his pelvis can heal a bit before he gets home. Due to his injuries, I have to modify the house a bit because he won't be able to do the stairs for a while. Oh, that won't work." Her brows furrowed, and she had the look of intense thought.

"You only have the one bathroom, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"I know things about you that you don't realize. Don't worry about it. I'll look after getting something built for him." She looked me directly in the eyes, and started to open her mouth to argue with me. "And I won't take no for an answer. Your dad has done so much for this town, there's no way that I'm not doing this for him and you. I don't want you struggling with him up and down the stairs."

Her face lit up with a genuine smile, and we just stared into each other's face. Slowly, she was moving her face towards me but I was too impatient. I quickly closed the gap, took her face in my hands and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss at first full of tenderness, but quickly deepened with strong emotions.

We broke apart with a sigh but I didn't let go of her face. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She moved her head onto my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the neck. "Probably for as long as I've wanted you to," she said as she gave me another quick kiss.

She stood up, took my hand, and pulled me up from the chair. "Let's go see my dad, then I'm taking you home. You look like shit." Laughing as we walked out of my dad's office.

Her dad was awake when we walking into his room. He smiled at Bella, and then took note of me standing behind her, holding her hand. "Edward, good to see you again. Good to see anyone again, actually." He gave a short laugh, and then held his side in pain. "Whoever said humor was good when you're sick wasn't talking about after a surgery."

"Dad, you've got to take it easy. Uh, Edward and I are going to fix up the house for when they let you out of this place."

"I appreciate that but don't go to any trouble." I could see that he wanted to say more but he lost his train of thought.

"Sir, it's good to see you on the mend, but I think that my dad would be mad at us for keeping you from your rest. I'll bring Bella back later tonight for another visit." I looked down to Bella, to make sure she was okay with that, and then started to leave the room. Bella came out into the hallway shortly after that, and we walked out to the car.

Bella stood by the car with her hand out and looking at me. "What," was all I could answer. "Keys, please. You're not driving in your sleep deprived state." I reluctantly handed over the rental keys, and got into the passenger side. The drive to my house was a short one, and I was never so happy to have someone else driving me. We were quiet for the drive. Neither one of us knowing where to start with our conversation, but I knew that she would want some explanations.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us on the porch when we pulled up. She caught Bella in a huge hug as soon as we stepped out of the car. "I'm so sorry to hear what happened. How is your dad?" Bella extracted herself from the hug, "He's doing okay now. When did you and Jasper get here?"

Jasper came up behind us and shook my hand. "We only arrived an hour or so ago. We didn't want to overwhelm you at the hospital. We knew that you were in good hands." He looked at Bella then me. Somehow, Jasper always knew the right thing to say in a situation.

Mom was waiting for us in the house with a large lunch. We happily sat around the table, talking about this and that but nothing to intense. I was starting to drift off again right at the table. "Bella, why don't you go upstairs and have a little nap before going back to the hospital. I'll let you know if Carlisle calls. Oh, and take Edward with you too before he keels over on the table."

Bella took my hand, and we slowly climbed the stairs to my room and the one she used last time. As we approached the room, Bella stopped me. "Edward, would you mind if I laid down with you." I gently pulled her hand towards my room.

We stretched out on the bed with a considerable gap between us. Bella slowly moved backwards towards the middle of the bed. I met her there and snuggled up against her back with my arm over her waist. Not long after, I could hear her steady breathing to let me know that she had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes, kissed the back of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think. I thought about stopping it here and leaving you guessing but I'm not that cruel. Only a chapter or two left. I have to at least get Charlie home.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Soul Meets Body

**So sorry for the delay. My household has been in the grips of a strange stomach aliment, and then my daughters and I attended a two night camp with the Girl Guides. I still haven't caught up on my sleep.**

**As I was writing this chapter, I realized that there are only one or two chapters left. Please let me know what you think of the story and my writing. I have other ideas floating around but I'm unsure if I should start on them or not.**

**SM owns it all, I just play with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 17: Soul Meets Body**

**BPOV**

The only light I could see, when I opened my eyes, was what peeked out from under the door. I stretched, rolled over and tried to find my clock to check the time. The only thing that I found was Edward. I gave a little squeal when I realized where I was, but quickly put my hand over my mouth. I didn't want to wake him up. I lied there staring at the ceiling remembering.

My heart was so much lighter now that my dad was out of his coma. When we left the hospital earlier, he was starting to get the color back in his cheeks, and if I'm not mistaken he was trying to flirt with the nurse. It gave me hope that he would fully recover from this accident. I wasn't sure I wanted him to because that would mean that he would go back to work. I came too close to losing him this time to want a repeat performance, but right now I wasn't going to dwell on my dad when Edward was lying next to me.

I turned my head to look at him, on his back with his one arm draped above his head. His hair was even more chaotic than normal but he was still beautiful. I know that beautiful isn't a word used to generally describe guys but Edward was, in a Greek God kind of way.

I was grinning like a fool as I stared at him. Never in my imagination did I ever picture this, Edward Cullen in the same bed as me. Mind you, nothing happened, and we were fully clothed, except for the best sleep that I'd ever had. Whether it was the worry over my dad fading or the incredible man next to me, I didn't care where I was. The memory of his strong arms around me as I fell asleep was one that I would keep with me for a long time. I had no idea where all of this was going but I intended to enjoy every minute of it.

I decided to get out of bed and see what was going on in the house. I didn't know what time it was but I could smell something wonderful. I quietly slipped out of the bed, took one last look at my sleeping Adonis, and made my way out of the room. When I stepped onto the landing, I got the full on smell of lasagna, and my stomach gave a very audible growl.

As a descended the stairs, I could hear Alice, Jasper and Esme in conversation. "I sure hope that this is the start of something. They both deserve to be happy." I heard Esme say, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gave a little cough so they would know that I was there.

"Bella, how was your nap?" Esme rose from the couch and came towards me. "I saved some lasagna for you. I'm sure that you haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile." She put her arm around my waist and led me towards the kitchen. Alice was already there, dishing out the meal. We talked for a while about my dad as I ate. Esme let me know that my dad was doing good, had even had some dinner and that's when I noticed the time. It was past 9:30, and I had no way of getting to the hospital or home.

Just as I was finishing up, I heard his velvet voice from behind me, "I hope you saved some of that for me." He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze as he walked past me to give his mom a big hug.

"Don't worry, Edward. I've got almost a whole lasagna waiting for you," Esme said as she reached into the oven. After a hug and small talk with Alice, he sat down across from me.

"How did you sleep?" A smile was playing on his lips.

"Great. Now that dad's going to be okay, I think I'm a little less stressed. Thanks for letting me crash for a bit." I realized then that his family didn't know that we shared his bed for our naps. I looked down as I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I know it's late, and I really should get going. I would like to see my dad again today. Could I get a ride back to the hospital?" I put the question out into the room for anyone to answer, but Esme and Alice just looked at Edward.

"Of course, I'll give you a ride back. Just let me finish this great lasagna," he gave a big smile to his mom, "and then I'll take you over. Okay?"

"That would be great." I stayed at the table as Edward ate. Esme, Alice and Jasper joined us, and we talked about the filming that just finished. It was great to hear some of the stories, knowing the crew and cast, and it also made me feel sad for having missed out on the experiences.

Edward helped me on with my coat, as we got ready to leave. I was nervous about being with him again. I knew that we had so much to talk about but I just didn't know where to start. I was so nervous to bring anything up so I let the silence settle between us. I stood there waiting, staring out the window when I left a gently tug at my right hand. I looked down to see Edward's hand slip into mine.

"Ready to go?" I looked up at his incredible smile, and could see that there was more to this simple question. He was waiting for an answer to all of his letters and drawings. He was waiting for an answer to a question that neither one of us were brave enough to ask in high school.

My heart rate increased so much that I'm sure he could hear every beat. He held my eyes within the depths of his. A smile slowly came to my mouth. "I've been ready for awhile."

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Edward held my hand the entire time, as I stared at him in awe. I tried my best to hide my looks but I knew that he saw me by the smile that played on his perfect lips. By the time we arrived at the hospital, I had memorized every aspect of his lips, which were all I could like about right now. He let go of my hand to park the car, and I took the opportunity to remind myself of where we were. I took a deep breath as he opened the car for me.

I took hold of his outstretched hand, and we walked into the hospital. We stopped just outside of my dad's room. Katherine, the night nurse, was at her station and gave me quite the raised eyebrow when she saw Edward with me.

"Is it okay to check on him? I would have been here earlier but I took a nap and lost track of time." My eyes were pleading with her to say yes.

"It should be okay but only for a short time. He's had a full day so please don't stay long." She gave me a quick smile as she returned to her charts.

"Bella, I'll stay out here. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Please, Edward. I won't be long." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. My dad was asleep when I walked into his room. He was looking much better, especially now that most of the machines had been removed from him. I sat in the chair next to him and took hold of his hand.

"Hey, Dad. Sorry to wake you up but I wanted to stop by to say good night. I would have been by earlier except I fell asleep. How you feeling?"

"Not bad. Pretty tired but much better. So you and Edward, eh?"

"Dad, I don't know what you're talking about. He's just a friend now." I knew that shocking amount of red on my cheeks was giving me away but I still tried to fain innocence.

"Bella, you can't lie to me. You never could. Sometimes you forget that I was young and in love once. I just hope that he is what you want and treats you with all the respect and love you deserve."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm not sure what's going on myself. It's still too early." We talked about what the doctors had said, how long he was going to be there and who visited during the day. It was obvious that he was exhausted so I kissed him good night with promises to visit the next day.

Edward was leaning on the nurses' station talking with Katherine when I came out of the room. "I'll drop one off tomorrow, I promise", he said as he walked away from her.

"Drop what off?" I asked him, as I put my coat back on.

"Oh, her niece is a big fan so I promised to drop off a signed photo tomorrow." He casually took hold of my hand again. "How's your dad doing?"

"He looks much better. Thanks again for bringing me back here tonight." We walked in silence for a bit. "Would you like to go get some coffee? I know that I'm not ready for sleep yet, after that great nap this afternoon."

"It was a pretty good nap, wasn't it?" Edward looked down at me with a devilish smile on his gorgeous lips. "Why don't we go and grab something at the diner?"

The bell above the door rang gently as we entered. It was past 10:30 so there were many people there. We found a booth near the back, away from the windows, and Edward kept his back to the door. It was funny how he automatically adjusted himself to not be noticed, even in our small town. We ordered coffee, and Edward wanted a slice of pie as well. The waitress recognized him immediately, but after a short conversation about his work she left us alone.

After our coffees arrived, we sat in silence once again, neither one of us wanting to talk about the pink elephant in the room. "So when do you have to get back to L.A.?" I decided to start the conversation in neutral territory.

"I have to be back by this Thursday. I have some commitments on Friday and through the weekend. I'm sure my publicity is ready to pull her hair out. Alice is smoothing everything out for me. I had this amazing assistant but I was an ass and screwed it up." His eyes were sparkling with amusement as he waited for me to take the bait, which I did.

"Amazing assistant, eh? Have you figured out how to get her back?" Looking down quickly, I stirred my coffee again.

"Well, I'm not sure I want her back as my assistant anymore. I was hoping to try and get her back in a more personal capacity." His arm was stretched across the back of the booth, and his eyes never left mine as I raised them.

"Personal capacity. Hmm, that could mean a lot of things. Have you told her what position you are looking to fill." My mouth hung open as I realized what I just said. Edward let out an enormous laugh and didn't stop. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that!"

"Bella, I didn't know you had it in you to talk like that. But now that you've mentioned it, there's lots of position that I would like her to fill." He leaned over and took hold of my hands. "The primary role would be the love of my life."

I was at a loss for words. Did he just call me the love of his life? He stood up and came over to my side of the table. My heart was racing. My mind was a whirl with thoughts, but my eyes would not leave Edward's. The warmth in my heart was incredible. I was envisioning the corny scene from the Grinch, where his heart grew three times, and that was exactly how I felt. It was like I was waiting for permission to truly feel the love I have for Edward.

I knew that high school was a horrible time for me, and much of it I blamed on Edward, but I couldn't hold that against him anymore. Yeah, he had said some horrible things in the past but so did I. I held him responsible for my happiness in high school when in fact it was my own fault that I didn't fit in. It's easier to place the guilt on others than to take control of your life, good or bad.

We sat there staring at each other. He was waiting for an answer while I examined my life for the past 8 years. "Bella," was all he said as the worry started to etch itself across his face.

"Edward, I don't know what to say except that I will do my best to be whatever you need from me."

He moved his hand to cup my face, smiling tenderly at me. We leaned towards each other. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment that his perfect lips were touching mine. As our lips met, the spark that flowed between us took my breath away. The feel of him against me was incredible. Our lips moved together slow and tender at first. My hand moved its way through his hair. The moan that escaped his mouth was impossible not to respond to so I tugged on his hair as my teeth caught his lip. Edward pulled away slightly, rested his forehead on mine, as we caught our breath.

"Uh, Bella, I think we should get out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try my first attempt at lemons next chapter.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: NeedingGetting

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I've managed to catch up on my sleep so hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out within a week as well. As of last chapter, I was thinking that there might be only 2 chapters left but I'm think that there might be 2 more still. I'll just have get writing and see where it takes me.**

**SM owns it all. I just get to play with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 18: Needing/Getting**

**BPOV**

The drive back from the diner was not as leisurely as the drive there. As we past the hospital, I noticed that Esme's car was no longer parked there. Esme and Alice must have come by and picked it up. I'm sure Alice had a 'feeling' that I wouldn't need it tonight.

There was a nervous energy in the car now. The air felt electric with sexual tension. A spark was always present between Edward and I but now that we had given into the feelings the energy was palpable. Both of us kept our hands to ourselves, and our eyes straight ahead. I didn't dare touch Edward for fear of not being able to stop at his hands. The idea of starting something in his car was a fantasy of mine while in high school, but now I had enough self control to hold off until at least my front porch, which was now in sight.

Edward parked the car, and before I could even open the door he was there opening it for me. He held his hand out for me, and as soon as I was out of the car he pulled me towards him. My bag and purse were dropped to the ground as my vision was filled with his incredible toned chest. His fingers tilted my chin up, and his lips overwhelmed mine. The taste of coffee and pie were on his luscious lips, and as I sighed with pleasure my mouth opened enough to let his tongue sweep across my bottom lip. He had me pinned up against his car, as our hands roamed over each others bodies. Eventually my hands settled in his hair as I pulled him towards me, and our kisses deepened.

We pulled apart to catch our breath. "I was going to wait until the front porch before I pounced," I said as I smiled at him.

He gave me soft little kisses, "I just couldn't wait any more. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He picked up my bags, took my hand, and led me towards the house. He searched through my purse to find my keys to open the front door. I was so caught up in the sensation of floating that I barely noticed that we were inside my house now.

He dropped my bags on the closest chair, shrugged out of his jacket and then turned to me. I was still standing there like a lovesick idiot, which I was, as he stepped towards me and removed my jacket. As he pulled the sleeves down he left a trail of kisses down my neck, and then back up again once my jacket was off.

Edward kissed every inch of my neck, then up to one ear and then the other. All I could do was moan as my head tilted back to allow him more room to take me further into paradise. This was better than any high school fantasy, and I had no intention of letting it stop in the morning. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him deeply. We stood there in the front hall making out like teenagers.

When we came up for air, I pulled him to the staircase and up to my bedroom. Edward kissed my hand as we ascended the stairs, but he stopped just before my room. "Are you sure you want to?"

I looked at him like he'd grown another head. He raised his hands, "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for this but I want to make sure this is what you want because I don't think I'll be able to stop once we start."

"Edward, I've wanted this for a very long time, and I _know_ that I won't be able to stop once we start." Before I could say or think anything else, he had closed the distance between us and was kissing me hard. I fumbled behind my back to open the door, and when I did we tumbled into my room, laughing. Once we righted ourselves, we fell onto the bed and continued where we had stopped.

Edward pulled my shirt out of my pants, and as I felt his hand on my stomach, my whole body felt a jolt of electricity. He must have felt something as well because he stopped kissing me and just looked at me. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what happens when we really get going." We both laughed, and then he paused and just looked into my eyes. "Bella, you mean so much to me. Please don't ever leave." His lips covered mine with such passion and love that a tear rolled from my eye, then the fervor began again.

We fumbled with our clothing between our kisses. As I removed my shirt, Edward was silent and just staring. I became self-conscious and tried to cover myself up again. He gently grabbed my arms and pulled them down. "You are absolutely gorgeous. Don't ever hide from me." He lowered his head and kissed the top of each of my breasts, lowered me to the bed and proceeded to kiss every part of my upper body. "You were incredible in high school too."

Once he returned his astonishing lips back to mine, I started to remove his shirt. My breath caught in my throat once it was thrown to the floor. I had seen Edward shirtless before but never from this close proximity. Every curve of his muscles was perfection. I pushed him to his back, and proceeded to cover every inch of his chest with my mouth. I locked eyes with him and the intensity in them took my breath away.

I knew at that moment that I was his until he said otherwise. My obsession had turned into a deep love, irrevocable and true, and this night would be unsurpassed.

**EPOV**

As the fog of sleep slowly lifted from my brain, all I could smell was the enticing scent of Bella Swan, so I knew that last night was real and not just the best dream ever. I gradually opened my eyes to see the most extraordinary woman lying next to me. Her eyes were still closed and the gentle rise and fall of her chest told me that she was still enjoying her sleep. Her chestnut brown hair was fanned out over the pillow, her rose hued lips slightly parted and her delicate hand firmly placed over my hand. How I deserved this exquisite creature was beyond my imagination, but not that I had her I wasn't going to let her go again.

I quietly extracted myself from her grip, rose from the bed and slipped my pants on. Staring down at Bella's body was how I wanted to wake up every morning, but this morning was extra special because it was our first. Silently leaving her room, I cleaned myself up and then went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

I rummaged through her cupboards and fridge but was disappointed with what was available. Obviously Charlie was never big on cooking for himself, and Bella hadn't had a chance to do a proper grocery shop since she arrived. I stared at the orange juice, milk, and Cinnamon Crunch on the counter and realized that this was not going to work. Just as I was debating on what to do, there was a knock on the front door.

To say I was caught off guard was an understatement. I wasn't sure if I should answer the door at Bella's house so I took a quick peek out the kitchen window to see whose car was parked out front. There, parked next to my rental, was Esme's car.

I took a look through the peephole to confirm that Alice was standing on Bella's porch. I chuckled as I opened the door, "Why am I not surprised that you found me?"

"Well, when you didn't return last night, it was the logical next place that you would be. How was your evening, big brother?" Alice raised her eyebrows, and a devilish smile was playing across her lips.

"Much better than I hoped." My smile was unstoppable just thinking about what had happened between Bella and I. Last night was the best sex that I'd ever had, but say that it was just sex was so off the mark. Bella and I made _love_ last night. That is the only way I could describe the awe-inspiring experience that brought my mind, body and heart together. I had never felt this much for another person.

Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Earth to Edward. Obviously it was good, and the first of many. I figured that you would need some help this morning though. Am I correct to assume that there is not much in this house in the way of groceries?"

"Alice, you have some scary gifts, you know that. I was just staring at the options, and they are not good." Alice stepped over the threshold, and that was when I noticed the bags that she was holding.

"I have come to your rescue. I brought some coffees," holding them up for me to take, " and Mom made some muffins and a fresh fruit salad." She handed me the remaining bag, and a bag with flowers in it. "I figured that if you were still here then it was a special occasion so why not bring flowers."

"Alice, I don't know how I get by without you." I brought her to me for a big hug, and kiss on the cheek. "You are the best. I'll never be able to replace you."

"Oh, I'm sure that my replacement is upstairs right now." She gave me a quick kiss, and then was bounding down the front stairs back to the car. "We'll see you guys for dinner. I'm sure Bella will want to spend the afternoon with her dad. Bye."

Closing the front door, I returned to the kitchen to get the food out for Bella. I even managed to find a tray to take her breakfast to her. The coffee, muffin, bowl of fresh fruit, and orange juice were set off by the single daisy that I pulled from the bouquet. The rest of the flowers were on her kitchen table. I was thinking of all the other gifts that I wanted to lavish on Bella, now that she was mine, as long as she agrees to be mine.

As I entered the bedroom again, Bella was awake and stretching her arms above her head. The bed sheets fell away from her chest as she did this, and the view presented to me was of glorious perfection. She gave a cute squeak as she covered herself up again. "Please don't do that for my benefit. That was the best morning view I've had in a long time." I laughed as I put down her breakfast.

"Oh, Edward, you didn't have to do this," she paused, "Where did you find the food?"

"A little fairy stopped by with some goodies for us." I picked up the fork, speared a strawberry and fed it to Bella.

"Well, remind me to thank that little fairy tonight." Bella continued to eat, as I watched her. I was still amazed that we were here together. "So did you have a good night?" Bella took a sip of coffee after she asked me. I could see the insecurity in her eyes, just before she closed them to drink.

"Last night is at the top of my best nights ever list, and I'm hoping that it's not the last." Now it was my turn to be insecure. I had played my cards when I sent her my drawings and letters, but we had never had a conversation about where we were going.

Her smile lit up her face, "I'm pretty sure that there will be many more like this, if your schedule allows." I leaned in towards her, being careful not to disturb the tray, and captured her lips between mine. She threw her arms around my neck as the kiss deepened.

Realizing that breakfast was done, I moved the tray to the side table, trying hard not to remove my lips from Bella's but it wasn't working. I stopped kissing her, and the moan of disappointment from her made my heart jump. "Was that a whine of disappointment, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, and if you know what's good for you, you'll return those lips of yours back to mine immediately." How could I disappoint her anymore? I practically jumped on her, rolled her on top of me, and resumed my assault on her lips, and eventually every body part.

Around lunchtime, we finally got dressed and presentable. Bella wanted to get to the hospital to visit her father, and I needed to do some things before dinnertime. I dropped Bella off at the hospital with the promise to be back by 4:30 to pick her up.

I desperately needed to get moving on the house renovation project. I knew that mom would be able to help me with the contractors and such. I was due back in L.A. in three days so there was some urgency to the project.

As I arrived at the house, Jasper and Alice were still there, just hanging out in the living room. I thanked Alice again for the awesome breakfast, and then went to find mom. She was working in her office, as I knocked on the door frame.

"Hey sweetheart, come on in. What can I do for you?" She put her pen down, leaned on her desk and trained her eyes on me. There was something about her office that was soothing. Even when I was in trouble as a kid, it never seemed as bad when the punishment was administered in her office. Dad's was much more cold and clinical, but mom's was like an old, overstuffed chair that was always welcoming.

"First off, thanks for the care package this morning. Secondly, I need your help with some renovations on Charlie's house." I slid into the chair across from her, and we started to discuss what Charlie would need done before he returned home. We spent the next couple of hours working on the plans and making calls.

Alice and Jasper had already started dinner when we finally left her office, but all the plans were in place and would start before I left for L.A. Mom said that she would oversee all the construction so Bella didn't have to be in two places at once.

At 4:30, I was outside the hospital waiting for Bella. I still wasn't sure how much she wanted me around, so I decided to stay in the car, instead of going up to her father's room. I know that we had spent an incredible night together but I didn't want to smother her. I only waited for a few minutes before she came out of the front doors.

Bella looked astonishing. Her eyes were bright, her hair softly blowing in the wind and she walked towards me with the most unbelievable smile. She constantly amazed me, and I couldn't believe that she was with me now. When she got in the car, she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thanks so much for coming to get me. Charlie is looking so much better now, but he's driving the nurses crazy already. I sure hope we can get him home quickly." I filled her in on the plans that Esme and I had made with the contractors. Bella was so happy but I could tell that she was worried about the cost.

"Darling, don't worry about the cost. The contractor is doing the work at a reduced cost because it's for your father, and trust me, Esme is happy to help." When we arrived to the house, the smell we were greeted with was mouth-watering.

We spent most of the evening with my family. Bella fit into our family like she was always with us. There were no uncomfortable silences, and we barely let go of each others hand, even at dinner our knees were in constant contact. Occasionally I would see a knowing smile pass between my parents as they looked at Bella and me.

When I drove Bella back home, I was torn between staying the night again or being a gentlemen and giving her some time. Even though I wanted to spend every minute with Bella, I wanted our courtship to progress slowly, like it should have in high school. Back then, we never would have slept together so quickly but that didn't mean we had to stay on that track for the rest of our time.

I pulled into her driveway and turned the car off. Bella placed her hand over mine, leaned toward me, and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. "I hope you don't mind if I say good night here. Last night was unbelievable but I think we need to take things a bit slower."

I gave a short laugh, "I was thinking the exact same thing." I kissed her hand gently. "Bella, I want to spend every moment with you but I also want us to take it slowly. I've never felt so much…love for anyone but my family, and there is no way I'm going to mess it up by rushing." I cradled her face within my hands, and gently kissed each cheek and gave her a kiss with so much love that it took _my_ breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending of this chapter is a little 'eh' but I didn't want to write a mega chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Wrapped Around Your Finger

**First off, I was absolutely blown away with the number of reviews for the last chapter. Quoting the wonderful Sally Fields, 'You like me, you really like me'. A new reader sent me a review for every chapter as they were read. I was giddy with delight when each email popped up. Thank you all SOOOO much!**

**Here's the second to last chapter. I'm not a big fan of stories that drag it out so I'm stopping at 20 chapters, but the ideas are already starting for a new one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! SM owns it all, I just play with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 19: Wrapped Around Your Finger**

**BPOV**

So much had changed in my life in such a short amount of time. In the span of three weeks, my father was lying in a hospital bed, recovering from life threatening injuries, my childhood home was being renovated so there would be a bedroom and bathroom on the main floor, and I was now Edward Cullen's girlfriend. The last thought brought a dreamy smile to my face.

It had been two weeks since Edward, Alice and Jasper left Forks to return to L.A. We had said our goodbyes at the Cullen house. Thankfully the family gave Edward and me a private moment, as they loaded the car. Edward kept apologizing for having to leave, promising to return within 3 weeks. He had promotional work, ADR work on one of his films in post-production, and several meetings with his publicist and agent. I kept shushing him, even with my lips, but he persisted. I think he was dragging it out so I would kiss him more.

For the last two days he was in town, kissing was all that we did, and in every location possible. It was like high school in a way because we couldn't keep our hands or lips to ourselves, but we didn't want to take it any further for now. No one will ever hear me complain about kissing Edward Cullen though.

After Edward left, Esme kept a close eye on me, to make sure that I was doing okay and didn't need any additional help. It still surprised me how easily I fit into the Cullen family. I would always be a Swan, but growing up with just my Dad was solitary. With all of his shift work, I spent much of my time alone, just food and me, so feeling comfortable with a family wasn't something that I ever expected, but being with the Cullens was like wearing your favourite sweat pants.

The doorbell startled me out of my reverie, that's when I noticed the time. The contractors were here to finish up the new rooms. I was still amazed at how quickly Edward and Esme had managed to get this extension put on. I let the workers in and offered them some coffee, I always had a pot on now for them, before we took a look at what needed to be completed. The flooring, baseboards, trim and painting were the only details left, and I know that Esme was just waiting for this time because it was her area of expertise.

I left the guys to it, and decided to go for a run. Since Edward had left, I had settled into a routine of a run after breakfast, then a shower before heading over to the hospital. Dad was expected out of the hospital by the beginning of next week, only 4 weeks since the initial accident. Thankfully for Dad, the drunk driver had pled guilt to the charges so he had already been sent to a correctional facility before his formal sentencing. That was definitely not a hearing that I wanted my Dad at, or myself for that matter.

The run felt really good, the weather was cooperating for late fall, but the hot shower after was even better. The few days that the water was disrupted were horrible, but Esme took pity on me and I stayed at their house for that time. I found myself wandering into Edward's room just to feel the connection, and to remind myself of the incredible scent that was Edward Cullen. For all the girls and women who swooned over him, they would never receive the full sum of his magnetism until they had been close enough to smell him.

Dad wasn't in his room when I got to the hospital. Emma let me know that he was down at physiotherapy, but would be back in 20 minutes. As I waited in his room, I thought about the last phone call with Edward. He was hoping to be back in town by the weekend. He only had a week or so before he had to be in Europe for some promotional tours. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be that far from me for so long, but we hadn't come to any decision on that trip. I kept thinking that I needed to get back to work soon, because my bank account was feeling a huge pinch with being away and still paying rent on my place in L.A was not making it any easier. Edward had offered to help me out with my money situation, but I wasn't ready to feel like a kept woman. I needed to work and stay active; I just didn't want to work for anyone but Edward right now. I knew that he would never go for that, boss/employee situation, but I knew that he needed help and that Alice wanted to pursue other opportunities.

A knock on the door brought me back to the present. Dr. Cullen was standing in the doorway with the same heart-stopping smile that his son possessed.

"I hope I'm not disturbing a good daydream?" I stood up to shake his hand, but he took me into a big hug instead. "Bella, we're practically family now so a handshake just doesn't seem enough now. And before you say anything, it's Carlisle, not Dr. Cullen."

"Okay, Carlisle. How's my father doing?"

"Well he'll be out of here by the weekend. Esme tells me that the rooms will be ready by Friday so it looks like it will all work out. Edward's coming back on Friday night, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out to Port Angeles to pick him up. Will that be a problem for my Dad at the house?"

"Your Dad and I already made arrangements for a private nurse to come in and check on him, and be with him when you are not available. You know your Dad, he doesn't want you to be tied down because of his situation." Carlisle made some notes on my Dad's chart, said his goodbyes, and left the room. My Dad showed up shortly afterward, and we had a good talk about what was going to happen when he got back home.

"I want to do something for Esme and Edward for all that they've done for us." Charlie hated being in debt to someone, even if it was necessary. "Well Dad, I'm sure they are just happy to help. I was wondering if you would mind if I took off in about a week to do some work. Edward is heading to Europe for some work, and I want to go and work for him on this tour. Alice can't make it out of the country at the moment, and he will need an assistant for the tour. I promise that I'll be back for Christmas." My words came out of my in a jumble, like they used to when I was young and asking for something that I knew he wouldn't give me.

"Bella, I was expecting you to leave soon. I'll be fine, but just make sure that this is what you want and who you want." Dad was never big on the whole touchy-feeling conversations so this was about as personal as we were going to get.

"I'll have to talk to Edward about it first. He doesn't know what I've been thinking about. I wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay before I made any plans." The rest of my visit went by quickly. We talked about who had been by for a visit, and some of the new town gossip. My mind was not on the conversation though, I was already thinking about how I was going to bring up the topic of me working for him again with Edward.

The week progressed as expected. The contractors and Esme completed the rooms by Thursday afternoon, so everything was well in place for Dad's return on Friday. I wasn't sure if I was more anxious about Dad's homecoming or Edward's. Carlisle and Emma, the day nurse, and Esme were there with me when Dad got home. We all wanted to make sure that Dad would be comfortable with the changes, and that he could become more self-sufficient in the new rooms. As we expected, Esme had the rooms made perfect for Dad's situation. I left Dad in everyone's capable hands to pick up Edward.

The drive to Port Angeles took forever, or at least it seemed to, and when I finally got to the airport I was so wound up that I was bouncing when I saw Edward. I almost started running to him because I'd missed him so much, but I didn't want to look desperate. So I had to laugh out loud when I saw Edward running towards me. We kissed there in the parking lot, not caring about who saw us. I had a feeling that our relationship would not go unnoticed for much longer, but nether one of us cared at that moment.

It took awhile to get out of the parking lot because our lips wouldn't leave the other alone. It had only been three weeks but it felt like three months. On the drive back to Forks, he caught me up on all the things that he had been doing in L.A., the couple of new offers and more details about his upcoming trip. He became quiet after talking about Europe. I figured that this was my chance to bring up my proposal.

"Uh," I started but Edward quickly talked over me.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Europe with me?" His eyes met mine with uncertainty.

"Actually, I was going to ask you about that trip. I was thinking that you would need an assistant, and I was wondering if you would hire me again." I stared straight ahead, driving, because I didn't want to see his reaction.

"Hire you? I was going to bring you along as my girlfriend, but you want to work for me?"

"You know I need a new job but I don't want to work for another actor, and be away from you so much. I figured that with Alice's new design opportunities that you would need someone full time, and you know that I'm capable of being your assistant. I just thought that instead of just taking your money that I would work for it. Also this way we can travel and be together without raising questions about our relationship. If everyone thinks that I'm your assistant then we can go for a while without being hassled." Again the verbal diarrhea was hitting me. There was a silence in the car that hung like a bomb cloud.

"Bella, I can't believe that I never thought about this. That's probably the best plan that I've heard. I was worried that you wouldn't want to come because of your father. Are you sure that you'll be okay leaving him right now?"

"I think your mom and Dad have been working with him to remove all obstacles. They even hired a nurse to be with him when I leave. You realize that now we don't have a place to ourselves anymore." Edward grinned at me with devilment in his eyes when I mentioned us being alone.

"Oh, I'm sure that we can find somewhere to go, plus we'll have all of Europe to be together. I don't know how much of the countries that we'll see, maybe just a lot of hotel rooms." We both laughed at that, and the rest of the drive went by with casual conversation.

Edward had me laughing so hard that it hurt by the time we reached my house. I wanted to check on Dad, and Edward wanted to have a look at the extension and say hi to my Dad. Carlisle and Esme were still at the house when we got inside, which became evident by how quickly Esme enveloped Edward in a hug. After extracting himself from Esme, Edward shook hands with Carlisle and then my Dad. I left the room to let everyone catch up, and I knew that Dad what to thank Edward for all of his help, so I put the kettle on for some tea.

The Cullens didn't stay long at the house after that. Edward said that he would catch up with me in the morning, as he gave me a goodbye kiss on the front porch. Letting him leave again was difficult, and it hurt to not spend more time with him. After the struggles that we had growing up, being apart from him wasn't in the cards anymore. We would have to find a way to make it work because he was now the most important person in my life.

I was up early the next morning to make breakfast and be ready for anything that Dad needed. There was a new schedule posted on the fridge for when the nurse would be visiting, but it still felt strange to think of going to Europe when Dad was in this situation. As I assembled his breakfast on a tray, a noise from the doorway startled me. There was Dad in his wheelchair coming to get his breakfast.

"Hey, Bells, smells good." He wheeled himself to the table. "That new room and bed are great. I was surprised as how easy it is to get in and out. It won't be long before I'm on crutches anyway but not having to tackle those stairs is great."

This was the most talkative that I'd heard my Dad in a long time. "So Dad, what's on your mind?" I knew that something was up, and that he was beating around the bush.

"You know we too well, don't you? Carlisle, Esme and I were talking last night, and we want you to go to Europe with Edward, and I'm pretty sure that he said yes to your offer. I'm not an invalid, Bells, but I never could have gotten this far without you. Go and enjoy yourself in Europe but make sure that you're back here for Christmas." With that said, he started into his breakfast and didn't say another word.

When Edward showed up at my door around 10, I was ready to get out of the house. The nurse had already arrived to help with getting Dad situated, and to start some of his physio. It was pretty evident that I wasn't needed, which hurt, but if it meant that I could spend more time with Edward then I was all for it.

Edward barely got a greeting out before I was closing the door closed behind me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car. "Whoa, Bella, what's up?"

"The house is very crowded now, and I have to spend some time with you. Why don't we go and get a bite to eat at the diner?" We drove to the diner, and found that _our_ booth was empty so we sat there. As we were eating lunch, Angela and Ben came in and joined us at the booth.

It was funny to watch Angela around Edward now. In high school, she was quite comfortable around Edward, but now that he was a movie star I could see that she had a nervous energy about her. We spent a long time at the diner, just talking and reminiscing about high school, and having a great laugh about the huge misunderstanding that was high school. I don't think I will ever say that my memories of high school were fond, but they were definitely taking on a different tone.

As the afternoon continued, the four of us went back to Angela's house for dinner and drinks. I never had such an entertaining evening with anyone. We were all so comfortable with each other, and the drinks didn't hurt either. The sight of Edward enjoying himself and relaxing was heart lifting. When we were in Vancouver, I noticed how often he put the 'movie star' image on, and how much he self edited his own speech just to make sure that nothing that would damage him or other would get out. The only time I'd ever seen him let his guard down was with his family and tonight. I knew this wasn't going to last long so I sat back and just soaked it all in.

We ended up crashing at Angela's house because neither one of us was fit to drive anywhere. In the morning, we did the drive of shame to our respective houses. Edward wanted me to make travel arrangements for myself that matched his. When I started the process, much later in the afternoon, I wasn't surprised to see that Alice had already made several additional reservations in Edward's name. The only obstacle that I had was getting on the same flight but even that seemed to go smoother than it should have.

I spent the rest of Sunday with my Dad. I even made a proper Sunday dinner with a roast beef and all the trimmings. It had been so long since I'd prepared a family dinner that it felt really good. The rest of the week was going to be busy for Dad with his appointments, but I was surprised at how many people offered him rides to where he needed. I could see that my trip to Europe wasn't going to be as difficult as I imagined.

Our flight was leaving Seattle on Thursday at 6:45 pm, but being an international flight we were leaving Forks just before 11 am. Edward and I spent as much time as we could with our families because we knew that we would have time together in Europe. This was going to be our first chance at alone since our stolen moments in Vancouver. I was giddy with excitement, and woefully upset with the selection of cloths that I could bring. Edward assured me that I was to go shopping while he was in meetings, so this trip was getting better and better.

The bubble of tranquility was quickly burst when we arrived in Seattle. Alice had made arrangements with security, but somehow the photographers were always there. I was smart in my choice of outfit, assistant not girlfriend, so I was able to slip ahead of Edward and start the checking in procedure. Once we were through security, we were ushered into a private room, supplied by British Airways for their first class passengers, to wait for our departure. We did our best to remain professional in our conduct, only sending each other smoldering looks only occasionally.

Once we were settled in our seats, the plane was taxiing down the runway, Edward took my hand, leaned over and whispered in my ear, "The first of many adventures together, my love."


	20. Chapter 20: The End

**Thank you all for your support of my little story. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it. This is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**SM owns it all, and I am forever in her debt for awakening my creativity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Shadows<strong>

**Chapter 20: The End**

**BPOV**

As the plane touched down at LAX, I gave a reluctant sigh as I let go of Edward's hand. For much of the time in Europe, we had to be very cautious about any outward appearance of affection. Working as Edward's assistant gave me the ability to be with him all day but we couldn't be more than friendly, at least not until the evening when we were alone in our hotel.

The routine in London, Paris, Rome and Berlin were all the same, personal security waiting for us, two rooms booked at the best hotel, cars to whisk us to whatever location was required for promotional photos or interviews. The print interviews were booked in a separate room at the hotel we were staying at, but the radio and television interviews were a whirlwind of cars, buildings, people and then cars again.

For the entire three weeks of our trip, we would almost collapse at the end of the day in Edward's room. My room was basically for show and my luggage. The nights together were wonderful. After crawling into our comfy clothes, we'd order some food, curl up on the couch and spend hours just talking about the day, what I'd done, and about anything that came to us. Each morning we would wake up together in his bed, wallowing in the joy of being alone before the onslaught of the day began. By the end of the three weeks, Edward was not only my boyfriend but also my best friend.

By the time we disembarked from the plane and got through the airport, I was longing for the quiet of Forks again. The photographers were waiting for him at the entrance, and poor Edward was surrounded. Thankfully, his security team was there to make sure he made it to his car safely. We had previously discussed that I would leave on my own, grab a taxi to my house, and we would get together the next day.

As the taxi pulled up in front of my apartment building I felt emotionally torn because this was the one place that Edward had never been so it felt cold now. It had been over two months since I'd been here, and I'm sure that my plants were all dead. After dropping off my bags, the first thing I checked was my car. I hated leaving her in the parking garage under the building for this long but she was looking great still.

My phone rang as I walked back into the apartment. It was Edward. "So how's the car?" I just broke down laughing. "You know me so well, Mr. Cullen."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm about ready to keel over from exhaustion. I just wanted to make sure that you made it home okay before I sleep for the next 24 hours."

"I know exactly what you're feeling. I think I might throw some laundry in, you know, all those new clothes you bought me, but then I'm out for the night as well." I looked around my apartment to make sure that there wasn't anything else that needed to be done before I turned the lights off. Before I could say another word Edward read my mind.

"I know one thing, my sleep won't be as good without you next to me. We have to make some arrangements because your bed is way too far from mine." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice. I knew that I would collapse from exhaustion but the sleep won't be as good as it had been in Edward's arms.

Our first night in London was almost a comedy of errors because we weren't sure what arrangements would work. Neither one of us was ready to broach the subject of how intimate we were going to be on this trip. We went to our own rooms, but by midnight I was standing outside of his door with my arm raised to knock but changed my mind and went back to my room. I lied there, staring at the ceiling, for another hour before I heard the light knock on my door. I bolted from the bed, ran to the door, and peered through the peephole, to see Edward standing there. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his disheveled hair, pajama bottoms and hoping and longing in his eyes. I yanked open the door, grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room and into my arms. I don't know how much sleep we got that night due to the passionate make out session, but again we never went further.

When I awoke in my bedroom, I knew that Edward and I needed to make new sleeping arrangements soon because I could foresee a lot of sleepless nights and groggy days otherwise. The clock read 4 am, which was afternoon in Europe, but I was wide-awake. After a light breakfast, I finished up my laundry and tackled my emails. This task was going to take a long time so I made a pot of coffee to help me through.

I was startled by a knock on my door at around 6:30 am. I checked my appearance; clean pajamas, no holes or see-through bits, hair not a nest, teeth brushed. As I approached the door, I started to feel an electric tingle that started at my toes and travelled up. Edward was on the other side. I was in such a rush that I actually fumbled with the lock, twice, and I could hear the chuckle from him. As the door flung open, I launched myself into his arms, and was rewarded by his soft lips kissing every inch of my face and neck. We stood there making out until I heard one of my neighbors clear his throat. We reluctantly broke apart with a giggle, and walked back into the apartment with our arms around each other's waist.

"So this is your place? I say you're definitely moving to my place." He smiled down at me, with happiness and worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I'm sure that you have the better place but do you have room for my baby?" Edward's eyes widened in horror, as his mouth dropped open. I let him hang there for a moment then, "I mean my car."

He wiped his forehead, "Whew, I was a little worried there. Not that having a baby with you wouldn't be incredible, but I'd like to do it in the right order."

I stood on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "I like your thinking." We spent the rest of the morning in my apartment listening to music, finishing my laundry and talking. I was constantly amazed that we didn't run out of things to talk about, and that it came so easy.

It was the beginning of December. We had missed Thanksgiving, but had promised everyone that we would be home for Christmas. I was leaving the following week for Forks because I really wanted to spend more time with my Dad. By mid afternoon, I had an overnight bag packed, and we were heading to Edward's house in my Porsche because we were going to spend as much as possible before I left in a week for Forks.

**EPOV**

As Bella drove to my house, I realized how anxious I was to have her in my bed again. We had slept together every night, except last night, for the last three weeks but we had only made love once during that time. Oh, what a night that first evening in Paris was!

Alice and I had arranged for the best suite in the best hotel for our first night in Paris. The room had an exquisite view of the Eiffel Tower, and I wasn't going to waste our trip to the most romantic city in the world. My commitments for the day were scheduled to end around 8 pm, and I had arranged for a personal shopper to take Bella to some of the best shops in the city, so it was all a surprise for her.

There was an exceptional meal waiting for us when we arrived back at the suite, and the personal touches were in the bedroom. I had made sure that the shopper had taken Bella to a lingerie shop, and she assured me that Bella had bought something special. When Bella stepped into the room, a meadow of wild flowers was awaiting her. The smell was perfect, not overpowering, the music was classical and soft and the most beautiful woman was beside me. We fell into each other's arms. Our kisses went from soft and loving to passionate and demanding. My body was demanding more from Bella this evening, and it was not shy about showing it.

Bella had excused herself, and came back wearing lingerie that was designed to kill a man. The black bra and panty set with garters was stunning on her creamy skin, and she was so self-confident wearing it that she was even more irresistible. What little self-restraint that I had left melted in a second. The next several hours were just a blur of passion, lovemaking and words of devotion. There was no way that I was ever going to let this woman slip through my fingers again.

"Edward? Edward?" Bella needing the security code to the gate at my house brought me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I was just remembering Paris." She gave me a sly smile. "Did you remember to pack that little black number I love so much?"

"Of course. I'm sure we'll have to christen your bed tonight."

The next day I had a meeting with my agent regarding a new project so I reluctantly left the house early. I wanted to spend the day with Bella, so I was even more disappointed to see Tanya waiting at my agent's office too.

"Edward, sweetheart. It's so good to see you." Her greeting was sickening, even more so because she did the whole double air kiss thing. "I can't wait to see what project they have us doing together. We'll be able to spend so much time together, and maybe pickup where we left off."

I quickly removed her hand from my arm, "I don't think so, Tanya. I'm completely off the market where you are concerned." I sidestepped her into my agent's office without a backward glance. By the time the meeting had ended, I was miserable and longing for Bella in my bed. I could tell by the glint in her eye that Tanya was pissed off for being set aside again, and I wasn't wrong.

When I arrived home, there were photographers camped out in front. We had known that our relationship wasn't going to stay hidden forever but I wasn't about to be ousted just yet. For the next week, Bella came and went like any normal assistant would, except she stayed the night.

The morning that Bella left for Forks, we knew the charade was up because all the dots had been connected from our time in Vancouver to Forks to Europe to L.A. I had to say my goodbyes at the house because there was no way that we would have any peace at the airport.

It killed me to be in my house alone but I still had some work to finish up before the holidays, as well as some errands that only I could do.

**BPOV**

My time in Forks was quiet, peaceful and dreadful. I missed Edward like you miss a limb. I was incomplete without him, and that scared me a bit. Our hate/love relationship had changed so quickly and completely that my head was still spinning. It worried me that I wasn't giving myself enough space to sort everything out. But every time I was away from him, I felt lost, sad and miserable.

Being at home with my Dad was great. In the last month, he had progressed enough with physical therapy to no longer require the wheelchair and was now down to just a cane. He was still sleeping in the main floor bedroom because the stairs were still a challenge, and he said the bed was a lot better. Dr. Cullen figured that he would be back to work, desk duty only, by the end of January, which was great because Dad was going stir crazy.

Every night I was on the phone with Edward because I just couldn't sleep without hearing his voice at bedtime. Dad figured I was being pathetic, but even he could see how miserable I was with Edward.

Angela was nice enough to fill me in on all the gossip regarding Edward and me. It was going to be a tough go in the New Year. I only hoped that we could have a quiet Christmas, but that wasn't to be. I had already seen photographers around Forks and Edward hadn't even arrived yet.

Angela and I went out to Port Angeles for shopping and an evening out, and thankfully the photographers didn't follow. The spirit of the season was definitely in the air, and I was especially happy because I had all my shopping completed. I took advantage of my trip to Europe, and now I was able to just relax and enjoy Christmas, or at least the best I could with Edward still in L.A.

On the 20th, I had dinner at the Cullen's house. Esme and Carlisle treated me like family, as always, and I was just as happy to see them, as I was my Dad. If anything were to go wrong with Edward and me, I would be crushed to lose his family as well. Esme was like a mother to me now, and Carlisle was just as caring as my own Dad. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were like the siblings I never had, even if I didn't see them much, and the thought of ever losing them was horrible. Edward had my heart and his family was a part of my soul now.

My _siblings_ were arriving on the 21st, and Edward was expected on Christmas Eve. I was so thankful for the distraction that Alice provided when she arrived. My yearning for Edward was getting worse, and I could tell by his phone calls that he was feeling the same. We spent hours on the phone every night but it wasn't enough. It was clear to us that I would have to be on location with him because a separation for a month or more would probably kill us.

Alice's form of distraction was exhausting. Esme and Carlisle were not allowed to put up the tree until Alice arrived. From the stories I was told, it was lethal to decorate for Christmas without Alice. I believe Emmett actually has some scars from Christmases past to back up this claim. It took us 2 days to complete the decorations, baking and wrapping.

My Dad and I would be joining the Cullen's for Christmas Eve, and possibly Christmas morning. We had spent so many Christmases on our own that the idea of a big family event was appealing. Dad always felt bad about the holidays because that was the time of year that I felt my Mom's absence the most, but this year was going to be the start of new traditions.

I dropped Dad off at the Cullen's before driving to Port Angeles to pick up Edward. I was giddy with anticipation and was very thankful that Carlisle lent me his car. My need for speed was purely functional not fun today. I didn't even care if someone was following me now because I was on my way to get my man, and I didn't care who saw us together at this point. After all the gossip and mud slinging, coming mainly from Tanya's camp, I wanted it known that Edward was off the market, and eventually it would be old news.

Edward's plane was delayed, typical holiday travel woes, so by the time his plane touched down I had worn a path in the ground from all my pacing. As I saw him come out of the building, my heart grew two sizes, just like the Grinch. I ran to him, to his arms and to his lips. I needed to feel him against me and to have my lips on his. Being with his family had made me long for him even more.

"Hey beautiful, fantastic to see you too." He held my hand as we went back to the car. "It's going to be a very long time before I let you out of my sight again." The look in his eyes told me that there was no way I was sleeping in my own bed tonight. I couldn't agree with him more.

As soon as we stepped through the door of his home, he was enveloped in a sea of arms. Once he disentangled himself from his family, Edward spent some time with my Dad in quiet conversation. I was helping Esme and Rosalie in the kitchen, but was very curious about the conversation taking place.

We sat down to a lovely dinner and were reassured that the turkey would be occurring tomorrow night. Once dinner was finished, we sat around the table talking and just enjoying the company. Emmett stood up, kept a hand on Rose's shoulder, and announced that there would be another Cullen for next year's Christmas dinner. The look on Carlisle and Esme's faces when they realized that they would soon be grandparents was priceless. From the corner of my eye, I could see my Dad getting choked up too. I only hoped that I would be able to give the same gift to him one day.

After Rose was thoroughly toasted and the dishes were done, we all retired to the couches in the family room. The tree in the corner was incredible; nothing less from Alice, and the Christmas carols were softly playing in the background.

Edward stood up and picked up a present from the tree. "I know it's not our tradition to open presents on Christmas Eve but I hope you will all understand my impatience." Edward looked at my Dad, who gave him a quick nod, and then knelt down in front of me.

"My dearest Bella, you have changed my world in so many ways, all for the better. You have had a piece of my heart since high school, and now you have the rest of it. I will never let you leave my life again. You have bewitched me, body and soul. I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My heart stopped. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and knew that I would never love another. Perhaps I did not love him as well as I do now, but there would be no other man for me.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you."

_**And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make.**_


End file.
